East Vs West
by Karren
Summary: Ranger wants to expand RangeMan to the west coast and brings in the woman he has been working with to present his idea to the team, but one of his men doesn't think this would be such a good idea and challenges him on it. Will RangeMan go to the west coast or stay in the east and will said MM see the outsider as more than the enemy? Multiple POV's with R/S pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything from JE. I am just having fun with her characters and make no profit off of them, the only thing in this story that I own is Eden Burlington.

This story came from a dream I had. It was just a little blurb I had before waking up, but I made a story around it. I hope you all will enjoy it.

Special thanks to Financebabe and At8c for their support on this story and to my husband who helped me think of the title to this story.

My name is Eden Burlington and I am on my way to Trenton New Jersey for a very important meeting with Mr. Ricardo Manoso the CEO of RangeMan INC. Mr. Manoso and I have been communicating by phone several times a week and now it has come that we need to meet face to face, so that I can present to him the stuff he has asked me to find out for a project he wants to do.

The flight attendant came over the loud speaker of the plane and told us that we were in the final decent into New Jersey. When I heard the landing gears descend from under the plane, the nerves I had about meeting Mr. Manoso skyrocketed and I began to sweat. I started smoothing out my clothes and hoped I looked presentable enough for my client. Mr. Manoso struck me as a powerful man and I felt the need to impress.

Once I got into the airport, I quickly found a restroom, going inside I took care of business, plopped my carryon up on the sink counter, found my brush and make up, refreshed everything that I could, and went out to claim my other bag. When the bags began to finally come and I retrieved mine, I walked away from the return, and began to scan the crowd.

"Mr. Manoso said he would be sending a car for me" I said to myself looking over all the people who were standing there holding signs with names of who they were there for, none that I saw said Burlington.

I started to feel a little queasy as I though about being stranded alone in a state that I knew nothing about and had no contacts in whatsoever. I grabbed my phone out of my purse and decided to give Mr. Manoso a call, as I searched through my call list for his name a big man came to stand next to me making me feel very uncomfortable. I took a few steps away with my bags and he followed me. Great I thought, my first hour here on the east coast and I have someone harassing me.

"Ms. Burlington?" the man asked as I fumbled with my phone

"Yes" I said surprised that this man knew my name

"I've been sent by Ranger to pick you up"

"I'm sorry there's been a mistake, I don't know anyone named Ranger"

"Excuse me " he said and relief flooded through me that he was from my client.

"And your name?" I asked holding out my hand

"Tank" he said and I almost laughed…almost.

"Well Mr. Tank I am already to go" I told him

"Just Tank"

"Ok Tank" I corrected as he took my bags from me and lead me outside the door to a big black SUV.

When Tank placed my bags into the back of the truck, he came around, opened the door for me, and helped me up into the seat. He then got in beside me and we both placed our seatbelts around us. Tank pulled away from the curb and pulled into the line of traffic that was leaving the airport. We rode in silence and I would glance over at the big man at the wheel, I had never seen someone like him before, I was used to the tanned Sunkist blond haired surfer guys that hung out on the beach by my condo, this man was obviously not ones of those. This man named Tank wasn't fat by any means; he was just different, lost in my musings about how different it was here a ringing jostled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes" Tank said punching a button on the rearview mirror

"Did the pick up go as planned?" a familiar voice to me said

Tank looked over at me "Yes" he said turning back to the road. A man of very few words I was getting.

"See you in ten" the familiar voice said and then I heard him disconnect. What have I gotten myself into?

"That was Mr. Manoso wasn't it? I asked and a small grin came across Tanks face.

"Yea, Mr. Manoso" he said and I laid my head back on the chair, looked up at the ceiling, and asked God to help me.

We finally made our way to a building that was seven stories tall (I counted). We turned the corner and came to a gate, Tank punched another button on the trucks dashboard this time and the gate lifted. As we drove down the ramp and parked, I let out a breath and smoothed out my suit.

"Ranger er Mr. Manoso is waiting for you on the fifth floor" Tank told me as we got out of the truck.

"Ok" I said grabbing my purse and my portfolio that sat next to me. Following Tank to the elevator, I almost had to run in my heels to keep up with him. In the elevator the two of us rode in complete silence as the elevator lifted us to our floor. As we neared the fifth floor, I ran my hands over my shirt once more to smooth out and wrinkle's and pulled on the hem of my jacket to straighten it.

"Right this way" Tank said when the car stopped. We walked up a long stretch of hallway that was lined with a maze of cubicles. We stopped at two big wooden doors; Tank opened one of them and walked in. Inhaling a breath and letting it out, I straightened my back and walked in.

(Ranger's POV)

Sitting in the conference room with my legs up on the table, I send out a text to all of my core team telling them to come to a mandatory meeting in ten minutes. Shutting down my phone, I slide it back onto my belt and sit back and think about the plan that I want to do. My thoughts were interrupted when the conference room door opens and I watch as Tank walks in, jumping to my feet, I see the woman who I assume to be Eden Burlington walk in behind him.

"Ms. Burlington' I said greeting her

"Mr. Manoso it is good to finally meet you" she said stretching her hand out for me to take.

"Your flight was good?" I asked

"Yes long, but good"

"Would you care for a drink?"

"Water if you have it" she said and I smiled. Tank left the room to get a bottle of water from the kitchen.

"My team should be arriving soon, sorry for the meeting so soon after the flight, I'd like to get the ball rolling as soon as possible on this"

"Not a problem Mr. Manoso" she said as Tank came in followed by Bobby and Cal. I waited a few minutes more until everyone came in and took their seats. Stephanie walked in and sat down next to Les, I know she really isn't "Core Team", but she's my woman and a very integral part of RangeMan. I also wanted her in on this meeting, because being the only woman here I thought she may be able to befriend Eden while she was here and it wouldn't be so awkward for her.

"Gentlemen and Steph this is Eden Burlington" I said and they all turned and looked up the table at us.


	2. Chapter 2

Lester's Pov

I was sitting in my cubicle with my feet perched up on my desk with the keyboard of my computer sitting across my lap. If I had to do paper work on the guys that I had brought in, the least I could do is do it with some ease. While I was typing away on a final report, Steph walked by me rolling her eyes.

"Make yourself at home Les" she said stopping at the door of my cube

"Beautiful if you want to get technical this is my home" I told her

"Your home is on the fourth floor"

"Yes, but when you're out with one of us or with Ranger don't you say lets go home and you come here to RangeMan?" I asked her and could see her thinking on that one

"So since this is considered your "home"" she said making air quotes "Can I expect to see you next only in your underwear and bare feet?" she asked giving me a grin

I looked at her and gave her my patented Lester sideways smirk "I don't wear them" I said and her face went beet red. Before I could further tease her my phone went off.

"What the hell?" I asked reading a text from Ranger

"Meeting in the conference room?" Steph asked

"Yea how did you know?" I asked her and she turned her phone around and showed me that she had gotten the exact same text as I had

"We just had our weekly meeting yesterday. Why are we having another one?" I asked placing my keyboard back onto my desk

"Maybe something came up?"

"Nah Beautiful I would have heard about it or knew of it"

"Guess we should get in there and find out" Steph said walking away

I got up and made my way to the conference room. When I walked in, I immediately saw there was a girl seated in the chair next to where Ranger sat at the head of the table. The woman had long curly blond hair, wore a grey suit, and wasn't thin, but wasn't obese. Steph walked in and saw the woman sitting her chair and took the seat next to me.

"Gentlemen and Steph" Ranger said standing at the helm and began "This is Eden Burlington" he said and we all turned to look at the woman next to him.

"Eden is a Logistics Coordinator; I have been working with by phone for several weeks now. I'm thinking of expanding RangeMan" he said and murmurs went around the room.

"I have had Ms. Burlington scout out potential sights, buildings, land lay outs, and demographics of cities that would be best suitable for a RangeMan company" he said to us

"Where is this going to be?" Brown spoke up and asked

"The west coast" he announced and all our mouths hit the floor

"Ms. Burlington here is from California" Ranger said and she stood up

"Gentlemen" she greeted and opened the case he had with her

Ms. Burlington passed around pictures and floor plans of several buildings that could be renovated and then some dirt sites that could be constructed. While she did so she explained about the populations of some of the places she thought would benefit from our kind of services. When she was done with her presentation, Ranger stood up and thanked her for her work; he told her she had produced for him well on what he wanted. Eden smiled up at him and you could see the relief she had when he had praised her. Even in Cali, Ranger's reputation exceeds him.

"Any comments on what was presented here?" Ranger asked us

Everyone spoke highly of the endeavor that Ranger wanted to do. Either they really liked it or they knew Ranger would do what he wanted anyways, so they went along with it. I on the other hand felt this wasn't a good idea.

"Do you really need to go to the west coast?" I asked and the room went silent. Not many challenged Ranger on what he wanted to do with the company.

"We have New Jersey, Mass, Georgia, and Florida that's four companies, four teams all on the east coast" I said

"Your point?" Ranger asked shooting daggers at me. I didn't care what he thought of or what he wanted to do to me. I did not think that going west was a good idea and I was one of the core team that helped grow this business.

"They are all on the east coast" I said

"So you got a thing against California or something?" he asked and Eden looked hurt that her work wasn't accepted by all.

"Not at all" I said to him, but looked at her.

"Then what the hell is it Santos?"

"We have four very successful companies that has richly rewarded everyone who is employed here"

"Santos you're not making a bit of sense, if we had five it would also add to that rich reward" Ranger said crossing his arms over his chest, poor Eden looked like she wanted to bolt.

"When you started Atlanta, Boston, and Miami we as the core team leaders went along with you to start them up, we trained the men, and got them going. As we came back here to Trenton we still kept up contact by a couple of guys going at a time to see how they were doing"

"And we can't in Cali?" he asked

"Yea we could, but think about it you and us go for the first couple of weeks to each of the east coast sites, then you come back here and send one or two of the leaders a month until they could handle themselves. We couldn't do that if we went to Cali. California is clear across the country, when we go to establish the RangeMan name we would have to move and stay there to locate the staff, train them, set the building up, stock it, and everything. I just don't think it would be a good idea to be gone from here for such a long period of time and leave no leaders here while we are gone" I explained my thoughts on the issue.

Ranger didn't say a word after I explained my thoughts. Eden sat silently looking at Ranger wondering what the hell had just happened and the other members sat as quiet as church mice. I felt Steph move next to me and heard her chair squeak.

"Ranger and you guys have went off months at a time on missions before" she said supporting her man

"But" I said "Tank or another is always here to take over RangeMan in their absence" I told her

"True" she said flashing sorrow filled eyes up to Ranger

"Well I didn't expect any of this, but I can see Santos's reasoning" Ranger said "Eden you have done a very good job" he said and you could see the sadness in her eyes knowing she had probably just lost a very lucrative account for her firm. "I have to give credence to what was brought up since he is a core member of RangeMan, but I was wondering if you could stay here in Trenton on my dime of course?" he asked her and her eyes widened in surprise and I was surprised as well.

"But Mr. Manoso" she said and he stopped her by putting his hand up

"I'm still very interested in your proposal and want you to continue working on it, I have a house you can stay in until this is all resolved one way or the other" he said and I was so confused.

"So what's going on here?" I asked

"Well Santos you have some valid points, so I want you to come up with your on proposal and work along side Eden"

"Me? But I don't think RangeMan should go anywhere" I said getting laughs from my team members, because now I had to come up with a plan.

"Santos I want you to come up with why RangeMan should stay on the east coast and not expand. I want charts and everything" he said and the guys busted out laughing and ragged on me.

"Eden" he said turning to her "you continue on and produce more for me on why I should expand all right?"

"You're making this a competition?" I asked

"Not really, I'll pick who I think is best, Eden what do you say?" he asked looking at her

"Uh I can stay, but I don't have a lot of my stuff with me for an extended stay"

"No problem" he said and looked down the table "Steph" he said and she sat up in her chair

"Yea?" she asked looking up at him

"Eden this is Stephanie Plum, anything you need I'm sure she can help you with"

"Sure" Steph replied and I saw Eden shrink back in her seat a little

"OK dismissed, Santos you know your task and Tank will you take care of showing Ms. Burlington to the house she can stay in?"

"Ten four" Tank called back and everyone got up. I couldn't believe it, I'm honest about a business issue and now I have to make up charts, graphs, and proposals about it. What the hell?"

"Babe" Ranger said and Steph walked up to him and he introduced her to Eden. I looked her over and decided if I had to do this, my proposal was going to win I would make sure of it. Bring it on Eden Burlington; Lester Santos has you in his sights.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie's Pov

When I walked into the conference room and saw the woman sitting in my spot, I figured I knew the answer to Lester's question as to why we were called to another meeting. I assumed she was probably in trouble and needed Ranger's and the guys help. I was completely shocked when Ranger introduced her to us and then explained who she was and what she was doing here, I had no idea that he wanted to take RangeMan to the other side of the country.

I was floored then when Ranger and Eden explained what they had been working on together and Lester speaking out against Ranger's plans of the expansion. In all the years that I've known these guys not a lot of them would ever disagree with something Ranger wanted to do. During the discussion, Lester spouted of reason after reason why RangeMan shouldn't go to the west coast. I felt everyone here had forgotten that Ranger and some of the men have left and gone "in the wind" and the company survived them being gone. As I voiced my point, Lester again made his that either Tank or one of the core team members was always left behind to run and maintain the company when they were gone. I had to give it to him he was right; sometimes Les is too smart for his own good.

I was then surprised when Ranger seemed to consider all that Lester was saying. I have never seen Ranger work on a project and be ready to move on it as he so obviously was by talking to and bringing Eden here, just to end it and loose all his valuable time, effort, and money he had invested on it. Did Ranger just get so caught up in wanting this and wanting to move on it that he didn't consider all the stuff Lester had brought up? I really couldn't believe that's what had happened and he would never admit it. I could not believe Ranger not being careful and thorough.

It was however fun to watch Ranger tell Les that since he felt so strongly about his opinion, that he was to make up his own proposal like Eden had done for him only his would be why it would be bad to take RangeMan to California; he wanted charts, graphs, and the whole shebang. I was so glad for once it wasn't me who opened their big mouth and gotten this assignment.

Lester was sweating and couldn't believe he had just basically been put into a competition with Eden and poor Eden was so lost and blindsided she didn't know what to think and who could blame her. She was lead to believe she was here to show what was going to happen and she had a very good and professional looking proposal. Eden never saw Lester coming, he ran her over like a freight train, I could see it in her face, she thought she's lost, but was then surprised when Ranger asked her to extend her trip. She agreed to participate in the game Ranger had concocted and when he told her that I would help her with stuff she needed, she looked down at me and her smile fell just a little. After the meeting, Ranger asked me to stay, looks like I have a new friend.

"Babe" Ranger said wrapping his arm around my back and letting his hand rest on my hip "this is Eden Burlington" he said and Eden smiled and held out her hand for me

"Hi it's nice to meet you" she said

"Nice to meet you too" I said back

"Eden this is Stephanie Plum, she's agreed to help you get what you need and go with you to the house to get you settled"

"Ok"

"The house is just outside of Trenton and it is fully stocked. If there is anything you would like to have or prefer that isn't there just tell Steph and she will know where things are around here to get it. Everything is on me, you want it get it" he told her and reached into the back of his pants. Usually when he did this I knew what he was going for and I'd stop him, but since this was his idea and was for a guest that he asked to stay, I wasn't going to say a word.

"Babe" he said and handed me his card. I held it in my hand and could just feel the power surrounding it.

"Mr. Manoso I cant let you foot the whole bill for me, I could at least pay for my food and stuff" Eden spoke up

"Please it no problem, I asked you to stay and I will pay for your stay" he said and I gave her a look telling her it was useless to argue with him. I know I've been in the boat she was in, been there, done that, and got the T-shirt.

Tank walked back into the room and Ranger explained to him that I would be going with him as he took Eden to the house to get settled in. While Tank followed Ranger into his office to get the house keys, I led Eden out of the conference room and down to the elevator. When the doors closed around us and started taking us down to the garage, I heard Eden let out a breath. I felt so sorry for her having to go through all of this, this poor girl really has no idea what she's got herself into.

"Wow" she said and I looked over at her "Sorry" she said her face going red. She had no need to apologize; I've had several wow moments concerning Ranger and his men.

"You ok?" I asked her knowing she probably had a lot swirling around in her head

"Yea I'm good" she told me and we continued on our trip to the garage in silence. I knew there was something on her mind and she was being polite, but I wasn't going to make her tell me if she didn't want to share.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" she asked

"Sure" I smiled back at her, here it comes

"Are they always so…" she said trying to find the right word

"Intense, huge, HOT? I asked

"YES" she gasped and I laughed

"You have no idea" I told her as we stepped out and Tank met us there at a truck

Eden's Pov

Stephanie and the man who told me his name was just Tank carried all my luggage and some things we'd stopped for on the way to the house into the house. Once we were inside, Stephanie showed me the layout with Tank, but for some reason that I don't know of she was really jumpy and seemed really happy to be leaving when I told them I was fine and would explore the rest of the house on my own. When they walked out and I shut the door, I leaned against it, looked around the house, and wondered what in the world have I gotten myself into.

I walked into the cozy little kitchen and took the bottle of wine out of the bag that we'd got on the way here. I searched through all the cabinets until I located the one with the wine glasses and poured myself a huge glass full. After the first glass was gone and I felt my bones become liquid, I quickly refilled the glass and carted it off into the bedroom where Tank had taken my stuff too. I thought over the stuff that had happened today and felt like I was in a twilight zone. For all my years of working in my field, I have never found myself in a situation like this.

In my profession , I work with clients, research their ideas for them, show them my findings, and make it work for them, they either choose what I've done for them or don't and I go on from there. However from the first time I arrived in Trenton its been non stop surprises, first the guy named Tank hovered around me at the airport when I was panicked that no one had showed up for me, second it was the mysterious ways of Mr. Manoso, when you only speak by phone with someone you start to form all kinds of thoughts about them, what they look like, what's their personality, and other stupid things that cross your mind when working on something and you've never met the client. Mr. Manoso always carried the sense of power over the phone lines, but I was so not prepared for what I saw when I got to meet him face to face. He was tall, huge, and amazingly good looking I had to remind myself to act professionally. When the rest of his team came in and started to fill in the seats around the table, I wanted to slink under the table and have the floor open up and swallow me. These guys were just like Mr. Manoso, tall, big, and HOT! How could I stand up in front of them the way I look and give my presentation on what I found to them?

When Mr. Manoso introduced me to the group, I knew it was my time to shine. I got up, sucked in a much of my stomach that I could, and began to explain why I was here and what I had found for their boss. I passed out to everyone blue prints, layouts, pictures, and a typed up summery for bringing RangeMan to California. I knew I'd done a good job, my success rate at my office was high, but I never thought in a million years everything I'd done would be thrown back at me like it was today.

"Lester Santos" I said taking a sip of my wine. I'd learned his name from the meeting

Mr. Santos was a gorgeous man. He was toned, tight, and had a set of amazing emerald green eyes that I ever saw on a man and he is the reason I am stuck here and in competition for my job. Mr. Santos thinks it's not such a good idea to move the company to the west coast, he believes they should just stick to what they have or open another east coast office. I don't intend to loose this account.

In the meeting when I sat back down into the big plush leather chair, I listened to the two men argue back and forth. I felt I'd lost the account already because Mr. Manoso seemed to agree with what Mr. Santos was saying. I was very shocked when he turned to me and asked me if I could stay and was equally shocked when he told Mr. Santos that he wanted him to make up a proposal like I had done on why he thought the company shouldn't expand and that he would pick between the two of us. What the crap?

Sitting my wine glass down on the night stand, I unzip my suit case and thanked God that I remembered to pack my big fluffy robe, it was a robe night and all I wanted to do was strip, lay on the couch with my robe on, and my wine, I was wiped out.

As I undressed and left my clothes that I had on to lay in a pile on the floor, I began to think of the men I'd seen today. All of them were in great shape and none of them were bad looking either. My mind drifted back to school and being harassed and teased by some of the guys there and I thought what I wouldn't give to bring one of Mr. Manoso's men along with me as my date to our next reunion to see what they would have to say now. All of them would be speechless. Coming out of my day dream, I looked down at my protruding stomach and poke it with my finger.

"Don't even got there, there is no way one of Mr. Manoso's men would ever be seen with a heavy girl like you" I said pulling on my fave robe and tying it tight around me. Looking over to the wine glass, I thought maybe this might be a three glass night as I swallow the last that was in my cup.


	4. Chapter 4

Lester's Pov

I walked out of the conference room with my mind swirling on what Ranger wanted me to do. As I walked into the control room, Cal and Bobby started in on me opening my mouth about the proposal that I had to now come up with. I kept my cool and reminded myself that I would be doing the same if it was anyone else that this happened too, but when Ram and Binkie started in also that's when I got pissed. Bobby and Cal were in there and were apart of the core team, Ram and Binkie were apart of RangeMan and I liked them, but they were not the leadership team. I was not gonna take shit from the second string.

"Yuck it up assholes and I'll laugh when you have to do something" I said storming off into the monitor room. I was one of the main guys at RangeMan; maybe I'd make up something for those two clowns and laugh my ass off when they go through it. Maybe make colonoscopy's mandatory and see how they like that, why should I be the only one that's going through one by this stupid proposal of Rangers.

"Hey go grab a break I'll watch the screens" I told Ramon. I was gonna be in silence to calm down before I did something I regretted.

I sat down and propped my feet up to watch the screens. While doing so an alarm on the panel sounded alerting me that one of our motion detectors went off, I sat up and looked where the alarm had sounded and brought it up on the unused monitor. When I got the picture up and going, I was surprised when I saw Tank open the door to one of our safe houses and Steph and the Eden woman followed in after him. I continued to watch as they all stood around the front door and then watched as Tank took the women around and showed them the layout of the house. I had to laugh watching Beautiful as they toured the house, everywhere they went she would look over her shoulders to make sure she was able to leave. She's always hated the thought of the safe house and profusely refuses when Ranger would suggest maybe she ought to stay in one. When Tank obviously said he was going, Steph made a bee line to the door to make sure she got out as well.

When Tank and Steph left I continued to watch as Eden locked the door and looked out over the house that lay out before her. I smiled when I remembered the cameras in the house and then realized that this woman had no clue that they were there. We install cameras in all our houses to cover our asses and also incase the one being held there contacts someone or provides any useful info that they wouldn't with us being around. A plan was forming in my head as I watched the woman go into the kitchen and pour herself a glass of wine. I could use the cameras for an advantage. Hey I'm a mercenary, I use what's given to me to take out the enemy and Eden was the enemy.

I look up and see Ramon has come out of the kitchen and has stopped to talk to some of the guys. I knew soon he would be coming back in to the room, so I quickly send the cameras feeds to my computer that stays in my apartment so that I can keep tabs on this Eden chick. I shut down the main feed that shows in the monitor room and go back to watching the screens just like I was when he had left. It may seem dirty on my part, but it's not my fault, Ranger or Tank didn't make her aware of the cameras and shut them down until she leaves. When Ramon came back he thanked me for the break and I leave the room, when I go onto the floor I'm much more relaxed than I was, I knew for certain I was going to take down Eden Burlington.

"So Santos any idea on how or what you're going to do in your proposal?" Bobby asked me

"Just what I said in the meeting" I told him

"Come on Brown you know how Les is gonna do it, how he always does it" Cal said wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"And what's that?" Bobby laughed and asked

"Why it's the Santos charm" Cal said placing his arm around my shoulders "He'll charm his way into her pants and she'll fold, right Les?

"Oh no not with this one" I said laughing with them "She's not my type"

"Ahh that's right, Santos likes them tall and skinny" Cal said and I grinned

"LESTER SANTOS" I heard and turned around to see Steph standing there, Bobby and Cal slunk away the cowards.

"Tell me you really aren't that way about women" she said her hands on her hips "no don't, I already saw and heard it all"

"Beautiful"

"No I am really disappointed in you right now" she said and walked off

"But I didn't say anything" I called to her

"That's right you didn't" she said and got onto the elevator

Stephanie's Pov

I really love all the guys here with all my heart, but sometimes when they open their mouths what comes out really takes the cake. I couldn't believe what I had over heard, was that really how guys act when they are together, do they really talk about women like that? I was so hurt and offended by what those three were saying; its hard being a woman even though we have came along way and it's pretty much equal for us, but it is still hard. I really felt bad for Eden after what Cal, Bobby, and Les were saying or didn't say. Here was a woman trying to do her best in her field and all the guys saw was her weight and if she was worth enough to get inside of her pants.

"UGGGG PIGS" I said closing the door to the apartment "ALL MEN ARE PIGS!" I said and Ranger came out of his home office

"Babe?" he questioned coming up to me. Ranger wrapped me in his arms and kissed me

"I hope I'm not included in your assessment of men" he said

"That depends why do you like me? Is it because I'm thin and good looking?"

"Yes" he said and my eyes shot open

"UGG!" I said backing away from him

"But" he said grabbing my wrist stopping me "that's not the only reason that's just the ribbon on the package. I liked you the moment we met years ago. I liked your spirit, your drive, your warmth and acceptance of me and my men, and your willingness to go out and try and do different risky things"

"Ohhh good answer" I said winding my arms around him and kissing him

"Now why are all men pigs?" he asked after thoroughly making sure I was kissed

"I overheard Bobby, Lester, and Cal joking about how Les could charm Eden's pants off, then Cal said after Les said she wasn't his type that it was because Eden wasn't skinny"

"What did Les say?"

"Nothing, which is worse because he didn't deny it. You don't see her that way do you? I asked him

"Babe I couldn't care less what she looks like as long as the job is done to the standards I pay for" he said

"I asked Les if it was really true on how he felt"

"And?"

"I just told him to never mind I'd heard all they had to say and I was really disappointed in him and disgusted"

"That hurt him probably more than anything I was going to say or do to them" Ranger said as I walked into the bedroom

"How so?" I asked going into the closet

"Because Lester loves you Babe and that would kill him to know that he's hurt the one he admires and loves the most" he told me as I started tossing clothes out of the closet.

"Babe what are you doing?"

"Well Eden needs clothes and you offered my help, so I'm going to take her some stuff in the morning" I explained

"She all settled in?"

"As much as she can be thanks to being blindsided by Lester"

"I never thought anyone would object to the expansion, but now since one of the leadership team has I have to give them the chance to present their case and take both proposals into consideration"

"You can cut the crap Manoso, I know you, this is your sick and twisted way to have some fun" I told him putting the pile of clothes I'd chosen for Eden on the bedroom floor

"Babe" was all he said and that just spoke volumes.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's Pov

The next morning when I woke up, Carlos was of course already gone for the day and had been for hours. I showered and got myself ready and carried all the clothes that I'd picked out for Eden to the Garage. When the gate opened to let me out, I passed another truck returning and saw it was Les, he looked at me like he wanted me to stop and talk, but I didn't have the time or the energy to do so. As I was driving to the house where Eden was staying, I thought maybe I should have called incase she was out then reminded myself she had no way to leave having no car here. Pulling up to the house, I placed all the clothes I'd brought over my shoulder and slowly made my way to the door.

"Eden" I called when I rang the bell "Eden its Stephanie"

No one came to the door so I rang several more times "Eden are you ok?" I called out again and waited, finally the door opened just as I was about to throw the clothes down and call RangeMan for help.

"You ok?" I asked walking in

"Yea I was asleep" she said yawing. I then noticed her hair and robe.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you'd be awake. Ranger and most of the guys are up before the sun and I get up usually at nine or ten, so I assumed everyone was awake now"

Its ok, its eight A.M back home and I'm usually walking through the door and into my office right about now, so to sleep in is strange for me" she said moving into the kitchen "coffee?"

"Please" I told her and watched as she filled the coffee pot with water and coffee and flipped the switch.

"I brought over some clothes for you to borrow for however long you have to stay here" I told her and saw her movements still for a second before she continued what she was doing.

"Cream or sugar?" she asked me

"Both" I told her and she sat a coffee cup of coffee in front of me "Thanks"

I took a sip of my coffee and told Eden that we should look through the pile of clothes that I had brought so that she can keep the ones that she wanted. We both took our coffees into the bedroom and Eden sat on the end of the bed as I carried in the clothes and tossed then in the middle of the bed. I picked up a cute little top I'd only worn and few times and held it up for her to see, when she didn't say anything about it; I looked over at her and saw the look on her face.

"Eden what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Stephanie, but I think your clothes are a couple of sizes to small for me, in all honesty a lot of sizes to small"

When I heard what she said, I felt so horrible. She looked so sad and I could only imagine what she had endured during her life. Eden wasn't that big at all and people could be so cruel, my thoughts went to Lester and what they'd been saying and joking about last night and I got pissed all over again. Eden had no idea what was said, yet she's battling it all the same. Lester I'm sooo gonna kill him.

"Eden I think you are beautiful and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I should have realized you couldn't wear my of my clothes, no wonder you made faces whenever it was mentioned. I was just caught up in doing what Ranger had asked me to do for you and I just wanted to help as well"

"Thank you and they are beautiful clothes"

"You know I don't think you're all that big. I have a friend named Lula and she is a lot bigger than you and wears teenager clothes" I said and Eden smiled

"You know what we need?" I asked her and she looked at me "We need retail therapy"

"Uhhh"

"Get dressed and meet me in the living room, take your time we are in no rush" I said dashing out of the bedroom. When I got in the living room I called Ranger and told him about the clothes I brought over and that I was taking Eden and me shopping on his dime. Usually I would never use his card on me because I believe in making my own way, but the way Eden had looked, I believe a little pampering is needed. We'll start with a little breakfast, shopping, lingerie, shoes, accessories, hair, and nails I'm gonna show her how beautiful she really is, Lester, Bobby, and Cal be damned.

"Oh and Ranger please tell Lester he is on my shit list"

"Ha ha ok Babe" he said "And Babe have fun, don't worry abut the cost and I can't wait to see what you've bought" his wolf voice coming out and tingles went down my spine.

"Love you Batman"

"Love you" he said and disconnected

"Ready?" I asked when Eden came into the room

"Yep" she responded

"LET'S GO SHOPPING!"

Lester's Pov

Coming back from a service call, the proposal that Ranger wants me to do was on my mind. I haven't even sat down to start it and if he wants it as soon as possible then he's gonna have to give me some time off to do it. I think all this crap is stupid, I said everything I felt about moving the company to California in the meeting. Ranger wants it this way then so be it, I'll play his little game and Miss. Burlington will be sent back to Cali, because Lester Santos doesn't loose.

Another thing that was really eating away at me was the fact that I was the only one to see how this plan wasn't the best idea for us. There was not another guy on our team to agree with me after hearing the concerns or points I had brought up? I am not against Ranger making more money, because when he does we all benefit and I am one hundred percent behind his ass if he wants to expand, just not all the way across the country for the reasons I have already stated.

Pulling down the ramp I went to push the button on the dash to raise the gate when it rose before my finger even touched it. Another one of our SUV's came up the ramp and as it slowed to pass me; I saw that it was Stephanie. When she looked over at me, I wanted to speak to her to see if our little tiff might be over, but she turned her head and sped off, I knew then she was still sore on our joking last night. How was I going to get back on her good side? I don't know.

Putting Stephanie in the back of my mind for now, I ran up to my room before going to talk to Ranger. As I was grabbing a bottle of water from my fridge, I noticed my lap top sitting on my kitchen table. Looking down at my watch and seeing that it was two hours until my lunch break, I decided to call Ranger and ask to talk to him, when he told me to meet him in fifteen minutes, I grinned as he gave me a little time to spy on my nemesis. Turning on my computer, I took it over to the couch to see what Miss. Eden was up too, hopefully working on the proposal and showing me what I had to work against. When the picture loaded on my screen, I saw Eden fresh from the bed due to her wild hair and tying her robe around her. I followed her through the house as she opened the door and low and behold, Steph walked in carrying a bunch of clothes.

"So you were on your way over there this morning" I said talking to the screen as I watched Steph and Eden talk. Steph was smiling and being herself, but Eden looked like she was upset by something when Eden made them coffee, I wonder what that is all about?

I switch the camera from the living room to the one in the bedroom when Steph and Eden walked in there. Eden sat on the edge of the bed and Steph pulled out items from the pile of clothes she had thrown on the bed. Again I watched as Steph was talking and Eden looked like she had just lost her puppy. When she said something to Steph her whole demeanor changed and I saw hurt, sadness, and then anger cross her face.

What was that?" I asked as I zoomed in the camera on Steph. Stephanie was talking and I was wishing I could make out what she was saying, but I didn't have the speakers on because this building has a lot of ears around and I was trying to be secretive. I was watching as Eden stood up and my phone rang causing me to jump out of my skin.

"SANTOS" Ranger barked

"SHIT" I said looking at the small corner clock that was on my computer screen. I was fifteen minutes late to talk to Ranger. I shut down the feed and headed up to five. The last thing I saw before it went off was Steph pulling Eden out the door, If Steph makes really good friends with this girl more than Ranger asked her to be then its gonna be bad when I squash her.

Eden's Pov

Stephanie dragged me out of the house and out to a big black SUV, it was like the one that Tank had picked me up at the airport in. I didn't really want to go shopping, Bust Stephanie seemed so happy and giddy that I went along and hoped that I might find something to buy. Usually when I went out shopping, I would go by myself so as to not have to get a lot of attention put on my by friends wanting to see what I tried on. I'll go since I'm here for Mr. Manoso and Stephanie is apart of Mr. Manoso's team.

"Sorry about the big truck, it's not my usual car. I needed something to carry all the clothes I brought over" she said beeping it unlocked

"Its fine" I told her. I didn't care what type of car she drove as long as it got me from point A to B and back again.

"Carlos hates the cars I drive; he always tries to get me a better one"

"Oh"

"Yea, but I prefer to make my own way"

"That's good, that's what I do" I told her and thought of my little condo back in LA. I longed to be back there, I didn't know I was going to stay here when I got here, now I'm on an extended trip that will end only God knows when and I have to remind myself everyday that I'm here how I look and don't fit in when I am around Mr. Manoso and his men. My God I've never seen men in one place that look like them.

"So what's your story?" Stephanie asked me

"Huh?" I asked only hearing part of what Stephanie said

"What is your story?" she repeated

"Oh I'm from LA and work for a firm that researches places and finds places for people to buy or build. We do statewide and local, but on occasion we get out of state clients that have an interest in coming to the state" I told her

"Carlos" she said and then I put it all together. Mr. Manoso and Ranger was Carlos, when I was presented with his file I knew him as Ricardo Manoso and when I dealt with him he was always Mr. Manoso. Man these people have so many different names.

"Yea like him" I said

"Any movie stars as you for stuff?"

"There have been a few, but I don't get handed those, my boss does all the work for them, I just get the leg work and give him all the details."

"Sounds exciting to meet and work for famous people and movie stars" Stephanie said and I laughed

"It just like any other job" I told her. It really was, I get up every morning, get dressed, and hurried out the door only to sit in traffic on the freeway. By the time I get to the office, I had to hurry to my desk, turn on my computer, and jump on the phone for hours of calls and conferences. Just because they were celebrities what I did gave me no time to be star struck. When I go back home, I was like everybody else after a days work, tired and just wanting to toss everything off and down some wine. Thank God for wine.

"Do you have a guy back home?" She asked me after talking about my work a little more. I just got quiet because the boyfriend thing was a sore spot for me. I've never really had anyone interested in me ever since I became the age to date and like boys. I often wonder while I lie in bed if I will ever find the one for me or will I always be alone?

"No I'm not seeing anyone" I tell her running my hand nervously through my hair "you?" I asked and saw her smile. The way she smiled I knew she was seeing someone and where she worked by process of elimination it had to be one of the guys there. Of course Stephanie was seeing some of them; she would have no problems getting a man. She's beautiful, thin, and works with the hottest men I have ever seen and I have a lot of buff surfers where I live.

"Its not Mr. Santos is it?" I asked worried that it was the guy I was going up against. Stephanie laughed.

"He wishes, but no it's not Lester. I'm seeing Carlos"

"Mr. Manoso?"

"The one and only"

"Oh ok" I said. I should have known when he introduced us he placed his arm around her while he told her he would like for her to help me out while I was here. If she was just an employee I don't think he would do that, my boss never puts his arm around me.

There was a lull in our conversation, Stephanie wanting to break the silence reached over and turned on the radio "Do you mind?" she asked and I shook my head that I didn't. I welcomed the music, so I didn't have to talk about myself anymore. As we pulled into the malls parking lot the song that was playing suddenly went off and a weather bulletin came on.

"A line of storms are cutting across Pennsylvania down to the Tennessee Valley and will be in the Trenton area tonight around eleven P.M. Some storms may be Sevier" the guy told us

"Shit" I said and clapped my hand over my mouth." Sorry I don't like storms"

"Yea I don't like them either. You could come and stay at RangeMan if you would like" Stephanie said

"RangeMan?

"Sorry the office building where we all work and stay is called RangeMan" she explained "Since it works around the clock there are apartments that some of the guys live in on site, I'm sure there is an empty one if you don't want to be alone in the bad weather"

"Oh no, thank you I'll be fine" I lied. Stephanie may not like storms and be a little scared of them, but I was deathly afraid of them. I guess you can say they are my phobia. I couldn't stay at the office building where all those men stay and show them that I was a big chicken. No, I am a big girl and I will stay at the house alone and pray the storms will fizzle out before they get here.

"Ok well let's eat some lunch and get our shop on" Stephanie said jumping out of the truck. I jumped out and looked up at the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of MM-TartLover-MM. You are sadly missed! **

Spspspspspspsp

Stephanie's Pov

I knew I said that I was going to go out for breakfast, but by the time Eden had gotten dressed and we had left it was going on eleven thirty and most places had stopped selling breakfast at that point. It really didn't matter that we'd missed breakfast; I knew there were lots of places in and around the mall to eat.

While we drove to the mall, we got to talking and I found out that Eden had worked with some famous people in her job. I though it would be exciting to meet them and be around them, but Eden said it was a lot like any other job. I don't know that if I saw Brad Pitt come into my office and ask to work with me that I wouldn't think it was a big deal. I felt bad that Eden didn't see or couldn't see how special she truly was. She was great at pulling that proposal for Ranger together and I know if he didn't like it he wouldn't have worked with her and she is beautiful, even if she doesn't see it.

We got on the subject of men and I asked her if she had a man that was back home waiting on her. I noticed that she went quiet and when I looked over she was running her hand through her hair, I then knew the question had caused her to become uneasy and I regretted opening my mouth about it. She then answered me and told me that she didn't have a man back home and I wondered if she had ever enjoyed the company of a man or ever been kissed. Surely she had, she is not ugly and only a little chunky, my mind began to swirl with ideas that maybe one of the guys could take her out while she was here and then I thought how I hated it when my mom would set me up, so I stopped that line of thinking right away.

When Eden turned the question back on me and realized that I was indeed seeing someone, I had to laugh when in horror she thought I was Lester's girlfriend. I can see how she might think it, wouldn't that be some kind of luck to be making friends with the girl of the guy you're here to crush. When I told her I was with Ranger, it seemed easy to accept than the thought of Lester. She didn't know just how right she actually was.

"You ready to get some lunch and get our shop on?" I asked her pulling into a space at the mall. Eden gave me a tight lipped smile and we slid out of the truck.

When we walked into the mall, I told Eden that she could pick the place where we would eat lunch, she looked at me and then around the mall "Food court?" she asked and I nodded. We took off, found our way to the middle of the mall, and found an empty table to sit at.

"I love coming here" I told her "you can do everything you need too here"

"Yea you can do and get pretty much everything here; do you come a lot to the mall?"

"Nah"

If only Eden knew of how much time and money I have actually spent here, I think she would be shocked. Lula and I come to shop when we're sad, happy, or not, I've even chased skips down in here while having my hair done and come to try on dozens of shoes while trying to hide from Ranger. This place is my sanctuary, I'd rather buy a fabulous pair of shoes than eat or pay my rent. As I thought about it I could hear Ranger saying Babe in my head, even in my thoughts I exasperated him.

"So what shall it be?" I asked shaking my head of my thoughts

"I don't know, I guess I'll walk around and see what speaks to me" She said and got up to look around the food court. I was really hoping this wouldn't be her blah attitude when we finally go and hit some racks, if so this was gonna be a very long day. As I sat there and watched as Eden chose a Philly Cheese Steak place for her lunch, I made a promise to myself that I was going to get her to open herself up to new things and get her to at least buy one outfit that was totally different than what she wears.

As we sat and ate our lunches, I was mentally making a game plan on where to go first, second, third… I know we are definitely going to Macys where we can look for clothes, shoes, and accessories then after than we need to go to Victoria's Secret for new underwear, because we need some and when you get new ones you feel sexy, hot, and powerful and that is what I want Eden to experience and feel about herself. I want her to see she isn't as fat as Lester or she thinks she is and see how pretty that she really is.

"Ready?" I asked as we slurped the last of our cokes through the straws

"Sure" she said as we got up and threw away our trash and headed in the direction of Macys

Eden's Pov

When I saw where Stephanie was taking me, I had mixed emotions. I knew that Macys had my size, but I wasn't looking forward to trying things on because I knew she would want me to come out and show her. When I go shopping I go alone, so that I can avoid this one particular situation.

When we walked in I got a little confused when Stephanie walked passed everything and went up to the fragrance counter and spoke to the woman that was behind it. The woman smiled at her and handed her a bottle and I watched as Stephanie unscrewed the lid and took a huge whiff of whatever it was.

"Sorry" she said placing the cap back on and giving it back to the woman "you would think after smelling it everyday, I wouldn't love it, but I can't get enough of it"

"What is it?" I asked following her over to the clothes racks

"Orgasm in a bottle"

"Uh ok"

"Its Bulgari shower gel. Carlos wears it and no matter how long it's been since he has taken a shower he smells as if he just stepped out of one. It holds special meaning to me" she said and I saw her cheeks turn red. If she defined it as an orgasm in a bottle then I don't know how she handles standing next to him at any given time.

"Well let's see what we can find you" she said moving through the racks

We spent a while looking through all the clothes and thanks to Stephanie, I was laden down with an arm full of things to try on. I made it into the dressing room, pulled off my clothes, and looked at myself. Pulling out a few things, I began to try them on, but put some back because of the fit or the cut that didn't allow the garment to hang right on me. If it doesn't hide my tummy and lets some of my rolls show then it's not for me.

"Well?" Stephanie asked when I came out. Thankfully I didn't have to the dreaded fashion show for her.

"I'm getting a few things" I told her showing her the pile of things draped over my arm

"Good" she said turning and walking off. I followed her and my heart stopped where she stopped next, the party, cocktail dresses.

"We need to find you a sexy number" she said sliding the dresses around

"I don't need a dress" I told her. I never needed to dress up for anything, I just came in and did my work, all I needed were professional looking clothes and some sweats and t-shirts to lounge in when I was off each night and weekend.

"Sure you do, every girl needs a little black dress and another one for another occasion" she said selecting a couple off the rack "And you never know when one of those super stars might ask you to one of their launch parties since your firm helps them out"

"Yea right" I thought. I don't fit the mold for one of their parties; I keep to myself, don't draw attention, and do my work and am damn good at it. Stephanie handed me the dresses that she had picked and told me this time that she wanted to see each one on me. Taking the dresses, I hung them on the hook on the back of the door, and undressed once more.

I stared at them for the longest time then decided that if I didn't put them on, Stephanie would start to ask questions. Putting on one of the dresses I walked out.

"OH EDEN" I watched as she gasped and I felt so uncomfortable being on display. The dress was a long metallic shimery dark blue with a dark blue satin top.

"You have to get that one"

"For what? I don't have anywhere to wear it too" I told her and her eyes went sad. This was all I needed was for someone to feel sorry for me.

"You never know"

"Yea I do"

"You're getting it" she said and I went to change

The next dress I tried on was a short black dress. When I tried it on I actually liked it and pictured it paired with a little jacket and a scarf and it would be great for the office. Coming out to show Stephanie, she approved also and I knew that this dress was definitely coming home with me.

After our trip to Macys I came out with clothes, two dresses, two pairs of shoes, some earrings, and a necklace. Stephanie even had a few bags of her own even though I never saw her try anything on. The one thing I learned spending time with her was that she loved to shop and was a pro at it. We walked out of the store and walked a little ways down the mall and stopped in front of a store. When I saw the name of the store I immediately shut down and began to shake my head. There was no reason for me to go in there, I didn't need anything from there nor did I have anyone to wear that stuff for.

"You need some sexy lingerie to go with your stuff" Stephanie told me

"No I don't, what I have will be just fine" I told her

"Eden you need them. You never know when they might come in handy"

"They probably don't have anything in my size"

"It won't hurt to go in a look around" she said pushing me inside of Victories Secrets

Stephanie looked through all the cute little panties, teddies, and bras. I knew who she was getting her stuff for; she stopped in the quest of getting her underwear and got the attention of the sales woman. I was mortified when she asked her to come help me find something. The lady came and began asking me my size and all I wanted to do was run out the door. I looked over at Stephanie I knew with the deer caught in the head lights look, she didn't have the problem of not being able to fit into stuff like I did and feel what it was like to have that problem.

"Thanks" I told the lady "But I think I will just look around on my own"

"Ok if you need help please ask" she said and walked off

I walked around the store and picked a few things out that were actually in my size and took them into the dressing room to try on. By the time I had gotten done, I sat on the built in bench and cried. Nothing looked good on me and I was feeling so low about myself, I felt absolutely huge. The only thing that worked was this baby doll thing with matching panties.

"Eden?" I heard outside the dressing room

"Yea?" I asked wiping my eyes

"Did you find anything?" Stephanie asked and I looked up at the baby doll thing

"Yea" I answered

"Is it ok if I come in?"

"Sure, I'm dressed" I told her and watched as the door opened and Stephanie walked in and sat down on the bench next to me.

"I'm sorry" she said apologizing

"It's ok"

"I just wanted you to see how pretty you really are and I know sexy underwear makes a woman feel great. My friend Lula just goes for it and I'm used to her being out there. She is bigger than you and wears clothes that are made for me, ohhh the stories I could tell you on Lula's fashions, but it would scar you for life. I didn't mean to upset you, I don't think you're big at all" she said and I smiled

"Thanks"

"Wanna buy your thing and go get some mani's and pedi's?"

"OK" I said grabbing the baby doll set. I'll buy it, but it will never see the light of day once its home.

Stephanie and I spent the rest of the day getting our nails and toes done and then we went to a person called Mr. Alexander and got our hair done. By the time we got finished, ate dinner at one of the restaurants that was near the mall and had dessert it was going on eight o'clock. As we made it out to the big SUV, I remembered about the storm threat and scanned the sky. It was getting dark, so I didn't see any signs of them and I was hoping that they would fizzle before coming to us.


	7. Chapter 7

Lester's Pov

I ran the one flight of stairs up to the fifth floor and hurried over to Ranger's office door. Before I knocked, I took a deep breath and blew it out to get myself in order after running up the steps. I took my fist and knocked on the glass in the door that had his name printed on it and heard his gruff "Enter", opening the door I walked in to find Ranger at his desk looking over the pictures Eden had passed around in the meeting yesterday.

"Are you really serious about wanting to take RangeMan to the West Coast?" I asked him sitting down in one of his visitor chairs.

"You should know how serious I am Santos; you have been under my command for years and have helped me to start my company. In all that time have you ever not seen me serious when it comes to work?" he asked me. Ranger laid the pictures back into the file and sat back in his chair to look at me

"No you always know and have a plan for the business, but I don't think you've thought about everything this move would Intel" I said and one of his eyebrows rose "Even you could miss a few details"

"What do you want Santos?" he asked clearly annoyed. I know I was putting my neck on the line by pulling the tiger's tail, but not everyone is perfect, even if we like to think we are.

"Well if you really want me to make out this proposal and if you are, I know you would want it ASAP then you're gonna have to give me some time off to work on it. I haven't even begun to put pen to paper, because I'm running here and there or doing something for the office. You're also paying for that Burlington woman to stay here and I know you don't want to bleed money with her, so to get her out of here as soon as possible, I need this time off"

"Eden" he said and I just looked at him "Her name is Eden"

"I know, I was being polite" I said

"That's not what I hear" he said and I wondered what he was talking about

"Stephanie wants me to tell you that you're on her shit list"

"But I didn't say anything, it was Brown and Cal, mostly Cal" I whined. I knew I was throwing my friends and co-workers under the bus, but it really was them I never said a word. Ok its true, everyone here knows I've got a thing for the ladies. It gets me going when they dress in them tight dresses and those high heels that make their butts and legs look hot. I can't help it, I'm just a guy.

"Really not my problem Santos, but you will be respectful to Eden while she's here and if not it will become my problem"

"Of course" I told him. Just because she wasn't my type didn't mean I was going to be cruel to her. I was gonna squish her like a bug and send her packing back to Cali, but I wasn't gonna be cruel.

"The time off?" I asked

"Fine, I'll call Tank and let him know to change the schedule, it better be a damn good proposal Santos" he said picking up the receiver on his desk phone.

"It will be" I said. It was gonna be so good Eden wont know what hit her.

After going out with Binkie for a few hours, I came back to RangeMan, changed into a pair of shorts, and headed down to the gym. When I got in there, I found Brown and Cal working out on the free weights and decided to join them. Doing some stretches to warm my muscles up, I picked up a weight and began to work out.

"You clowns got me in a lot of hot water last night" I told them blowing out some of the air I had during the rep.

"Stephanie?" Bobby asked sitting his weights back to the floor grabbing his towel and water bottle.

"Yes"

"Hey that was all Cal" he said taking a drink

"But it was true was it not? We have all seen the types of women Santos brings home" Cal said from the bench he was laying on.

"And what about you guys?" I asked

"This isn't about us" Cal said sitting up "It's about you and now this Eden chick and the only way to win is the Santos charm"

"No it isn't" I said and he looked at me and then over to Bobby "She isn't my type, but I can win by my proposal" I told them and they busted out laughing

"Uh huh good one Santos"

I shook my head. My reputation around here was that of a jokester, a playboy, and a goof off. No one here ever takes me seriously until we are out in the field and then they all know that I am all business, but in the office they don't think I have the brains to perform like Ranger or Tank. I guess winning over Eden wasn't the only thing I had to accomplish, showing these idiots I also know a thing or two when it comes to RangeMan was another thing I needed to do. I will show them that I also have a brain and can use it, looking over and seeing them still laughing I told myself that no wonder Steph rolls her eyes at us all the time, I needed new friends.

After my so called workout and my ride back up to the fourth floor with tweedle dee and tweedle dumb, I was so glad to lock myself away inside my apartment. I walked down to my bedroom, stripped off my sweaty clothes, and went into the bathroom to shower. After my shower, I slipped another pair of shorts on and crashed on my couch flipping through the channels on my TV for a while. Not finding anything on that I cared to watch my eyes landed on my lap top that was sitting where I had, had it earlier.

"I wonder if Miss. Eden is back from where ever she and Steph went?" I asked turning on the computer. While it loaded, I grabbed a beer and sat back down in time to see Eden walk in with several bags from Macys and one from Victoria's Secret.

"Really?" I asked the screen watching as she locked the door and rested against it.

Eden's Pov

Opening the door to the house that Mr. Manoso was letting me stay in, I closed the door and leaned against it to catch my breath. Looking at the bags that I had, I sighed as it had been a long and exhausting day. I hadn't bargained for any of this, I was to come to New Jersey, present my findings to Mr. Manoso, and close the deal. Never in my itinerary was a day of shopping, lingerie buying, Mani's/pedi's, or hair styling scheduled. Stephanie was a very nice girl and all, but I wasn't here to make friends, I was here to work. Toeing off my shoes, I pushed off the door and took my bags into the bedroom.

When I got into the room the big bed looked so inviting. I placed the bags onto the bed and looked at the watch that was around my wrist, it was only five back home, where I really wanted to be and I would be trying to finish up at the office so that I could go home or if need be head over to some sights and take pictures. Time is a strange thing, there I would be still in work mode and here everyone was ready to stop for the day. Everyone here was already done with dinner and was settling in for the night and I was surprised at how tired I was and wanting to crawl into bed and let the day end.

Opening the bags that Stephanie said I just had to have, I brought out the clothes that was in them and laid them out on the bed. I could justify the shirts and jeans that I got, but when I brought out the dresses, I held them up and shook my head, Stephanie insisted that I needed them incase one of the more high profile clients asked me to a party, but I knew that wouldn't happen and knew I'd just wasted Mr. Manoso's money. I gathered all the clothes back up and put them back into the Macys bags and dropped them into the floor by my suit case. When I turned around a little pink and black bag was sitting there looking at me. It sat there mocking me, reminding me about my visit to its store. Stephanie had said that when a woman has nice sexy underwear on that she feels powerful and sexy, maybe, but not me. When I was in that store I grabbed some things they offered in my size and went to try them on. Each panty, bra, or teddy left me feeling exposed and showed the couple of fat rolls that I had. Everything I tried on made me feel so huge and by the time I came to the baby doll nightie I was so depressed. I know Stephanie meant well, but the only reason I chose the baby doll nightie was because it was the only thing that covered my problem areas and I was comfortable in wearing.

"Like I will ever wear this" I said bringing out the sheer back and while garment. The panties were all black and the shell of the nightie was black and sheer, but the bra area was white with an overlay of black lace. "Or ever have anyone to wear it for" I said wading it up and stuffing it under the clothes in a drawer.

"Wine" I said grabbing a pair of sweats and running into the bathroom to use it and change.

Going into the kitchen I uncorked the bottle of red I had opened from last night and poured a glass out. Opening another cabinet I grabbed the pack of Vienna Fingers cookies I got when Stephanie had Tank stop by the store before coming here. Carrying my glass of wine and cookies, I grabbed my lap top and settled into the couch to work on proposal for a while. While sitting there I pulled up the weather channel page and checked on the storms that were to come later tonight. I was hoping that I would see mostly green on the screen telling me it was just rain, but when the map fully loaded angry red and orange lines were in the middle of Pennsylvania and I knew this was not good.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephanie's Pov

I slowly came to a stop at the garage gate and waited for it to open. Ever since I dropped Eden off at the safe house, I couldn't stop thinking about her and when the gate raised my mind filled with thoughts of her again. Its funny how in something's we're the same as each other, we as women have breasts, periods, and the need to be loved and accepted, but then there are things we are very different in. Lula is a very overweight person, but she could care less about what anyone thinks of her, she is full of life and sass and she owns it. I know she gets a lot of looks and stares, because I am one of the people who does it, but Lula, to her they are looks of admiration. Lula looks good in her colored hair, size two clothing, and thongs and she knows it too.

Now with me, I don't know if I go as far as saying I don't care about my weight. I do tend to enjoy my foods a lot and have to unsnap my jeans under the table to breathe when I'm done. I guess I'm the typical girl who notices her jeans fitting to snug, freaks out, and then force myself to run to be healthy or eat "Ranger food" to loose a few pounds. Then I'm back to eating my pasta, chips, ice cream, and Tasty Kakes, it is a vicious cycle.

Then there is Eden, it was very hard for her to get clothes and try them on, she wanted to shy away from the whole experience. Shopping was always fun and therapeutic for me, I loved to browse the racks for hours and try things on and see what I'd end up getting, Eden, it was down right painful to her. What had happened in her life to cause her to see herself so poorly? She was not close to being big as Lula and she was very pretty, Eden had a very sharp business brain on her shoulders and presented herself with confidence when showing the plan to move RangeMan to the group. I know she had to be good, because Carlos hired her and he has to be in total trust that his wishes would get done. I was stunned with the transformation when she had her nails and hair done, Eden is a looker.

"Earth to Babe" I heard and looked at Ranger standing in front of me

"How did I get in here?" I asked seeing that I was inside the apartment and was standing by the window.

Carlos quirked an eyebrow at me " I heard you come in and thought that you would come see me, but you never did so I came out and found you standing looking out the window"

"Sorry, I don't even remember getting out of the car"

"Everything go all right with Eden and girls day?"

"It was an experience" I told him walking into the kitchen and was glad to see an open bottle of wine. Pouring me a glass I felt my bones dissolve after the first sip " Ahhh"

"What kind of experience?" he asked and I turned around to lean my ass against the counter

"Ranger" I said swirling the wine in my glass

"Yes Babe"

"When you met Eden yesterday what did you think?"

"That this was the woman that I had been talking too and working with for a couple of weeks and now it was ready to show everyone what we had been working on and what I wanted to do with RangeMan"

"No, when you first saw her what did you think?"

"Steph what is it you want to know?" he asked

I sighed, I thought I was making myself exactly clear or maybe that was my answer, he didn't think anything of her other than business "When you first saw Eden did you think she was nice looking, fat, ugly?" I asked

"Steph I don't care what they look like as long as the job I hired them to do gets done, but I will say that if she came in and looked like Lula, meaning her dress, I think I'd have to question if she was the right person for the job then"

"Its just Eden is very pretty and I want her to see that about herself. It was so hard to get her to buy some pretty dresses and then getting her into Victoria's Secret was a nightmare"

"Hmm I don't know Babe" Ranger said coming to me. He took my wine glass and sat it on the counter behind me "Sounds like you have had a rough day"

"No it wasn't rough, I just wanted her to be pampered and to see how pretty she really was" I told him "I just hated the look I saw when she said she couldn't ware my stuff"

"Well Babe" he said hugging me "Maybe it's not for you to show her"

"Maybe" I said hurting for Eden

Lester's Pov

Watching this woman that Ranger brought into our lives was getting excruciatingly painful, but as a man who monitors security feeds and performs stake outs for a living, I knew good things comes to those who waits. So far this woman has yet to work on anything for Ranger and why should she? She has already done all the work in the first place. The woman probably thinks she's got this locked up and feels that she doesn't need to work on anything, my dislike for her was getting more and more each time I saw her on the feed. This was my house, who was she to come in and disrupt it? She was an outsider and intruder and when I win this whole thing, she'll remember whose house this really belongs too.

I take a long pull on my beer as I watch her take stuff out of the bags she had placed on the bed, something about her looks different, but I can't put my finger on it. Like I said it has been painful to watch her, all she has done is settle in and go shopping, like I really care and want to watch her go through clothes, I really needed her to start working so I can see what I am up against. I watched as she stood there looking at the last remaining bag that sat on the bed. Why was she not ripping into it like she had with the others? Finally she scooted the bag towards her and brought something black out. Being the guy that I am, I began thinking about what stuff that little pink and black bag could hold. I have seen Steph on several occasions carry in a bag like that and knew from the look on her face and what the store sold that Ranger was one lucky sob. Eden unfolded the garment, held it up, and I saw what it was. As I looked the nightie over, I felt myself start to respond.

"SHIT WHAT THE HELL?" I asked jumping up from the couch. I took the beer I'd been drinking and chugged the rest of it. Eden Burlington was not my type of woman and she is also the enemy, to be aroused by her was not a thought I was going to entertain. "Then again" I thought what's that saying keep your friends close and your enemies closer, I could…. "NO I will not go that far and prove Bobby and Cal right, it was just the reaction to knowing what that store sales that's all. I am in enough trouble with Beautiful as it is; I don't need to add seducing to that list as well"

Eden's Pov

I watched the map and the progression of the storms and as the time went by they weren't changing. The angry reds that were there was an indicator of bad storms, heavy winds, and rains with the possibility of flooding. I closed my eyes and shook off the thoughts that came to me and reached for another cookie as I continued to watch the map. Eating the cookie I reached back over for another one and saw I had almost eaten the entire bag of cookies and was so disgusted with myself.

"Ok I need to stop looking at this" I told myself. I closed out the page I was looking at and opened the file that had everything Mr. Manoso wanted me to do for him. I knew he wanted a presentation on the things I'd worked on, but I had already done that yesterday in the meeting. Looking at the screen I thought about how I came out here for his final approval of everything that I'd found for him and now I sit in limbo. I could make a new set of documents and type up a summery of why it would be beneficial for a company like his to come to California, but everything else would remain the same.

"Mr. Santos will be the one that will have to start from scratch" I said as I started typing and then stopped when a thought hit me. To get this accomplished I would need access to a printer if I was going to make up another proposal and a few office supplies to present it with. Knowing that I couldn't get around and get the stuff that I needed myself, I was going to have to call Mr. Manoso tomorrow and see if he would be gracious enough to allow me the use of his equipment and a driver to take me for what I needed. Pulling my hair back, I got to work typing out an outline for a summery of my project. While I was working I flipped the TV on and kept it on the weather channel, every now and then I'd look up to see if by not obsessing over them the storms had lessen in severity. As they showed them and reported on them, they were still a strong line of storms.

"God please don't let them be bad" I said draining the rest of my wine from my glass.

In California we get storms, but they are a lot different than the ones the east coast gets. They aren't the typical run of the mill thunderstorms, when we get them buckets of rain will fall and fill our streets with water that makes them look like raging rivers. We deal with the deadly waters rushing through the streets carrying off everything that isn't nailed down. If it's not the water we have to worry about it's the mudslides that can come rushing down and carry you away leaving destruction in its wake. I've been apart of it all and it is terrifying.

I settle myself back into working and a sound blares through the house and scares me, causing me to jump. I look up at the TV and a mans voice come in and tells me a thunderstorm warning was just issued for my area, hearing this I toss my lap top onto the cushion next to me and read the ticker that is scrolling across the bottom of the screen.

"Severe Thunderstorm warning for Trenton New Jersey and surrounding counties until twelve midnight"

"Great that's only forty five minutes and it will be over" I said jumping up off the couch. I ran over to the window to look out, but it was too dark and you couldn't see anything. I went over to the door, opened it, and stepped out onto the little porch. In the distance lighting flashed and a low rumble of thunder sounded, when the wind picked up I knew the storm was on its way.

Going back inside the house, I made sure everything was locked tight. When the storm came closer and the thunder really started booming, I saved all my work on my computer and turned it off. When it finally went off, I ran to the basement door, sat on the stairs, and prayed.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie's Pov

After Ranger thoroughly inspected everything I'd bought from Victoria's Secret, we made our way back into the living room to get something to drink and to cuddle on the couch. Ranger handed me a bottle of water as he sat next to me and pulled me to his side.

"Feel better Babe?" he asked

"Yes you always make me feel better" I told him

"I know how to take care of my girl"

"You're girl?"

"Always" he said leaning over and kissing me slowly. As we were kissing a huge crack of thunder sounded and I jumped as it caught me by surprise.

"It's just a storm Babe, you're safe in a secure building" Ranger told me when I jumped. Looking over at the window, I saw streaks of rain and the flashes of lightening. Getting up from the couch I walked over to the window and Eden again filled my mind.

"Man it's really coming down out there" I said looking out

"That's what usually happens in a storm" Ranger's deep voice sounded behind me. He placed his arms around me and began kissing my neck. I watched our reflections in the window.

"You never usually glance at a storm before Babe" he said between his assault on my neck

"If I were in my old apartment I noticed them and if they were really bad they scared me a little, but I was thinking about Eden she's scared of them"

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a big girl" Ranger said untying the knot on my robe

"I offered her an apartment here if she was really scared to be there alone, but she said no"

"See she's fine"

"I hope so" I said as I felt his hand slide onto my bare stomach

"She is, now if you don't want to give anyone that might be on the outside or in the buildings across the way a show, I suggest we go to the bedroom"

"Yes sir" I said turning around saluting him

"Smart ass" he said with a grin. I laughed and went into the bedroom with Ranger following. Like he said Eden was probably all right.

Lester's Pov

Getting myself back in check, I sat back down to watch the feed again. I stretched out onto my couch and sat my lap top on my legs and watched Eden pour herself a drink, grab a bag of cookies, and sit down with her lap top.

"Finally" I said hoping she was gonna get to working on the stuff Ranger had asked her too. Wanting to hear what she was doing if she might say anything, I moved the cursor over to the place that controlled the sound, but before I turned it on, I needed to make sure no one else was around to hear what I was doing.

Sitting my computer down on my coffee table, I got up from the couch and went over to my door. When I opened it, I stuck my head out and looked up and down the hallway to see if anyone was around. It was late and most of the guys that had worked first and second shifts were in their room asleep and the third shift was upstairs working. The only thing that could be heard on the floor was the sound of Hal's TV; he often falls asleep by it as he lies on his couch.

"Perfect" I say as I close my door and lock it. If Eden says anything and it's heard it can be said it was on Hal's TV.

I sit back down and punch the button that activated the mic, I waited but she never said anything, all she did was watch something on her screen, drink, and eat cookies. Was this woman ever gonna work on anything?

"Of course not and why should she, she already had everything tied up in a pretty little box when she arrived here" I said as I watched her close her eyes and shake her head

"Oh I need to really stop looking at this" She finally said and I wondered what it was she was looking at that made her act that way

"Probably porn" I say to the screen as I watch her open something and begin to type "Finally" I breathe out going to the controls to move the camera angle to see if I could see what she was working on.

"Mr. Santos will be the one that will have to start from scratch" she said with a smirk. When I heard that little response all the guilt I may have been having for spying on her went out the window.

"Enjoy it now Sweetheart, because soon play time will be over and Mr. Santos is gonna mop the floor with you" I tell the screen seeing red at her little smirky comment about me. "Just because I've never done this before and this is your job doesn't mean you're gonna win. This is my house, my rules, and my brothers. When the shit hit's the fan it's us that always stand"

I watched as Eden pulled her hair back and saw she was in her zone. She was typing her fingers off and I was focusing the camera for a clear shot of her screen. What I could see on my screen looked like to be some kind of summery on what she had done, where she had gone to look at sites, and what she had found for her client. As she typed on this for a while and me getting board that she wasn't showing me anything else, Eden suddenly stopped working, turned on the TV, found the weather channel, and watched for a bit.

"Please God" I heard her say "don't let them be bad" she said drinking the last of her wine. I was confused by her statement, what didn't she want to be bad? I listened and watched, but she didn't say anything more, she went back to working on the stuff for Ranger. After a few minutes I heard a loud beeping noise and saw Eden jump out of her skin.

"What the hell?" I asked watching as Eden looked back at the TV

"A severe thunderstorm warning is in effect for your area" I heard the TV say. Eden jumped again at this, threw her computer over from her, and read the warning that was crawling across the screen.

"Great that's forty five minutes until it's over" I heard her say. I watched as Eden jumped up from the couch and began running around the house like a chicken with its head cut off. She was acting like the apocalypse was coming instead of a storm.

Eden opened the door and I switched to the door camera and watched as she stood on the small porch looking up at the sky. When I saw a flash of lightning on the screen, I looked out the window in my kitchen and saw the flash there too and heard the thunder. Eden hurried back inside and I had to hurry to keep up with her by changing to another camera. I watched in amusement as she ran around the house again checking and locking everything. She then hurried over to her computer, hit a few buttons, and shut it down. After her computer was off, she hurried over to the basement door and went inside by the time the storm had really picked up and was raging. Rain hit against my window and thunder shook the building.

"Oh please God make it stop, please make it stop" I heard Eden's disembodied voice plead. I couldn't see her, but I could hear her. As the storm continued so did her cries and it began to get to me. I never could stand to see a girl cry and hearing Eden's scared voice laced with tears the protector in me wanted to go and be there with her. I pictured in my head her sitting on the steps rocking herself and crying in the dark.

"Shit please stop crying" I said pacing my floor listening. I couldn't go to her, because what would I say if I did? She would wonder how I knew and to come right at the right moment, so I endured fifteen more minutes of her cries and screams when big claps of thunder boomed. After the storm finally passed I saw Eden emerge from the basement. She was litterly shaking and had her arms wrapped around herself in the classic protective gesture. Ms. Eden was scared of storms and I needed to get my head back in the game and not worry if she's scared or not. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself I think to myself as I sit and stare at her figure as she sits on the couch and does some deep breathing. Even though I just thought that about her, the way she looked tugged at me and I couldn't get her cries out of my head.

A/N~ Due to living in South Jersey, I will be experiencing a direct hit from Hurricane Sandy and may not get to post for a while, so I am posting a day early. I am praying that I wont loose power, but its looking pretty bad. I will not abandon the story and will be back when I can and will be writing on it during the storm on paper. Kinda eerie that this is the storm chapter and I am now going through a major storm and will probably be acting like Eden.

Please keep us all in thoughts and Prayers that this Storm will hurry and go away and that we wont loose power. I will miss you all and be thinking of you all until I can come back.

Karren


	10. Chapter 10

A/N~ I want to thank everyone for their messages, prayers, and support for me during the recent hurricane, I am humbled. It was no fun and I was scared to death and never want to go through that again (from TN where there are no hurricanes). My prayers were answered, I never lost power! As the eye of the storm passed over my lights blinked and dimmed several times but stayed on and they also blinked with the second set of winds hit after the eye passed. Where I live is 30 mins from Phili and what I saw when they let us go out on Weds was a lot of trees down, limbs, and a lot of blown off leaves everywhere. Please I ask that you all remember New Jersey still in your prayers and thoughts, the Shore was devastated and a lot of people are homeless and without power and nothing will ever be the same.

RRRRRRRRR

Ranger's Pov

Six A.M. found me in my office after a great workout first with Stephanie and then one in the gym. I looked across my desk at the pissed off man that was currently sitting in one of my guest chairs and thought to myself that this was to early in the morning to have to be dealing with this. I haven't even had a cup of coffee or any breakfast yet.

"So that's it?" Tank asked me

"Yes, I am the boss and can make the call" I remind him

"This shorthand's us in partnering up, you do realize?"

I level my sights on the man in front of me. If it was anyone else that questioned me on the ability to run my company, I would tear him limb from limb, but Tank knew he could and would get away with it.

"Again I am the boss. I was the one that gave him the challenge, so I should allow him the time to come up and work on his plans. How could he get it done and work too? Eden I know devoted her entire day working on the project and to be fair Santos should get the same time" I told him

"Well that is Ms. Burlington's job"

"Yea and for the next few days or weeks it will also be Santos's job" I told him. Tank shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

"He's doing this for nothing right? You already invested a lot on this expansion and you're ready to move on it"

"You know that in a meeting if someone has an issue that person's opinion is heard and worked out" I told him

"Yea I know the rules and also know that's never happened. You're keeping true to the code book, but I know he must have ticked you off or something, what was it? Was he hitting on Bombshell again?" he asked

"Get to work" I said and Tank grinned

After Tank finally left and I'd gotten to get some coffee and something to eat, I worked on some paper work. A little after nine my desk phone rang which surprised me since my cell is usually the one everyone calls.

"Yo" I said picking up the phone

"Mr. Manoso?" I heard a female voice say

"Yes this is he"

"This is Eden" she said

"Oh yes sorry I was distracted, I should have recognized your voice" I told her. I really should have known who this was; I have been talking to her for weeks now over the phone.

"Mr. Manoso I'm sorry to bother you, but I was working on your file and I need a printer and some office supplies"

"Eden you are welcome to come and work here at RangeMan were everything you need is accessible. I'll send one of my guys out to get you and bring you in, how about an hour ok?"

"Yes that's fine" she tells me and I disconnect and call Hal into my office. I tell him to go to the safe house and pick up Ms. Burlington and bring her back here. He nods that he understood his job and left to do his task. It was good to have someone just do what was asked and not question my motives.

When Hal came back with Eden, he brought her to my office. I told her that she could work from the conference room where we had, had our meeting and walked her down the hall to the room.

"I'll be out most of the day, but Steph will be down soon, just ask her to help you when you needs something and feel free to anything in the kitchen" I tell her as I open the door to the conference room. Once I did we found Lester had already commandeered the room for himself. Les looked up from his computer and leers at us.

"Sorry didn't know it was going to be in use" I tell her and she nods "you can have one of my men's cubicles"

"I couldn't take one your men's desk" she said

"The rooms big enough for both of us, I mean it holds all of us. She stays out of my way and I'll stay out of hers" Les said

"Santos" I growled at his attitude. I'd warned him already about respecting her.

"Mr. Manoso its ok I can share" Eden told me

"Please call me Ranger, everyone here does"

"Ok Ranger thank you for allowing me to work from here"

"Not a problem, right Santos?" I asked glaring at him as Eden walked passed him and sat her lap top down on the other end of the table.

"No not a problem at all" he said back to me. I stared at him some more before I left. When I walked back to my office, I took my cell off my belt and hit a number, when it connected I breathed out some of the pent up frustrations.

"Babe" I said as I walked into my office

Lester's Pov

Who the hell does she think she is coming in here like this and using our stuff to further her plan to relocate our business? This just isn't right, this is my place of employment, where I work, not her, let her figure something else out, I thought as I sat there fuming behind my computer.

This morning when I got up, I decided that I was going to begin working on the proposal that Ranger wanted me to do, I'd lollygagged enough. Sitting at my little kitchen table, I booted up my computer, and pulled up a blank page to start my plan, I had seen Eden writing a summery up of her ideas so that was what I was going to start with as well. I was going to write up why I objected to Rangers idea, my points and examples, and close with a final statement on why I feel this is the best direction RangeMan should go in. I sat there and stared at the little blinking icon just waiting on me to begin, but I couldn't. I got up from the table and began to pace back and forth, I knew what I wanted to say, it was all in my head, I just couldn't get it to come out. I placed my hands on my hips and tossed my head back in frustration.

"God Santos you know what you want to get across, you don't think Cali is the right place for RangeMan to go because it would demand to much time of the leadership team and we just cant be away for that long of time" I said looking up at my ceiling

"Dammitt you do paperwork all the time, you know how to write a report and how Ranger expects it" I said and then it hit me, it was too quiet here in my apartment. I always worked on the fifth floor with the constant chatter and typing sounds. I gathered my laptop and headed up to fifth floor, I wouldn't use my desk because the guys would be all up in my business, so I went in to the conference room where I could work alone and still have the noise of the office around me.

I was finally getting some work done and had lost myself into my work when the door opened and Ranger stood there with Eden looking surprised at me. I heard him apologize to her and tell her that she could take one of his men's cubbies.

"Oh hell no" I screamed inside my head, this woman was not going to make one of the guys let her use his desk.

"It's big enough for the both of us" I said to them "it holds all of us, she stays out of my way and I'll stay out of hers"

"Santos" Ranger gritted out at me with fire in his eyes. That last part kinda slipped out, I meant for it to be said in my head.

Eden and Ranger spoke for a few more minutes and then he warned me to behave. I know how to treat a woman, I don't like her, but I would never hurt her. Eden walked passed me and I caught a whiff of her perfume; she sat down on the other end of the table and opened up her computer as I silently fumed behind mine.

While she typed and I typed, I would look up over my laptop at her. She would rub the back of her neck and her fingers would brush into her blond curls that fell around her shoulders. I also noticed that when she worked she would stick the tip of her tongue out of her mouth when she was concentrating. As I watched her I thought she had curls like Steph and imagined my hands getting tangled up in them.

"What the hell?" I thought shaking my head of the images I had there. I must have made some kind of noise doing so because Eden stopped typing and looked up at me. I ducked my head back behind my computer; I can not have those kinds of thoughts.

"Excuse me Mr. Santos where could I find Stephanie?" I heard a little while later

"Straight down the hall make a right and she is the third cube on the left" I told her and watched as she shut her lap top and got up. Eden walked passed me and opened the door, I heard a couple of guys talking, they must have been blocking the door because Eden didn't go out she stayed put.

"Did you hear that storm last night" one of them said

"Yes it woke me up" the other one said. While they were talking I looked over at Eden remembering what I'd seen and heard on the feeds last night.

"It's supposed to storm again tonight and they said this one was gonna be bad with possible hail and tornados" we heard and I saw Eden stiffen, she had a white knuckle grip on her computer and I walked up to her.

"You ok?" I asked knowing she was scared

"Huh?" she asked turning her head and looking at me

"Everything ok?" I asked again my hand aching to touch her cheek, the fear in her eyes calling me to comfort her.

"Yea, where's the bathroom?" she asked

"Straight down that way, but knock before going in with the exception of Stephanie we are all men here"

"Thank you" she said and darted off. I watched her hurry down to the bathroom. As I watched her, I heard her anguished cries from last night play in my head.

"Hey" I called over to Manny and Binkie who was standing by the door

"You said there was going to be bad storms tonight?" I asked them

"Yea supposed to be bad with hail and a tornado threat" Binkie told me

"Shit" I said looking down the hall as Eden came out of the bathroom

"You aren't scared of storms are you Santos?" Manny teased

"Nah I'm not scared of them" I said, but I knew of who was as I watched her

I went back to my lap top and saved what I'd done and pulled up the weather channel dot com. Sure enough a strong line of Storms was cutting across the state of Pennsylvania and we were already under a T-storm watch. I looked out the conference room windows and saw Eden walk by and go down the hall on the other side.

"It's going to be a baaaad night" I said picturing her sitting on the basement stairs crying alone again. I turned back to the ugly sight on my screen and sighed as I drummed my fingers on the table.


	11. Chapter 11

Stephanie's Pov

When Carlos called me, I had just gotten out of the shower and was grabbing a fresh uniform to put on out of the dressing room. When I heard the phone start ringing, I ran out of the room, fell across our bed, and grabbed the phone answering on the third ring.

"Stephanie" I breathed out in a rush

"Babe" I heard as Carlos also breathed out

"Everything ok?

"Eden's here" he said and I didn't understand why her being here at RangeMan made him so on edge.

"And you need me to come down and baby sit her?"

"No she is alright its Santos I had to just deal with" he told me

"What has Les done now?" I asked getting pissed if he had caused a scene with Ranger involving Eden. I hadn't spoken to him since I heard all of them joking the other night and I was still bothered by it especially after spending time with Eden.

"Eden needed to come to use the office to get some work done. I'm not going to be in the office for most of the day so when she got here I was gonna set her up in the conference room, when we got there and opened the door Santos was already camped out in there doing his work."

"Ok"

"He gave me attitude about how they both could fit since the room held all of us when we use it" he said and I rolled my eyes. Was that a fat reference made towards Eden?

"I'll be right down" I told him. Ever since we had gotten together Ranger had made it a point to be open with me on how he was feeling and including me as his partner. Just a short time ago he would hold his thoughts to himself and I wouldn't know anything had happened.

"Thanks just do what you do" he told me

"I'll take care of it, be safe out there" I told him. As I hung up, I reflected back on his call and a warmth spread in my heart that he feels the level of trust he does for me and now knows to call and ask for my help when he needs it or to just hear my voice to calm and center him. He has the guys to always have his back, but it is a great achievement to allow me to come in and be so close.

After the moment I took was over, I flew around the room getting myself together so that I could get down there incase Lester decides he wanted to be a prick and harass Eden. I'll be damned if he tries anything while on my watch. I like Eden and she's really a nice girl, but knowing how she feels about herself and being around all these "perfect" men, joking or not Lester would hurt her feelings and I will not let that happen. Rushing out of the door I hit the button to call the elevator, when it arrived I hit the number five and watched as the doors closed around me.

When I walked onto the floor everyone as usual greeted me like they always did when I made my presence on the floor. I usually stop and chat with the guys on deck and then go get a cup of coffee, but this morning I was a little preoccupied. Hurrying off from Hal and Ramon, I walked down the hall and peeked in the windows of the conference room to see if Lester was behaving himself. What I saw was Eden on one end of the table typing and Lester on the other end typing as well, all seemed to be kosher at the moment between them. Bustling off to my desk, I smiled when I saw a hot steaming cup of coffee just they way I like it sitting on my desk as I walked into my cube.

"Thank you" I said to Hal who was standing with his shoulder propped up on my door way

"I saw you didn't go get it like you do every morning, so I thought I would help you out" he said

"Yea, I had something to check on"

"That woman that Ranger brought in?" he asked looking back towards to conference room

"Yea Eden, just making sure Lester was playing nice" I said looking over the tops of the cubes at the room

"I hear ya" Hal said knowing the reputation that his fellow co-worker had

I sat down at my desk when Hal went off to do his work and began to do the searches that appeared to fill my inbox. I had just hit print on the second search when Eden came up to me. When I looked up to acknowledge her my smile dropped at how frazzled she looked.

"Eden are you ok?" I asked seeing that her face was pale

"Yea, I'm ok" she told me and I looked behind her to see if Les had also came out of the room

"Ok" I said not wanting to make her uncomfortable incase Les wasn't at fault for her unease and also if he was I didn't want her to feel I was badgering her to spill if she really didn't want too "What can I do for you?" I asked

"Mr. Manoso, I mean Ranger told me that you could help me to use a printer here and get some supplies for my project"

"Ohh sure in fact my search just stopped printing you can use mine" I told her taking her lap top and hooking it up "After you print all you need we'll go to the supply room and you can help yourself"

"Thank you" she said and typed something into her laptop and hit the button that made my printer come to life

"So how did you make out with the storms last night? I know you don't like them"

"Fine" she told me and before I could say anything else on the matter the printer stopped and I handed her the pages she had made.

After that we visited the supply closet where Eden selected some white poster boards and some tacky stuff to mount her stuff with. I got one of the guys to help her and to take her back to the house when she was done. When Eden was gone, I was still thinking Lester had to have said something to cause her to look and act the way she was, so I turned on my heels, went into the conference room, and sat my sights on Les.

"What did you do?" I asked him

Eden's Pov

When Mr. Santos told me how to find Stephanie, I got up, opened the door, and found my exit blocked by two very large men standing in front of the door with their backs towards us. I was hoping that they would notice that the door had opened and there was someone standing behind them, but they were so engrossed in what they were talking on that they didn't. As I was about to say excuse me, what they were talking about got my attention and caused a wave of paralyzing fear to go through me and root me to the floor where I stood.

"You ok?" I heard a voice beside me ask

"Huh?" I asked nothing really registering, when I turned toward the voice I found Mr. Santos was standing closely next to me, his emerald eyes were warm and friendly which was odd to me, because I knew he didn't like me since he learned of the relocation plan and when near him I could feel the contempt rolling off of him.

"Everything ok?" he asked leaning in closer

"Yea" I told him. I wasn't about to embarrass myself and admit to him that I was scared of the storms that I'd heard was coming. I am over thirty years old and kids are usually the ones scared of thunderstorms "Where's the bathroom?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't think anything or question me any longer.

"Straight down that way" he pointed and then told me that I had to knock, because other than Stephanie there were only men in the building.

I quickly knocked on the bathroom door and heard nothing come from inside, I pushed open the door, locked it behind me, and leaned against it to have a mini freak out. Knowing that I couldn't stay in here forever I splashed some water on my face and went out to find Stephanie. I retraced my way back to the room that I shared with Mr. Santos and then went the way he told me to find Stephanie.

"Eden are you ok?" she asked me the moment she looked up and saw me standing there. I thought by splashing some cold water on my face that I would look better and you wouldn't be able to tell I was just freaking out.

"I'm fine" I told her, but I'm not sure she bought it.

Stephanie didn't press me for anymore details which I was happy about, because I didn't want to bring up again that I was scared of storms like I had when we went shopping. She knew I didn't like them, but she had no idea how terrified I really was.

Stephanie asked me a few more questions and I told her how Ranger has said that she could help me when I needed a printer. She smiled, nodded her head, and plugged my lap top into her printer and I began to print off the stuff that I needed. She then led me to the end of the hall to another room that was packed ceiling to floor with supplies. Stephanie nudged me after I stood there gawking into the room and told me to get whatever I needed. I went around the room and picked out a few white poster boards for my papers and some sticky mounting tape to mount them with, I came back to the door where Stephanie was still standing.

"Ramon will take you back to the house if you're finished for the day"

"Yes I think this is all I needed to do today" I told her really wanting to get back to the house so I could check on the storms that were supposed to be coming tonight.

They guy Stephanie said was Ramon came up to me and took everything I had in my hand and carried them to the elevator with me following behind him. He loaded everything into the back seat of a big black SUV which must be the vehicle that everyone here uses and helped me into the passenger side seat. As we drove back to the house, Ramon was trying his best to chit chat and I was politely answering him, but my mind was swirling with thoughts of the storms that were coming. Ramon pulled into the driveway of the house that I was staying in and I hopped out to help him with my things. As I waited for him to open the back door, I looked up and scanned the sky.

"Everything ok ma'am?" he asked. When I looked over at him he was standing there staring at me with the back door open.

"Oh yea everything's fine, here let me help you"

"I've got it just open the door for me and tell me where you want this to go" he said grabbing my computer, the white boards, the tape, and my bag

"Ok" I said shocked at how nice he was being to me. I usually go to work, stick to myself, and am often overlooked, so I'm not really spoken to all that much unless someone needs something done, that's how I've gotten good at doing my job by observing people and knowing their likes and dislikes and I figured all of Mr. Manoso's men hated me like Lester did.

Ramon stopped long enough for me to grab the key out of my bag and I ran up onto the porch and opened the door for him. He came in and I told him just to lay everything on the table. When Ramon left, I thought on how nice he was towards me, but then remembered the weather and rushed over to the couch, sat down, hit the power button on the remote, and waited for the local forecast.

"Ohhh Craaaap" I said when I heard and read what could possibly be on the way.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N~ Sorry for the late post, we had another storm here that gave me a few inches of snow and then I was a little under the weather myself. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

Lester's Pov

Ok I admit it; I don't have any clue as to what I'm doing. I am one of the founding members of RangeMan, but I'm not the brains of the company that's Ranger. He wants me to do graphs, charts, and maps and I don't have any idea on how to do all that, that was the reason on why I was spying on Eden so I could see what she had and how she did it. This is her job; she has no qualms on how to do it all while I sit here with my thumb up my ass. My strengths are in firearms, combat and B and E ask me anything on those subjects and I'll pass with flying colors, but I don't think those will help me on making charts and graphs for this project. Saving the summery that I'd wrote up to print later, I leaned back in my chair and stretched.

"What did you do?" I heard and came back up in my chair to see Steph standing in the room with her hands over her chest.

"Beautiful?"

"What did you do to Eden?"

"I've not done a thing to her. Didn't you see that when you were watching us through the windows?"

"Well since you know I was then you also know I left and went to my desk" she said her eyes blazing and boring into me.

"I didn't do anything" I told her

"Then why was she so rattled when she came to me?"

"I don't know Beautiful" I said closing down my computer and getting up "She overheard something about storms coming tonight from Binkie and Manny when she opened the door. She then asked me where the bathroom was"

"She did tell me the other day when we went out she didn't like them, maybe she really is afraid of them" she said

"Maybe" I said leaning my ass against the table looking at Steph

"I'm not really scared of them, but we all have something that we don't really like" she said and I rose an eyebrow "Ok nothing scares you guys, you're all so macho"

"We all have something we are afraid of Beautiful" I said meaning all of us guys "We are terrified for you to get hurt and the possibility of you leaving us one day" I told her. We usually don't do touchy feely, but Steph and I have been on the outs with each other and I really wanted her friendship back. I wanted for her to remember that we all love her and care about her. I watched as Stephs eyes, face, and body language softened.

"Are we going to be ok Beautiful?" I asked her

"I don't know it's up to you" she said and I nodded as she turned to leave. I know I made her think when I reminded her that I cared, but I guess she is a woman after all and wants to hold on to the issue to prove a point to me. I just hope I can do something to help my standing in her eyes or that this lesson passes soon. I love her and miss her in my life.

Making my way down to my apartment, I began to think about Eden and about how Steph said she was when she met with her. I saw the fear in her eyes as she stood there listening to Manny and Binkie talking. I wanted to pull her to me and tell her everything was going to be ok that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. It was the protector in me; I just couldn't take it when something was wrong with a helpless woman.

"GAH I so don't need this" I said flopping down on my couch putting my feet up on my coffee table"

"How can I slay her when I feel bad for her?"

"I don't care" I said tossing my head to the back of the couch "Eden Burlington is the enemy and we have no mercy for the enemy. We do not fraternize with the enemy, I don't care, I just don't care" I said making my mind up and taking my shoes off and laying down on my couch to watch a little TV.

Hours later my eyes opened and I looked around the room confused, it took me a moment to see that I was in my living room, on my couch, with the TV still going. I sat up to shake the cobwebs out of my head when a knock came to my door. Getting up, I staggered over to the door to see who it was beating down my door.

"Hey man" Brown said when I opened the door "Wanna hit the gym?"

Sure let me change" I told him as he followed me in, sat down, and started flipping through the TV channels.

"Saw you and that woman in the conference room this morning. I take it you finally started on your project for Ranger?" he called out to me

"Yea" I said walking in the room pulling a tank top over my head "Can you believe she came to work here?"

"Well yea, her only connection here is Ranger, he brought her in and she doesn't have any of her own equipment like she would at her place, so she has to work from somewhere" Brown said

"But we are in this competition, you don't come to the enemies camp and set up shop" I said sitting down tying my shoes.

"The building is big enough for you both" he said and I gave a snort

"Let's go"

Bobby and I spent a couple of hours down in the gym working out and sparing. When we stopped and returned to our apartments it was about five P.M. I jumped into the shower and when I got back out I noticed it was dark in my apartment, getting dressed I walked out into my living room to find out why it had gotten dark all of the sudden. When I looked out of my kitchen window the sky had clouded over and was dark back in the distance. Knowing that the storms weren't supposed to come till later I hopped on my computer and checked to see what was going on. Seeing that the storms had sped up, I started thinking of Eden. Pacing around my apartment I was torn between what I should do. I stopped, let out a breath, and walked out of my room.

Rangers Pov

It had been a long, boring, tedious day and I was glad to be pulling into my spot in the RangeMan garage. I was happy to be back home, my day was filled with meeting clients, going over to older clients and reviewing and updating their service, and then going over to Vinnies to see if he or Connie had anything for RangeMan. I could have just delegated all of my running around to one of the other senior members, but I am the boss and a little face time with me helps calm anything that they feel anxious over. All I wanted to do now as I climb the stairs to my apartment was see Stephanie and eat. As I opened the door the calm, coolness, and quiet of my apartment washed over me, how I love coming home.

"I'm in the kitchen" Steph called out as she heard me toss my keys in the tray on the sideboard. Walking into the kitchen, I found her bent over the table setting the last plate down in its place.

"Hungry?" she asked looking up at me smiling, she knew the double meaning to that statement and she was waiting for which one I was eager for tonight.

"Very" I said pulling her into my arms and kissing down her neck

"Let me just place the food in a warm oven to keep for later" she said pulling away from me

"Leave it, because one I get started the food will be ruined and I don't want to come back out here again tonight"

"Ook"

Steph and I sat down to eat and we both talked about our days. She had a lot of searches from Rodriguez and I still found it funny that to this day years later she moans and gripes about him sending her work. I would think she would be used to it as I said she has gotten them and known him for a couple of years now.

"Santos give you any problems?" I asked remembering his attitude earlier towards Eden.

"Well I'm not sure, he says he didn't do anything" she said and my eyes left my plate and met hers

"Care to elaborate?" I asked taking a drink from my wine glass

"After you called with the heads up, I hurried down to the floor and watched them through the conference room windows to see if Les was behaving himself"

"And was he?"

"Yes they were both working at their separate ends of the table. I figured all was ok, but I'd keep a watch so I went on to my desk to start some searches. I got a couple of them done when Eden came up and when I looked at her she was frazzled"

"Lester?" I asked gritting my teeth. I had already warned him twice about respecting my guest. Even if she wasn't my guest she was still a woman and women need to be treated with respect.

"That's what I thought too, but she assured me she was fine and told me about your offer to help her print some things off and the offer of some supplies she needed, but her face was really pale and her hair looked to be sweaty, she was just off" she said and I remained silent listening to all she had to say.

"I had Ramon take her home, well back to the house. When she left I went to Lester and demanded to know what he had done or said to Eden to make her look and act as she had"

"What did he say?" I asked

"He said he never said anything to her. He said she overheard some of the guys talking about the storms that were coming in tonight and then asked where the bathroom was"

"Storms?"

"Yes I told you she said she didn't like them and I had offered her an apartment on four if she really was scared and she said no. I'm thinking she really is scared of them a lot and her saying I don't like them is putting it mildly"

"So you and Santos ok?" I asked

"I don't know, I guess over time maybe" she said looking off. I knew she still loved Les and missed being friends, but on principal she wouldn't let what was said or not said go until Les learned what he needed to learn.

"Wow did you see that?" she asked looking over towards the window

"What?"

"It got dark all of the sudden" she said getting up from the table and going over to the window "Carlos look at this" she said motioning me to come to her.

"Looks like a bad storm is coming, Babe" I told her seeing the trees begin to sway in the wind that had picked up and the streaks of rain that splattered across the window.

"It's really black"

"Yea, but we're safe in the building" I assured her

"OH GOD CARLOS, EDEN" she gasped and spun around to face me "If she sees this she is gonna freak"

"Babe what are you doing?" I asked watching her run to the door and put her shoes on

"I'm going to go stay with Eden till the storm blows over"

"Babe, no I don't want you out in this" I said as it thundered

"She's scared and I should get there just as it hits, I'll be fine" she said coming and kissing me and running to the elevator.

"STEPHANIE" I yelled chasing after her. The elevator closed around her and I looked over and saw the stairwell door. I ran to it, hit it open causing it to thud loudly against the wall, and sprinted down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

Lester's Pov

In the garage , I was making my way to one of the trucks when the stairwell door crashed open with Ranger running out as the elevator doors opened with Steph running out and heading straight for one of Ranger's cars. Steph almost made it to the car before Ranger ran up behind her, grabbed her around the waist, picking her up causing her to yelp in surprise, and flung her over to another side before putting her back on her feet.

"Ranger stop I've gotta go" I heard her tell him

"You're not going out in this weather" he said and I flinched hearing the command in his voice. We ALL knew Steph didn't do well with orders.

"I'm not, well whose gonna stop me?" she challenged, another thing that shouldn't have been said. You don't give Ranger or any of us for that matter a challenge, we will accept and do it.

"Me" he said and reached for her. I watched as Steph squeaked and jumped back from him, Ranger stood there with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not going to be doing anything dangerous, I am only going over to be with Eden since she is afraid of storms. You asked me to be friendly to her and that's what I'm doing"

"Not dangerous? Look" he told her looking up at the gate that led up to the street. Both Steph and I looked; the wind was howling carrying leaves and grass as it blew. Rain was pouring down and lightning would flash and the thunder would roll over head.

"You want to go out and drive in that?" Ranger asked pointing

"Carlos Eden is scared" Steph said her voice going soft

"Steph it's just too bad out there"

"You brought her here Carlos and now you won't help her?" she asked

"Babe she is a big girl, she might be afraid, but it will pass and be gone by tomorrow"

"You didn't see how she looked or acted while she was here" Steph told him

"Babe I don't want you to leave"

"I'll go" I spoke up interrupting their conversation, two heads spun around to look at me "I was just leaving anyways to get some supplies for my project"

"Carlos no, he doesn't even like her, he wont care" Steph told him

"Stay with her until the danger is over" Ranger told me

"You got it" I said going over to my truck

"Why are you letting him go?" I heard Steph ask "It's bad for him as well"

"The men can handle it" he told her

"So it's because I am woman?"

"No Babe" he said pulling her to him "It's because you're my woman and I don't want anything happening to you"

"Carlos" Steph said accepting Rangers kiss. As I unlocked the trucks door to get in and leave, Stephs voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Lester Santos" she said and I turned to find her standing right next to me

"Sorry Beautiful cant talk, gotta go save a damsel in distress"

"Oh no you don't" she said shutting the door and wiggling herself in front of me "You were just leaving to get supplies for your project?" she asked her voice low so Ranger couldn't hear

"Yes" I told her

"You're lying"

"I am huh, what am I lying about?"

"You know good and well there is a room upstairs filled with supplies. There is no reason for you to leave and get anything" she said her eyes narrowing. You could see the gears working in her head as it all clicked into place, it was quiet scary.

"Oh my God" she gasped putting her hand up to her mouth "You knew already didn't you, you were going to her weren't you?" she asked and I kept quiet. It was fascinating to watch her brain work.

"How did you know?"

"You told me earlier today" I reminded her

"No I can see it in your face and eyes there is something more, you don't even like her, but there is this urgency to leave" she said rolling her eyes up to the ceiling and coming to rest on one of the over head cameras in the garage

"Oh God, you've been watching her" she said and my heart shuttered in my chest "I forgot about cameras, you all put them everywhere"

"Steph"

"You are a pervert Santos and not only that, but a liar and a cheat"

"I have never cheated" I said

"You were, you were going to get all you could from Eden and pass it on as yours, that's stealing and cheating"

"Steph I was not going to do that"

"You saw her freak out didn't you?" she asked and I nodded

"It's bad huh?"

"Yea" I said nodding my head "Look she isn't my type and I still plan on squishing her like a bug, but what I saw tore at me and I know she needs someone to be there with and for her" I told her and Steph rose her eyes at me.

"You hurt her in any way I will tell Ranger all about you watching Eden" she said pointing at me with a red painted fingernail.

"Fair enough" I said and was finally able to get in the truck and leave

Eden's Pov

When I had gotten back to the house, I kept tracking the storms. A little after I'd gotten back, Mr. Manoso or "Ranger" called me and told me that his house keeper would be stopping by with some food for me. I told him that I could make do with the food that was already in the house, but he said that it was ok and then gave me the shock of my life. Ranger told me he would send over a car with GPS, so that I could be mobile and not have to rely on one of his men to come pick me up and take me home. I thanked him for his offer and disconnected with him.

"I hope I'm not becoming a burden on Mr. Manoso by having one of his men coming over and picking me up" I said un-muting the TV.

"It would be nice however and better to have my own car to get around with on my own and not have to tie up one of his men"

An hour later, I heard a car pull up in the drive way. I went over to the window to see an older woman get out of the car and start to bring out grocery bags. I opened the door and met her on the porch.

"Hello dear I'm Ella, Ranger sent me" she said

"Hi Ella, I'm Eden" I told her "Here let me help you"

Ella and I carried the bags into the kitchen and put everything away. I was amazed at everything she had brought. There were meats, cheeses, milk, soda, wine, breads, fruits, and veggies. When Ella brought out the sweets she told me it felt so different to buy for me and not for RangeMan.

"How so?" I asked

"They are a healthy bunch and I need to be creative in making healthy tasteful foods they will eat" she said folding a plastic bag in half "And when Mr. Brown reads a new article in those doctor and diet magazines of his, he goes crazy trying new things and I have my orders to buy and learn them"

"Oh" I said picturing them in my mind, yep they were healthy, I said in my head as I saw them. Then I looked down where I was leaning over the island counter and saw the fat roll over my jeans.

"Well dear, I need to head home it's almost supper time and I've got a lot of cooking to do. Are you ok here or would you like me to show you something quick to make?" she asked me.

"Oh no I'm fine; I cook and bake so I'll be ok"

" Ohh I'd love to cook with you. It's nice to have another cook to cook with"

"Well" I chuckled "If I'm ever back this way maybe we will"

"Ok dear" she said and then left

When Ella left I realized I was hungry and thought I'd make some soup. I got out the carrots and celery and began to chop them up. As I was cutting, there was a shadow that came over the house and it got really dark, I went over to the window and saw the sky had clouded over and it was black to the left of me. I ran over to the TV and saw the weatherman say that a line of storms had picked up steam and was now entering the Trenton area.

"Great I'm just outside of Trenton" I said looking again out the window

"This is just the start, there is another line of storms tonight" he said and I closed my eyes and breathed out

"If I can hurry I can still get the soup going before it hits" I said heading to the kitchen. When I began chopping again, I heard a knock at the door. Knowing that I was to be alone here, I stood and listened as another knock came. Going over to the door, I looked out the peep hole and was surprised to see Mr. Santos standing there.

"Mr. Santos?" I asked opening the door. I saw behind him that it was now raining and the wind had picked up.

"Uhhh Ranger sent me over, he wanted me to come and be with you since there is some bad weather coming and the power might go out and stuff" he said

"Oh ok" I said letting him in. I was shocked that he would come knowing how he felt about me being here. I walked back into the kitchen to cut up more of the vegetables for my soup. I wasn't sure what I should be doing now having Mr. Santos here.

"You cook?" he asked me standing over on the other side of the island

"Yes are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it I am starving, I haven't eaten anything all day. What are you making?"

"Chicken soup" I told him "and maybe some brownies for later"

"You have anything to drink?" he asked me

"Sure help yourself, Ella just brought some stuff over" I told him pointing my knife in the direction of the fridge.

Mr. Santos rummaged through the fridge and came out with a can of soda, a thunder clap sounded and I yelped in surprise. Mr. Santos came over to my side, sat the soda on the counter, and spoke to me.

"Just keep on cooking and ignore what's going on outside" he said his voice warm and smooth.

"Ok" I said. I really did need to try and calm down and contain my fear. I did not want to freak out in front of Mr. Santos.

I kept cutting the vegetables and was almost done when a huge crack of thunder sounded shaking the whole house. I jumped and my heart was racing and I wanted to bolt down to the basement. Looking over at Mr. Santos, I wiped the sweat that was forming on my forehead, and began to finish my chopping, but my hands where shaking and the knife I was using slipped and sliced through one of my fingers.

"OH SHIT" Mr. Santos gasped when I gasped and held my bleeding finger with blood dripping all over the cutting board, floor, and sink. Mr. Santos grabbed a hand towel and wrapped my hand up in it.

"Hold on" he said holding my hand. He took his phone off his belt and called someone.

"Brown where is the first aid kit in the safe house that Eden is staying in?" he asked and waited for a beat and then took off. I heard him going through stuff and then came back carrying a medium sized bag with him.

"I'll have to get back to you on that" he told this Brown person that he called. He brought my hand over to the sink and carefully unwrapped it.

"Ok I'm looking now" he said placing his phone down and punching a button


	14. Chapter 14

Lester's Pov

I carefully un-wrapped the towel that I'd placed around Eden's hand in case it was stuck to any of the blood that may have dried. When I saw the amount of blood on the towel and the drips that were still coming off the cut, I just knew she was going to have to have stitches. I turned the water on in the sink and softly washed her hand with mine to get all the blood off so I could see what we had to deal with. I was very surprised that after washing it, it didn't look so bad.

"You there man?" I turned my head towards where I left my phone and called out to Bobby

"Yes, what does it look like?" he asked

"I don't think she needs any stitches, but there is a pretty good slice across her finger and a lot of blood"

"Ok, you need to clean it out and that's gonna hurt like hell, but hopefully she isn't like Steph and can take it better. Next you are gonna put a few butterfly strips on it and then for good measure so nothing will get in to infect it, place a band aid over it"

"K I think I can play medic now" I told him

"That's a scary thought; call me if you need me"

"Ten four" I said and reached over and punched the button to turn him off

After disconnecting from Bobby, I looked up from where our fingers were in the water to Eden's face and saw that she was staring at our hands in the sink. I knew the next part of cleaning the wound was gonna hurt and from my knowledge of Steph, this was going to be bad. I grabbed a paper towel off the roll and re-wrapped her hand and grabbed one for me as well to dry my hands off.

"Hop up on that stool over there and I'll patch you up?" I asked motioning over to the bar stool that sat on the other side of the island. Eden holding her injured hand nodded and walked around the counter.

"I want to say I'm sorry right off for what I am about to do" I told her folding some more paper towels and laying it on the counter for her to rest her hand on for me to work. I removed the toweling that she held around her finger and saw that it had started to bleed again.

"Sorry for what? you didn't do this, it was my own stupidity"

"No I'm not sorry for that, I'm sorry for what's coming next" I said taking the bottle of peroxide out of the bag and unscrewing the cap. Once I had the cap off I poured some into the cap and saw Eden watching me very intently as I came towards her and poured the liquid over her finger. I waited for the shriek fest to happen, but all I heard was Eden suck in a breath causing her to hiss.

"You ok?" I asked watching the finger and the blood start to fizzle.

"Mhmm just stings" she said as she watched the wound sizzle as well.

I pulled over the second bar stool and straddled the seat. I looked again into the bag and found some antibiotic ointment and pulled it out, laying it on the counter I picked up Eden's hand and blew on it to help take the sting away.

"Let's see if I can do as good of a job that Brown can" I said taking paper toweling and gently wiping the bubbling blood off her finger. Eden kept her eyes on me the entire time that I placed the ointment on her finger and spread it around with my finger tip.

"Not to bad if I say so myself, maybe Ranger should make me a Medic as well" I said grinning up at Eden. I looked back down at her hand and noticed then how soft, small, and paler in color her hand was compared to mine.

"There you go" I told her adding the strips. I couldn't find any band aides so I taped some gauze to it.

"Thank you" she said pulling her hand back inspecting it "I've never had someone fix me up like this before"

"No?"

"No"

"Your boyfriend doesn't patch you up when you injure yourself?" I asked putting the supplies away. I noticed she hadn't answered me. When I looked back over to her she had bowed her head and was looking away from me.

"Uhh then what do you do when you cut yourself?" I asked wanting to ease the tension that somehow filled the room.

"Curse, suck on my finger, and put a band aid on it"

"Ahh" I chuckled. Eden finally picked her head up and looked at me and our eyes locked. I never had noticed before, but she had the most beautiful brown eyes that I'd ever seen. They had what looked like different shades of browns with flecks of gold scattered in them that shined when the light caught them. I was so drawn in to them.

"Stop it Santos" I said to myself shaking my head of my most recent thoughts "You are only here to be with her through the storms, she is your enemy remember" I told myself. I turned away from her and continued to repack the bag.

Eden's Pov

I sat in silence and watched Mr. Santos pack up the stuff that he had used on my finger. Like the rest of the men I have seen at RangeMan, he was tall, dark, and handsome. His muscles flexed when he moved them and I jumped when he tossed the case over his shoulder returning it from where it came. While he was gone I looked over at the dinning room window and noticed the storm had passed and was thankful that Mr. Santos could leave now that it was over.

"Ok that's all taken care of, want me to help you clean the mess up we caused?" he asked walking back into the kitchen

"Mr. Santos you don't have to stay, the storm has passed and is over now" I said looking over at the window again.

"Lester"

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Call me Lester or Les, that's my name. The only ones that call me Mr. is clients we do security for and doctors" he told me

"Well Lester" I said "The threat is over now, you can go back to the office I know you must be busy" I knew he had a certain project he was to be working on for his boss. Lester looked at me and gave me a lop-sided grin.

"Ranger said that I couldn't leave until ALL the danger was over and if I remember correctly that was just a line of storms that had just developed and the others were to come in tonight" he said and I swallowed hard as I was reminded that what he said was true. I now had another fear, what to do with Lester? I never had a guy come over and hang out, I usually kept to myself and never had people come over let alone a man.

"And" he said "I was promised chicken soup"

"I can't make it now, it's all covered in blood" I said looking over at the blood covered cutting board

"We'll clean it up" he said going back behind the counter

"There's blood on the vegetables"

"Only the ones you were cutting when you cut your finger, the others are all right"

I hopped off the stool that I was sitting on and went over to inspect the food. Lester was right the only ones that had blood on them were the ones that I had been cutting when I had sliced my finger open. If I threw just them away and got a new cutting board everything should be fine.

"See if you ignore what was going on outside you will be fine" Lester said and I looked up to find him standing next to me.

"It was kind of hard to concentrate on the storm having a bleeding finger" I told him wiping the counter off where my blood had dropped.

"There you go when a storm comes up just cut a finger and you won't be so scared" he said with a twinkle in his eye "A sorta diversionary tactic"

"I don't think so" I said grabbing the chicken breasts out of the fridge to boil. As I did so Mr. Santos, I mean Lester took his coke that he had opened earlier and went into the living room. Why did he of all people agree to come here? I know he has objections to me and my work; he has made that abundantly clear during the meeting. I knew there was this level of hatred towards me I wasn't stupid. There could have been a number of men, Ranger could have sent to check on me like Ramon the one who dropped me off earlier, he was nice, why Lester? And why was he being so nice to me knowing who I am and what I'm about?

Ranger's Pov

Tap tap tap…tap tap tap…tap tap tap.

"Babe!" I called from the kitchen doorway

"What?" she asked raising her fingers to tap again

"I love you, but please stop tapping ok?" I asked coming up behind her and taking her hand into mine kissing each finger nail she was ruining.

"I can't believe you let him go of all people"

"Steph I already explained why"

"Yes, but he doesn't like her and will only half ass concern for her"

"Babe, Lester knows what to do" I said turning her around to face me as I placed my hands on her shoulders "You know Les and you trust him right?" I asked and she looked away.

"Stephanie?" I asked. It was really starting to get to me that she would question the trust and loyalty of my men. They all love her and would break their necks to do anything for her.

"Steph it's not like you to question Les like this. I gave him instructions and I know he will carry out and follow my orders"

"Oh I have no reason to doubt that, but what about the human side of all of this? He is in competition with Eden for a job and she is fighting for a deal as well. Lester dislikes her coming in here stirring everything up, forcing him to do something he's never done, and now he's there to comfort the one he sees as the enemy? Come on you think he will really care that she is scared?"

Yes and if he's pissed at anyone it should be me. I was the one who has been working with Eden, it was me who brought her here, and it was me that asked Santos to make up a proposal on what he felt was right. Lester has been in many battles and in many situations that have warranted him to show some compassion to someone along the way. He shows it to you all the time and you know that" I said getting a little upset

"But Ranger that's me, Eden isn't me she is a threat to him and I'm not" she said and I picked up right away her using my street name. I knew she only knew me as Ranger since we met years ago, but since coming together she calls me by my given name, Carlos. It is only when she is angry, annoyed, or upset does she revert to calling me Ranger.

"You really think he won't care for Eden and deliberately not help her?" I asked my anger rising at her questioning my men's compassion for another human being.

"I just know what he said or didn't say about big girls and how he sees her now"

"Stephanie" I snapped, but then stopped what I was going to say "You and Lester need to squash this thing you have between you two and get back to what you had with each other. I know and trust Lester will be there for Eden in any and all ways that are needed. He knows what needs to get done and what I expect of him. And Babe even though we don't always show that we have feelings we do and Les would really be crushed that you thought so low of him after all you guys have been through" I said walking away, I needed to leave before I blew up at her and scared her.

"Where are you going?"

"Gym"

"Carlos" I heard as I shut the door. I needed to release this tension in a good way and not on the woman that I loved.


	15. Chapter 15

Stephanie's Pov

I closed my eyes and tears streamed down my cheeks when I heard the door close and the latch click. That sound echoed through the apartment as the silence enveloped me. It didn't take a genius to figure out that I had just hurt Ranger; he never said I did and he really didn't have to the look on his face said it all.

Ranger and his men are very proud men and to point they have every right to be with serving their country and their community. If anyone else that I heard was as critical as I just was I would have flogged them for disrespecting my friends, but it wasn't any random no body, it was me. I felt so small right now, it would have been better if I'd just took my gun out and shot him, it would have hurt less than me loosing faith in the guys who loved and cared for me so much.

I knew with Carlos walking out on me, it wasn't a bad thing or the end of our relationship, in fact I knew he wasn't running from the building to get away from me and that going to the gym to let off some steam was a good thing so he wouldn't say or do something to hurt me. Now the ball is in my court to fix this, it is bad to have something going on between another and then drag others into the fight. It's bad for moral to have a building full of men taking sides and always being on edge ready to jump and pounce. I needed to do as Ranger said and fix this between Les and me. Going into the bedroom, I picked up my phone that was on my side of the bed on the charger, and sat down to scroll through my contacts.

Lester's Pov

Eden and I were sitting on the couch watching TV after we ate our bowls of soup. As I watched and kept an eye on Eden who had been silent since I fixed her finger, my phone rang. Picking it up from the cushion next to me I saw it was Steph that was calling, not wanting Eden to hear us discussing her I went into the bathroom to take the call.

"Hey Beautiful what's up?" I asked sitting down on the closed toilet lid. I cheerfully used her nickname that I only use in hope to remind her that I am still her friend.

"Lester" I heard and was surprised with how much emotion was in her voice. Right away something was alerting me that something was wrong and I was wondering where Ranger was because he would have her and be there for her.

"Steph what's wrong? Where are you and where is Ranger?" I asked running out of the bathroom into the bedroom. I was filled with so much concern I was on my way to go to her and leave Eden.

"I'm at RangeMan" she said

"Ok where at in RangeMan?" I asked my mind conjuring up all kinds of possibilities of why she was so upset and there in the building.

"Up on seven" she said and I nearly keeled over with relief knowing she was in their safe apartment, but I still had no idea why she was so upset.

"Stephanie are you ok?" I asked leaning against the door of the bedroom

"Yes I'm fine, I was just calling to find out how Eden is doing" she said and I knew that part of that reason was a lie.

"She's fine" I told her sitting down on the end of the bed

"Are you taking care of her?" she asked

"Of course I am. When I got here she was in the middle of cooking when the storm came in. There was a big roll of thunder and she cut her finger, I took care of her and patched her up. You can call Bobby if you don't believe me; I called him when she did it"

"I believe you" she said

"Ok Steph what's wrong? I can tell something is wrong"

"I didn't believe in you" she said and sniffed

"What? You just said you did"

"No, when you left I didn't think you really would watch over Eden like she needed because of this stupid project and the competion between you two. I assumed you would do as Ranger asked, but wouldn't really involve yourself"

"Oh"

"Yea"

"Is this what's got you so upset?" I asked her surprised she was talking to me because the last I knew she was pissed at me over the whole joke thing Cal and Bobby did.

"I kinda lost it on Carlos about letting you go. It was only because I can see how you feel when Eden is around and I know you don't like her and want as you said to still squish her, But Les she really needs you. You were already in the garage when we got in there, you said you saw her break down and it wasn't good, so you must have felt something to have already made the decision to go to her"

I scrubbed my hand through my hair and down my face, Steph was extending an olive branch of sorts to me and explaining why she was so mad "Beautiful I understand how it does look and I fully intend on winning this thing between us, but I will be here for Eden in any way she needs me and wants me too. I promise you I will take care of her"

"Ok" she said and I felt some of the tension between us lift so I dove into the deep end to discuss what had went down between us. She was very important to me and I really wanted our relationship back.

"Steph I'm sorry about the other day and the joke you walked in on. It was just us guys spouting off and in my defense I didn't say anything"

"But you didn't defend yourself or tell them that weren't true. Les its difficult being women. We are always looked on and judged on our appearances and abilities. If we don't look like one of those size two girls you pick up then you can just forget it. We struggle to fit it and we struggle with our weight and trying to look good, just because some of us may have a little more curves or be more plump doesn't mean we don't have feeling and have things to offer"

"I think I am beginning to see that" I said. Eden isn't my type but her eyes have drawn me in, I thought of her hair and what it would feel like in my hands, I got aroused at seeing the nightie she bought, and noticed while holding her hand in mine how small and soft it was.

"Good because it really hurt to think you were really that shallow"

"Sorry Beautiful"

"Me too for not trusting and believing in you" she said and it felt like my heart came up in to my throat. I think its official that Steph and I had made up.

"I need to get back to Eden those storms are supposed to come in sometime"

"Les take care of her and I don't just mean because of the storms. Eden is a great business woman, but she doesn't like herself and being here and around all of us has been very hard on her.

"I will, you know I will"

I disconnected with Steph and walked back into the living room where I'd left Eden sitting on the couch watching TV, only she wasn't there now. I found it hard to believe what Steph was saying how Eden didn't like herself. When she was presenting the idea of expanding to Cali she was very confident in standing and delivering, I haven't seen anything different of her.

I looked around the room and found Eden standing with the front door open looking out. I admit like I said she isn't my type of girl that I usually go after in a club, but maybe that should change I thought as I watched her. She wasn't overly fat now that I really look at her, she was great at her job by way of what she gave to Ranger, and she had something that was drawing me to her more and more. This cant be good? How was I going to go against her when I have feeling for her? I stepped further into the room to go to her when a beeping sound came over the TV. Eden jumped and turned to the TV as did I.

"A severe thunderstorm warning is in effect for your area until eleven forty five P.M. This storm could contain the following: Heavy rains, winds, tornados, flooding, and hail. If you are outside please seek shelter immediately and if you are in your home please go to the lowest level of your home preferably a basement"

"Oh God" I heard and looked over to Eden. She had gone ghostly white all color in her face was gone and looked like she could pass out any minute. I ran over to her and got her attention.

"Hey" I said lifting her chin so her face met mine "You are ok, we will be fine, I am here and I am not going to let anything hurt you or happen to you"

"You can't promise that" she said her eyes going wild and tears coming down her cheeks, damn she really was scared. I took my hands and cupped her face wiping the tears away with my thumbs. Eden sucked in a breath and pulled away like I had burned her with my touch. I wasn't used to a woman acting like that when I touched them.

"Eden please don't be scared" I said as she wrapped her arms around herself

"I really hate storms" she said looking over at the alert that was still scrawling across the TV screen.

"I know" I said and her head snapped over to me questioning me

"I could tell from earlier" I said not letting her know I knew from seeing her break down on camera. I walked up to her to comfort her, but as soon as my hand touched her she pulled away again.

"I'm uhh going to go around and grab some stuff to be prepared in case the lights go out" she said taking off into the bedroom leaving me standing confused as to why she kept pulling away and not allowing me to touch her.

A/N I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving I did until we had a 2.1 magnitude Earthquake with an epicenter right next to my house in South Jersey. What is going on with this wild disaster stuff? Any ways I am very Thankful for the people on here, the reviewers, and some of the ladies that i have made good friends with. I love you all dearly!

Karren


	16. Chapter 16

Eden's Pov

I went into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. When it was closed I leaned against it and allowed all the twirling emotions inside of me to come ahead and over take me. Sweat began to pour down my forehead, my heart was racing in my chest, and I was finding it hard to breath. I knew right away I was having a panic attack and it wasn't just because there was a bad storm that was coming, it had a lot to do with it, but it wasn't the only reason. The other reason was the man that was out there in the living room.

All my life I have been heavy and all my childhood I've been laughed at, called names, and felt like I was not good enough, pretty enough, or worthy enough for any type of male attention. In school I had many many crushes on guys, but they never knew and if they had found out, I would have been looked down upon and laughed at. To this day I can hear the kids calling out "EARTHQUAKE" when I walked by them going up to the front of the class to read my report. From then on I've learned to keep to myself, to close myself off so I wouldn't be hurt and not have to worry about rejection.

In college I did the same thing, I never put myself out there in fear of being ridiculed and made fun of. I stayed to myself and kept my nose in the books and graduated with honors. I didn't have the fan fair like the rest of the kids had when they graduated, I just had my family who were very proud that I graduated and with such a high degree.

Now that I am on my own and in the work field, I tend to do the same thing as I did in high school and college. I am damn good at what I do, I am very observant, and I work very hard to achieve what the client wants, but that's all I do my life is my work. I dress for the office like I should, but I don't wear flashy cloths, drive an expensive car, have to have the expensive shoes or bags, I come in, sit down at my desk, work, and when I'm done I go home, and prepare for tomorrow.

I moved away from the bedroom door and go sit on the end of the bed to collect myself. I don't want to breakdown anymore in front of Lester; in fact I wish he wasn't here even though I'm scared to death. When he cupped my face and wiped my tears away a bolt of electricity shot through me from his touch. His hands are so warm and strong and that set off the reaction I had along with the fear of the approaching storm.

My mind swirled with thoughts of Lester. How he was so attentive when I had cut my finger, how his hands felt against mine when he washed the blood from my wound, and again how his hands felt on my face, and those mesmerizing green eyes of his that actually had the look of caring in them as he looked at me, but how could they? I'm just someone he has plans to step on and bury.

"He couldn't like me" I said remembering how vocal he was in the meeting we were in.

"He wants to win and he has to defeat me to do so"

"And even if there wasn't work between us he would never give me the time of day I'm just some over weight office worker" I said looking down at myself and seeing the bulge hanging over my jeans. A flash of a picture came to mind of me being laughed at by his coworkers when they find out he has been with me. "Gah" I said disgusted grabbing some sweats to change into "There is no attraction there so get it out of your head"

Lester's Pov

I stood there a little while longer watching the closed door of the bedroom. Eden had said she was going to go prepare incase the lights went out, but I recall there weren't any candles or flashlights stored in there. I understand that she is scared, I'd seen it on the feeds when she had first came here and when I looked into her eyes just a moment ago I saw that fear, but there is also something else that was wrong and I don't know what it is. Was it me, was she scared of me? She should be, but right now I didn't want her to be. Steph had warned me that Eden had a hard time with herself, but I'd never seen any of that, she just jumped away when I touched her, it was like I spooked her.

Sitting back down and waiting on Eden to come out, I finally heard the door open and watched as she came out and walked into the kitchen. I followed her and from where I stood leaning against the kitchens doorway, I could tell by the constant sniffing and the runny nose that she had been crying. I didn't want her to be scared of the storm or of me, but I was afraid that if I said anything or touched her she would freak out and run away again. I am so not used to women trying to get away from me, this was new and it intrigued me. I continued to watch Eden as she search for something in the kitchen drawers when another round of shrill beeps came from the TV alerting us again about the storms. When I turned back to her I saw her hands shaking.

"Screw it" I said walking up to her "I made a promise"

Taking her hands in mine I turned her around and wrapped my arms around her "You don't have anything to be afraid of I am here"

Eden placed her palms onto my chest and pushed at me to let her go. I was trying to assure her that this was ok when a loud siren sounded and all hell broke loose. The lights began to flicker and lightning flashed so bright that you would have thought it was daylight outside. Eden went very still and locked her eyes with mine.

"What is that?" she asked the siren whaling

I took her hand and we ran into the living room to find out what was going on. We stopped in front of the TV and saw another alarm was going on only this time it was scrawling across the top of the screen instead of the bottom.

"The National Emergency System has issued a Tornado Warning" the mechanical voice announced.

"Shit" I breathed out this was serious. I turned to Eden and she had gone dead still and her face was white as a ghost. Her eyes were wide and glued to the TV.

"Eden" I said coming into her line of sight blocking her view of the screen.

"Eden" I said again, but she didn't respond.

"EDEN" I said again placing my hands on each side of her face "I need you to listen to me ok, can you do that for me?" I asked and her eyes finally met mine for the first time.

"Listen and do as I tell you" I said and she nodded barely

"Go to the basement and wait for me. I am going out to my truck to get a few things and then I will come back in to join you"

"Please don't leave me" she said grabbing my hands

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to grab a few things and I'm coming right back. I'll be right behind you. Now go, get down into the basement"

Eden hesitated for a minute, but I shooed her towards the basement. When I saw her open the door and go in, I turned and headed towards the front door. As I opened the door the wind was blowing hard and the rain was coming down sideways. I ran to the truck grabbed my flashlight that was always there under my seat and the blanket and supplies that was always in each vehicle. As I ran back to the house the thunder boomed and shook the whole house and I heard Eden scream and cry out for it to stop.

"EDEN" I called to her to let her know I was on my way down the basement steps. When I got to the floor I found her huddled into one of the corners and it brought back the pictures that I'd thought of while listening to her on the feeds the first time. Running over to her I sat down and basically pulled her into my lap. Eden becoming aware that I was there clung to me tightly.

"Shhhh its ok sweetheart" I told her draping the blanket over us and holding her to my chest. Eden shook and cried as the storm sounds carried to us from above. My gut was just in knots hearing her cry and seeing how terrified she was. I thought hearing her on the feeds was bad, but hearing it in person was the worst.

We rode out the storm holding on to each other for the next forty five minutes. When the thunder seemed to be rumbling in the distance away from us, I make a move. Feeling me move, Eden poked her head out from under the blanket and looked up at me, I smiled down at her and ran the backs of my knuckles over her cheek.

"It's over Sweetie" I said and she just stared at me locked onto my eyes. I picked her up a little and sat her next to me and stood up.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME" she cried out

"I'm not" I told her looking at my watch to see that it was around twelve A.M. "Come on lets go upstairs to see if there is any damage" I told her holding out my hand for her. Once I got her up to me did I notice the exhaustion and fear on her face and knew the damage if it wasn't obvious could wait till the morning.

"Come on, I'll show you what my Mom would do for me when I was scared" I said leading her up the steps.

When we got back into the house there wasn't any damage from what I could see. I took Eden by the hand and led her into the bedroom "Get in" I told her and the color drained from her face.

"Its ok" I told her "Get in and lay on your side facing the wall"

"You're not leaving?"

"Nope you'll see" I said as she walked over and got into the bed as I told her. I toed off my boots and took off my shirt and climbed in to spoon against her. I felt her stiffen against me instantly.

"Sleep" I whispered "There is nothing to be afraid of anymore" I said combing through her hair like my Mom would do when I was afraid. I heard her softly crying so I leaned over and softly spoke to her in my native tongue, soon her breathing evened out and I laid down next to her with my arm around her thinking how tomorrow I go back to trying to defeat her.


	17. Chapter 17

Ranger's Pov

I hadn't intended to stay in the gym and be away from Steph as long as I had. I did a long deep workout and got all the frustrations that I was feeling out and when I was done and ready to go back up to the apartment, Tank came in for a work out and we got to talking about office stuff. When we finally parted ways, Cal and Hal came in to spar and asked me to critique them and spot them. When I finally left the gym I'd been gone almost three hours and knew Steph was probably upset. I walked into the apartment and noticed right away that it appeared to be empty. Worry and fear gripped my heart, with me staying away for a long time did Steph misinterpret and leave me?

"Babe" I called but got no answer. I grabbed my phone while searching the kitchen and living room and called the command floor.

"Has Stephanie left the building?" I asked when the call was answered. As I listened to the answer I confirmed she wasn't in the rooms.

"Thanks" I said hanging up. I was told she was still here in the building. If she wasn't here in our apartment there are a hundred different places she could be in the building brooding.

I walked into the bedroom to see if maybe by chance she had gone to bed early or was in the bathroom doing something, but as I walked in the two rooms were exactly like the kitchen and the living room, dark. Pivoting back around to go down to the fourth floor, I was prepared to go door to door if I had too. Before I made it out of the room I heard a loud thump come from the dressing room and looked at the area more closely. I immediately saw the door that is always opened closed and a shaft of light shown under the door.

"Babe?" I asked opening the door. Stephs head picked up and looked at me from her spot on the padded bench that sat in the middle of the long room.

"Hi" she said and relief flooded through me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"The storm" she said in a way that said DUHHH

"The Storm?" I asked

"Yes, didn't you hear it down in the gym?"

I thought back to my time in the gym and tried to see if I knew the weather had changed. All I could remember was going through the circuit and doing some bag work. When Tank and the others had come in no one had said a word about a storm and I've never really cared about the weather unless I am out in it.

"No I don't remember hearing it and no one said anything about it and anyways I've never known you to hide when a storm comes in"

"I know, but this one seemed really bad and I guess knowing and doing with Eden, I got spooked" she told me picking at her nails.

I put my arm around her and pulled her to my side" its ok to be scared Babe" I said kissing her temple

"I'm sorry" I heard her say softly "I know it was wrong of me to question the loyalty of the guys. I know that they love me and would do anything for me and I love them too. I was just trying to protect Eden"

"Babe, Eden is a grown woman and she doesn't need you to protect her. Maybe while being here she will find strength in putting up with Lester and see she is a strong person"

"I know she can hold her own with Lester in the work place, it's the other stuff Les does that I was afraid of, I don't think Eden has had many experiences and the way she feels about herself"

"Maybe Lester can help her there too" I said and Steph looked up at me wide eyed

"But he still wants to kill her in the project"

"Who knows" I said

"But anyways I know he is going to help her in any way she needs" she said I got the feeling she and Lester had spoken.

"You two talked?" I asked

"Yea, I felt so bad after you left that I called him and talked to him. He assured me that he would do anything for her, but still kill her in the project" she said and I grinned. I was so happy that Steph made the first move to end this battle between her and Les.

"You you two ok now?"

"I still don't think what he said was good, but yea we will be" she said and looked up at me.

"Are we ok?" she asked

"Yes Babe we're ok" I told her pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Lester's Pov

I woke up in the middle of the night with a start, something had woken me up. With my internal alarm system going off, I stayed as still as possible and listened to the house for clues as to what woke me up. Off in the distance I heard it, a low rumbling of thunder and immediately looked over at Eden hoping she didn't hear it and wake up.

"Shit" I swore under my breath. Another storm was trying to work itself up. If it continued to build Eden would hear it and everything that happened earlier would start again.

I laid there and listened for a while to see if the storm was gaining strength, but after a while nothing came of it and I figured it out that it was just some left over thunder from the previous storm. I looked over to the sleeping form beside me and dropped a kiss to her head as I spoke again soothing her in her sleep. DAMN what was happening to me? I couldn't give her kisses and be all nice she is my opponent. As I watched her sleep, I thought of the ordeal that last storm was and how Eden laying there next to me felt right. I wanted to protect her, God what was I doing?

The next time I woke up it was morning and I was on my back. The room was bathed in warm sunshine and I began to stretch to get the kinks out of my body. When I stretched I noticed a hand fall from my bare chest down to my stomach. Looking down I saw the neat French manicured fingernails lying right above my belt. I looked over to Eden and saw she had turned during her sleep and had her arm over me and my other one was holding her to me. Now that I was aware of her hand I could feel the heat it was causing on my skin. I easily picked up the hand and turned over to my side, but before I could lay it onto the bed its owner turned onto her back, woke up, and gasped when she looked up and saw me.

"Sorry that I woke you" I said, but she just looked up at me. The sun that was in the room made the gold flecks in her eyes glitter and I was completely drawn in. I saw Eden look me over and heard her take in a breath.

"You ok?" I asked her and she nodded

"Looks like a beautiful morning" I said and she just stared at me

"You have very pretty eyes" I told her touching the back of my knuckle to her temple. Eden closed her eyes and let out the breath that she was holding. I don't know why I was doing it but I leaned down over her and when she opened her eyes again she gasped and scrambled out from under me and out of the bed and locked herself in the bathroom.

"DAMN" I called out falling to the mattress. What was I doing, that wasn't supposed to ever happen. I pulled my self up, sat on the end of the bed, and looked at the closed bathroom door. How was I ever gonna get her out of there and why did she react that way to the idea of being kissed? If Steph and Ranger come by or call I'm screwed. I swear no more of this nice Lester, now i go back to being a pain in the ass, i cant deal with this crap.


	18. Chapter 18

Lester's Pov

Picking myself up from the mattress, I grabbed my shirt from the floor where I had thrown it last night, and pulled it over my head. Retrieving my boots as well I sat back on the bed and laced them up. After getting myself together, I felt like I could tackle the issue of getting Eden out of the bathroom to talk about what had almost happened or to at least apologize. Looking at the bathroom door I sighed and walked over to it to knock, but stopping in mid air I called to her through the door instead.

"Eden" I said and waited and got nothing but silence. If I hadn't seen her run in there I would think I was alone in the house with how quiet she was being.

"Eden" I said and then thought of a new plan as I was about to ask her to come out to talk "Eden I'm going to go outside to check around for any damage the storm last night may have caused" I told her and again got nothing. Maybe if she felt I was no longer in the house she would feel safe to come out of her hiding spot. I hoped this worked this damn woman was giving me a complex.

I don't understand what the big deal is, ok I admit it wasn't the wisest move for me to make, but it's just natural to kiss. It wasn't like we were doing something forbidden; we are well beyond the legal age. Why freak out and run away?

As I turned around and saw the rumpled bed, I thought back to being in the basement last night. She hadn't wanted me to leave her then and I held her to me and felt her heart beating against my chest. When the storm blew over, I told her and she came out of the little protective cocoon she had made against me. Eden had clung to me, what had changed now?

I thought on taking her into the bed room and sliding in next to her. When I was a kid and I was scared of a storm that had blown in, my mom would come to me and lay next to me like I had done with Eden. She would hold me in her arms, stroke my hair, and speak softly into my ear assuring me that things were going to be ok, that it was just God needing to remind us that he was still there and watching over us. Being in my Mothers arms always did the trick and I knew that it would help Eden as well.

When I draped my arm over her and pulled her back to my front, I could feel her shaking and knew she was still scared. When I began to comb my fingers through her soft curls I started to feel the tension leave her body. When I heard her sniffling, I bent over and told her just what my mom would say to me. I knew she wouldn't understand and if she had she would think I was crazy, but it had worked and she fell asleep. Looking back at the bathroom door I shook my head, if she wanted to stay in there well then so be it, I had other things to do besides sit here and beg her to come out.

Eden's Pov

I sat on the edge of the bathtub trying to get my racing heart and breathing under control. I knew Lester was just outside the door, I could see the shadow of his feet moving under the door. What was he going to do when he leaned over me, was he going to kiss me? Surly not, no ones ever been interested in me I'm always overlooked. I jumped when his voice called to me through the door, I waited to see what he wanted before I said anything, I don't think I could have spoken right then even if I wanted too, this wasn't supposed to happen and in my life it never happened. I listened again as Lester informed that he was going to go out and inspect the property for damage from the storm.

It wouldn't surprise me one bit if he found some the wind last night had sounded like a freight train was coming through and I hoped that he would just leave after that since the danger and his charge to me was over. I am glad that Lester was here last night, I don't know what I would have done if I had to go through that alone. He was so kind to me, he placed a blanket around us and I burrowed down and could hear his heart beating. Lester was so warm, comforting, and he smelled nice as well. I thought back to how his hands had felt when they had touched me, I let out a large breath I could not fall for him like I did the guys back in school. He is not into me and I was too old to go through all of that again.

Not hearing anything anymore in the bedroom, I carefully opened the bathroom door and peered into the room, seeing he was in fact gone I came out and felt relieved. Taking some jeans and a t-shirt out of the dresser, I changed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. When I turned to make the bed, my thoughts went to being in bed with Lester and how he comforted me while I was scared. When his fingers raked through my hair it gave me chills and when his velvety smooth voice spoke in Spanish in my ear, I immediately calmed. What he said I probably will never know, but I felt so safe in Lester's arms that was until this morning when I saw he was half naked and he was over me.

"Ugg get over it" I told myself shaking the images of Lester's chiseled chest out of my head "Just keep your eye on the prize and don't let him distract you and then soon you can go home"

Ahh home I thought and a wave of homesickness went through me. California were I wished I was in my little condo and back at my desk in the office where no one really said much to me and I could get lost in some project. I walked into the kitchen to find me something to eat for breakfast and was trying to figure out a plan to get home quicker when the door shutting surprised me and I turned around to find Lester had come in and was standing in the living room with his phone to his ear looking right at me. When he finished his call he stood staring at me, the tension in the house was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"That was Ranger" he finally said "He wants me to bring you with me when I leave"

Great that's all I need some more alone time with Lester and in a car there would be no way to escape him "ok are you hungry, I was going to make me something to eat?" I asked and he didn't answer me right away.

"Uhhh Sure" he said and I pick out what to cook out of the refrigerator.

Lester's Pov

When I walked back in from looking around at the property, I saw Eden standing in the kitchen and knew my plan to get her out worked. When I got off the phone, the silence was deafening between us, wanting to break the ice I went with what Ranger wanted me to do and then I'd go into talking about what happened and apologize for being a jerk. I nearly lost it when she asked me if I was hungry and wanted something to eat. Was this chick crazy? She had just had a major freak out and hid in the bathroom and now she was going to cook for me, Steph often lived in denial land , but I think Eden had her beat. Not understanding, I fell onto the couch and search the net on my phone while she cooked. As I searched and read the local news my eyes bugged out when I read that the weather service was confirming that an EF0 tornado had touched down not to far from here. It did some mild damage mostly tree limbs down crushing a few cars and in my inspection I did notice some limbs and a lot of leaves covering the property.

"You know that storm last night?" I said to Eden coming into the kitchen and leaning against the counter next to the stove where she was cooking. I knew there was no way she would ever forget the storm "I just saw that there was a EF0 tornado touched down not to far from here and it caused some minor damage"

Eden went still and I saw her hands start to shake and her breathing escalate as she realized how close she was to a tornado and how worse it could have been. I watched her to see what she would do and all she did was stand there and look in to pan of bacon that was sizzling on the stove. I knew she was in her head replaying over the storm and then knew those sirens she had heard were tornado sirens. We were just like we were now, standing in the kitchen when they went off. The smell of burning food hit my nose and then I realized that what she had been cooking was burning.

"Shit" I said turning off the burner and removing the pan from it. It was then that Eden came too, I reached for her and brought her into my arms knowing she was having fear allover again. I felt her arms go around me and her head laid against my chest, but in the next moment she jumped away, her cheeks going red as she looked down to the tile on the floor. A hah a thought hitting me like a ton of bricks, I now thought I understood why Eden reacted the way she did towards me, she liked me.

"Uhhh I'll make more" she said looking at the burn strips that used to be bacon. She turned back to the fridge.

"Don't bother we can just get something from Ella in the break room"

I stood there and just watched her; she looked so small and helpless. Eden wouldn't look at me and she couldn't stand still she was so nervous. Oh yea she likes me.

"I'll uhh go get my things and then we can go" she said and hurried passed me

"Ok" I said a smile spreading across my face.


	19. Chapter 19

Eden's Pov

When Lester and I left the house, the sky was blue, the sun was shinning, and the birds were singing. It was so different than how it looked yesterday when the storms came barreling through. As I walked to Lester's truck, I scanned the area and the neighborhood for any damage, but the only thing that I could see that was out of place were a few tree limbs down and a lot of leaves blowing around in the wind. Seeing that Lester was already in the drivers seat, I opened the back door and sat my laptop bag and my other bag into the seat, hopefully I could get some work done since we were going to the office. As I climbed into the passenger's seat, I stole a glance over at Lester and he caught me, he smiled at me and slid a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

"Ready?" he asked me and I nodded my head

Lester started the truck and backed out of the drive way. He tried to make conversation but mostly our drive was done in silence. I was so thankful when I saw the RangeMan building come into view, I knew soon I could put a little distance between me and Mr. Santos and get lost in some work and forget the feelings and emotions that have run wild last night and today.

When the gate to the underground garage lifted and we coasted down the ramp, we both noticed two people standing near another truck oblivious to the fact that we'd just pulled in. Lester stopped the truck and we watched the scene in front of us, Ranger and Stephanie stood facing each other. Ranger stared intently at Stephanie and as I watched them I noticed it was suddenly hot inside the truck that I was in with Lester. Not wanting to intrude on their private moment I looked away, but then turned back to watch, it was like a car wreck you just couldn't keep your eyes to yourself.

They way he was looking at her was so intense, you could read every detail of his love for her in that look. It was a look that I only could dream of, its how I would want to be looked at by a man someday. I looked over at Stephanie and she had a similar look on her face, fire spread over me when I saw Ranger move and pull her to his chest. I felt sweat begin to run down my hairline. What I wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of that.

Lester's Pov

I heard a low moan come from the other side of the truck. I turned my head toward Eden and found her with her bottom lip between her teeth and her eyes staring at Steph and Ranger. I grinned seeing that she was so turned on by seeing the display of affection, that she just couldn't tear her eyes away from it. I looked back at the two love birds just in time to see them lock their selves in a steamy kiss. Undoing my seat belt I slid as close as I could over to Eden, she didn't even flinch when I placed my lips to her ear and spoke.

"Hot isn't it?" I asked using my seductive voice, the one that turns all women to jelly. Eden closed her eyes and let out a breath. A wicked thought came to mind seeing how affected she really was. Has this girl not had any male attention in a long time?

"They don't have to have all the fun, we could join them" I teased as I reached up to run the back of my knuckle down her cheek. When my finger touched her, Eden's eyes flew open and she looked at me with a look of pure sadness and fear in her eyes. I wasn't expecting to see that in her eyes, maybe a little unsureness, but not sadness and fear. I was giving her the opportunity to have the thing she liked; I would have thought she would like that. Eden jumped out of the truck the sound of the door closing broke Ranger and Steph apart.

"Sorry" I heard Steph say when I hopped out of the truck "This is the first I've seen him all morning" she said pointing to Ranger explaining the make out session to Eden.

"No problem" Eden said her whole demeanor and attitude changed the minute she was in front of them. Gone was the scared woman that I've been witnessed too to last twenty four hours, now she was all business.

"How was last night?" Steph asked as I came to stand next to Eden

"Scary, Mr. Santos" she said turning to look up to me " told me that a tornado was reported to have touched down next to us" she said and I looked at her, I was back to being Mr. Santos instead of Lester. I guess she didn't want them to know how close we were last night and this morning.

"Everything secure?" Ranger asked and I nodded my head

"Was doing a walk around when you called this morning. No damage just some leaves and limbs down" I told him, he nodded, and then turned to Eden.

"Eden the reason I asked Lester to bring you with him when he came in this morning was to give you this" he said and I watched him bring out a set of keys out of his pocket "You can have one of the fleet vehicles to drive. They are all equipped with GPS and we monitor all our cars so even if you do get lost all you have to do is call into the office and one of the guys will come get you or tell you how to get out"

"Thank you Mr. Manoso" She said taking the keys to one of our trucks

"Call me Ranger" he said "and this will allow you to be more independent and have more freedom"

"Sorry I'm used to always calling my clients Mr. but thank you so much"

"Oh God what happened to your finger?" Steph called out taking Eden's hand into hers and holding the bandaged finger up for all to see.

"Oh I cut it yesterday" she said. I rolled my eyes when Steph made a big deal about Eden's finger. I had already told Steph about it when she called yesterday to check if I was caring for Eden. I guess she didn't want to dismiss it and let Eden know she had already known about it and that she was being talked about.

"Maybe you should take her and let Bobby have a look at it"

"Bobby?" Eden asked taking her hand back and cradling it to her body

"Bobby Brown is one of my workers and he is the RangeMan Medic, Lester can take you up to his office" Ranger told her and she looked up at me.

"Well I did say we would go get breakfast from Ella, I guess another stop won't hurt" I told her. Eden looked at Ranger than to Steph and then she looked at me and smiled. I knew it was for show, but I wish she would just relax.

I excused myself and walked over to the elevator as I looked back, Eden was still standing in front of Ranger and Stephanie. I heard Steph assure her that Bobby would be good to her and that they would get together sometime later today. Eden nodded her head and said her goodbyes and slowly walked up to me. I knew why she was being so hesitant to be with me; ever since I've been with her she has been nervous especially after this morning.

When the elevator doors opened and we stepped into the elevator, I felt my phone vibrate against my hip. Taking the phone from its holder, I looked over at Eden who was watching the numbers light up on the over head panel, I touched my screen and it showed me I had a new text message.

"We need to talk-SP" it read when I opened it. I should have known that you couldn't get anything past Stephanie, of course with the nerves Eden was pouring out; she picked up on it and now wants to chat.

I was about to respond when I heard the ding of the elevator alerting us that it was at the floor that we wanted, clicking the message off since having no time now to send anything back, I waited on the doors to open. When the door did slide open, I walked out but Eden stayed in the car and looked at me.

"Come on Bobby wont hurt you, I've known him for years" I said assuring her and trying to help her not be so scared, and why shouldn't she be? She was with a guy that twice now has made a move on her and now here she is walking down a quiet hallway to meet another man who she has never met before. I could feel the protector in me like last night coming to the surface. I wanted to pull her to me and place my arms around her and tell her that no one was going to hurt her, but I knew if I did that it would cause more harm then good.

"Hey Brown" I called out hitting his door with my fist to let him know I was there, two heads jerked up and looked back at me.

"Sorry didn't know you were with someone" I said seeing Ram sitting on the table with his bare foot in Bobby's lap.

"Ram rolled his ankle, I'm just wrapping it since it doesn't seem to be too bad" he said making another pass with the ace bandage on his foot "What's up?"

"I brought Eden in to get her finger looked at"

"Ohh yea sure" he said dismissing Ram "Come on in"

I moved to the side to let Ram limp by me and let Eden come into the room. Bobby held out his hand and I watched as Eden slid hers into his to shake it. I thought back to how soft her hand had felt in mine when I cleaned the finger when she had cut it.

"Bobby" he said introducing himself

"Eden" she said back

Bobby patted the table behind her and told her to hop up and have a seat. He took her hand and began to slowly unwrap the bandage I put on her, when he got it off I could see there was some blood and wondered if maybe she really did need a stitch or two.

"And how did you do this again?" Bobby asked her

"Cutting some vegetables for soup, the knife slipped" she said and sucked in a breath when Bobby touched to wound. When I heard her be in pain I took a step forward but caught myself and stopped, a move Bobby did not miss.

"Sorry" he said to her, but looking at me " I needed to see if the wound had closed or not" he said turning back to her "I'd like to put some of that skin glue on it just to seal it and make sure it doesn't get infected. It will also be sore for a few days but it will be all right"

"Ok, thank you" she said watching as he spread the clear glue onto her finger, when he was done Eden got down off the table and came back to where I was standing.

"Santos" Bobby said and I looked down at Eden

"Go on up to five and grab something to eat" I told her and watched as she walked down the hallway to the elevator

"Soo you got a thing for her now?" Brown asked drying his hands on a paper towel

I snorted "no you know she isn't my type and she is the reason I have to do that crap for Ranger"

"You sure? You stood hovering at the door as I was looking at her finger and when I hurt her you made a sound and came towards me like you could kill me"

"I didn't and it's all for show anyways. I get her to like me and be the good guy and then BAM!" I said

Bobby shook his head " How many times has that worked for us?" he asked grinning thinking back to some of our missions were we duped some unsuspecting drug dealer or third world jack ass into believing we were on their side.

"A lot" I said bumping fists with him. We are the best at what we do and I just hope he doesn't pick up on the fact that I am turning our gifts on him and duping him. I really need to be careful of my interactions with Eden from now on. I can hold off Bobby for now, but sooner or later he will get wise that I have some kind of feelings for her, even if they are protective. He would never let me live it down and further more I need to nip this all in the bud, I cant like the one I'm taking down.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N I am so sorry it is taking me a while to post. I have a lot of Christmas things going on as i know a lot of you do, so please forgive me for being late with my updates. I'm hoping after the new year they will be more frequent again.

Lester's Pov

Since that morning at RangeMan it has been several days since Eden and I have seen each other. We both seemed to have put distance between each other and that was fine by me, I didn't need the mind warp that came with her. During these days I had finally buckled down and got to work on the proposal that Ranger wanted. I had turned one of the other conference rooms into my war room. I had easels sat up with white boards, charts with graphs, and my points neatly typed out and posted on the boards. I was very pleased at what I had accomplished; people around here didn't think I could do it, hell even I didn't think I could do it.

After being pleased that I was finally done and would soon get this whole mess out of my life, I gathered all my boards and schlepped them down to my room. When I got in my room and away from the prying eyes, I turned my computer on and for old times sake peeked in to see what Eden has been up too. When the image of the feeds loaded I found that like me, Eden had been hard at work and the dinning room of the house resembled the conference room that I had taken over. I looked around the room not seeing anything that she was doing and finally found her sitting at the table with her head buried in her computer seriously typing away. It looks like we both did what the other had done, lost ourselves in our work. Knowing since her project looked like mine that she was probably done or near done, I pulled my phone off my hip and called Ranger. The sooner we can get all this shown the sooner Eden can go back to California.

"Yo" he said when the call connected

"The project is complete"

"Good, I'll contact Eden and you and she can present them to me"

"Yep" I said ending the call. A minute later as I was still watching the feed I saw Eden stop working and lift several pieces of paper from the table and bring out a phone. She put it to her ear and I assumed I knew who the call was from; they spoke for a few minutes and then I watched as she sat her phone down and stared off into space. Was she happy that she would soon get to go home and have this all behind her or was there something that she was sad about leaving?

Before I allowed those thoughts to go any further, I clicked the feed off and grabbed the boards carting them off to Ranger's office where he could watch over them. He never said when he wanted the presentation to be, but he can have the damn things, I am done with them and want them out of my life. When I stepped off the elevator, I saw Ranger pulling on his RangeMan jacket and jogging to the stairwell door.

"SANTOS" he yelled when he saw me "Come, you're with me" he said

"Tank?"

"Down with Brown puking his guts up, I need you to be second on this"

Without thinking, I ran down the steps behind him. I didn't know what we were going in to; I knew it had to be something if it had Ranger all riled up. Only when I got to the truck did I realize I had my project in my hands.

"Shit" I said causing Ranger to look back at me

"Throw it in the back we gotta go" he ordered

"Don't say anything if it gets ruined or dirty"

"Noted now lets go" he barked and I shoved the boards into the back of the truck

"Where we headed?" I asked jumping into the driver's seat

"The Fish, Rams got one of my FTA's cornered" he said

"Dangerous?" I asked

"Nasty drunk who likes to beat on women. He beat up his wife and she put a restraining order on him. He violated the order and then ran off before the court date" he told me and I ground my teeth. No one at RangeMan likes women beaters.

"Ram in need?" I asked assessing what we were about to get into

"I had him keeping an eye on the bar and today that paid off. He's inside keeping an eye on him and waiting on us"

"Got it" I said coming to a screeching halt outside the front door of the bar.

Eden's Pov

When I left Lester to talk to his friend, I didn't waste anytime in getting away from them. I hated what I allowed myself to become while I was here. This wasn't supposed to happen, I was only to come to Jersey to show off the plan that I had come up with for Mr. Manoso and then come back with the deal signed, sealed, and delivered for the company and a big commissions check for myself. Instead of that, I was here and was acting like a shy little girl that was scared of her own shadow and maybe i was a little. I was so far out of my element it wasn't even funny, I was longing for my little desk in my office where I could come in and get lost in my work and not have anyone bother me except for the people that I was working for. Standing there as the car rose to the fifth floor I looked at the keys that were in my hand and an idea began to form. If I couldn't be in California at my desk, I could bring a little of it over to me. With a new spring in my step, I walked off the elevator, asked the first guy I saw for a telephone book, wrote down everywhere I wanted to go, and then asked for the correct address to the house that I had been staying in. After I had gotten all the information that I needed, I rode the elevator back down to the garage, thankfully Lester or any of his friends didn't get on as I was leaving. Once in the garage I lifted the keys up in to the air and hit the button, a second later one of the trucks lit up and blew its horn.

"Ok" I said opening the driver's side door and sliding into the seat "How do I program the GPS?"

Once I figured it out and programmed the first location into the unit, I felt a sense of strength fill me; I was once again in control of what I was doing. I thought maybe I was being a burden to Mr. Manoso and he was tired of having his men drive me back and forth, but now that I had a car to drive I felt better and was thankful to him for it. I pulled out of the spot it was parked in and made it as far as the gate at the entrance of the garage.

"Damn how do they get it to go up?" I asked looking around the truck for any ideas

"Excuse me" I heard in the truck and jumped in my seat. The voice sounded just like someone was sitting next to me and I was the only one in the car "Ms. Burlington"

"Yea?" I asked looking around to see if someone was in the garage with me that I just hadn't seen yet.

"I'm opening the gate for you, but for future reference there is a button on the rearview mirror for the gate" the disembodied voice said.

"Ok, but who are you and where are you?"

"I'm Hal ma'am and I'm on the control floor manning the monitors" he said as if it was no big deal that he had just spoken to me inside of a locked car. I heard a noise and saw out of the windshield the gate began to open. I waited for it to clear and I drove through and up the ramp.

When I got onto the street that the office building was on the GPS began telling me where to go. Once I went to each location, I would program the next one in and then finally I went back to the house. When I got inside, I got to work. I made the little dinning room in to an office of sorts and spent the next few days in there lost in work; it felt good doing so again. I didn't have to worry what I needed to wear, what I looked like, or the intentions of certain people, all I had to do was concentrate on what needed to be done and how to achieve getting it done. I had my computer, my white boards, print outs, and the pictures of the sites I showed the first time all I needed to do was get them all in order.

After a few days of working my phone rang and I found it hidden under a pile of papers. Answering it Mr. Manoso informed me that Mr. Santos had completed his project and it was time to present them both.

"Are you ready?" he asked me

"Yes Sir" I responded back. I'd been ready, I had already presented this once in the meeting when I first got here, all I needed to do was get it all together and freshen it up a bit.

"All right come to the office tomorrow at noon and I will hear both of your presentations"

"Yes Sir" I said again and he disconnected. After the call I had a queasy feeling in my stomach. I was just about to land a very big account or I was fixing to be handed a ticket back to California were I could lick my wounds in private. I was happy with the thought of this finally being over and that I would get to go home soon and leave Trenton behind, but something was giving me a pained feeling. My thoughts drifted to Lester and not being able to see him again, even though being around him and his co- workers scared me to death and made me very aware of my rolls, he wasn't bad to look at and he was so caring and gentle to me.

"God its just one of your stupid crushes" I said shaking my head of the thoughts. I got up with my papers and began to put them together on the board, letting the thoughts of Lester vanish with the thoughts of how bad I wanted to beat him and win this proposal. When I was half way done, my phone rang out again.

"Hello Eden here" I said reverting back to the way I greet people at work

"Hey Eden its Steph, Hey I was gonna come over later after work and we can maybe go out and eat or something"

"Uhh" I said looking down at my watch. By the time she came over it would be almost dinner time and I still had a little bit to do and wouldn't want to stop and cook and she has been friendly to me while I've been here. I should see her one more time before I fly home "Ok sure" I said and she happily confirmed she would be seeing me soon. As I hung up, I nodded my head and went back to finishing what I hoped would be the proposal that Mr. Manoso would like.


	21. Chapter 21

Ranger's Pov

Santos and I jumped from the truck and checked our weapons before entering The Fish. When we opened the door and stepped inside it took a minute for our eyes to adjust even though is was early evening outside and the sun was still up. Looking around the bar, I spotted Ram sitting in a corner nursing a beer, we locked eyes and he nodded his head over towards the bar and then got up to join Santos and me. I slowly and calmly walked over to the bar where my FTA was sitting downing some amber liquid in a glass. As I approached I felt the hatred for this man come to the surface as I recalled the photos of his wife after he was done with her. I then had a flash of Steph covered in those same bruises and the resolve I'm known to have almost snapped as I saw red.

"Slowly get up and put your hands behind your back and walk out with me. You missed your court date and you are under arrest" I said behind him. If he followed my orders no one would be the wiser and we wouldn't cause a bar brawl.

My FTA picked his glass up and swallowed the last bit of his drink, I was about to say my command one more time when he swung around hitting me in the face with the glass he had been drinking from. I felt the instant sting on my cheek and knew I had to have been cut. In an instant Santos and Ram had the guy on his stomach on the dirty bar floor and I jumped on to his back placing my cuff around his wrist.

"Could have done it the easy way" I said as the second cuff clicked onto his wrist "But no"

"Screw you" he yelled back

I hopped off his back and let Ram and Santos pick him up. I was telling Ram to transport him to TPD when someone out of nowhere came out and cracked Les over the back with a chair. Les went to his knee and I jumped the would be fighter, subduing him, and made a warning to anyone else who was thinking about interfering.

"Anyone else?" I asked looking at everyone who was left in the bar "Smart" I said when no one accepted the challenge.

"You ok?" I asked as Santos picked himself up

"Yea, but that could have knocked me out" he said glaring back at the guy who'd hit him

We had come for one criminal and we left with two. I followed Ram to the police department and handed off our perps and the papers for the FTA.

"This one attacked one of my men after we'd secured my FTA with a chair to the back. I want him charged with interference and assault" I told the cop who took him away. We collected our body receipt and walked out of the police department.

All I could think of when we were inside with the FTA was Stephanie and how much I wanted to see her right now. I needed to make sure she was ok and safe. I knew she was, but getting my FTA and knowing what he was capable of made the need to wrap her in my arms that much more.

"Hey did you get your guy?" her sweet voice asked when our phones connected

"Hello Babe" I chuckled "and yes we did" I told her

"Great"

"Where are you?" I asked hearing music playing in her back ground

"I'm in my car. I was heading over to see Eden and maybe go out to eat dinner with her" she told me

"Ok Babe" I said a little disappointed that she wasn't at home

"Have fun Batman, I'll see you in a little while"

"You too Babe"

Les and I got into the truck and he pulled up to the entrance and exit of the police department turning his blinker on to make a right hand turn to go back to the office. "Head to the house where Eden is staying" I told him. He looked over at me and hesitated for a minute trying to get a read on why I wanted to go there, but then turned the blinker to the left and pulled out. We didn't speak during our trip there and I was relived when we pulled up that Stephs car was parked in the driveway. When we got out and walked up to the porch the door opened and Steph came out looking at us with confusion on her face.

"OH MY GOD RANGER" she cried out and instantly touched my face. I'd completely forgotten about the cut from the glass until she touched it.

"What the hell happened, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Babe" I assured her as we walked into the house

"We need to clean that up and maybe call Bobby" she said leading me to the bathroom. I hadn't seen the cut, but I didn't think Bobby would be needed and besides he was tending to a very sick Tank.

"What happened?" she asked wetting a wash cloth and tenderly washing the cheek the cut was on. When she pulled back to change to another clean spot on the cloth, I looked down and saw the reddish brown stain, the cut had bled.

"Tried to reason with him, but he decided he didn't want to reason"

"Here are some strips and ointment" Eden said coming into the bathroom and handing them over to Steph

"Thanks" Steph told her as she backed out of the bathroom "Bobby needs to see you when we get home. I don't think it's too bad and it's already forming a scab" she said putting the ointment and the strips over the cut.

"Babe" I said sliding my hands onto her hips. She finished what she was doing and I pulled her to me and did what I wanted to do all along, hold her in my arms.

Lester's Pov

I watched as Eden came back from the bathroom from giving Steph the things I felt she would need to clean up Ranger's face. My own waist and back were starting to kill me where the chair had made contact with my back. I lowered myself onto the couch but couldn't find a comfortable spot. Eden came over and sat on the other side of the couch and I looked at her as she never acknowledged me.

"I'm fine by the way" I said picking at her. Steph helped Ranger with his injury and even though I wasn't cut or bleeding, it would be nice to be tended to as well.

"Were you hurt?" she asked turning to look at me her eyes wide

"Nothing I can't handle, but it sure hurts like hell"

Eden got up from the couch and stood in front of me. I looked up and her brown eyes were staring back at me "Can I see?" she asked

I got up from the couch and turned my back to her. I pulled the gun from my waist and dropped it to the cushion next to me. I pulled my shirt over my head and heard her suck in a breath.

"Nothing you can do to help, it isn't like a cut like Ranger got" I told her

"You have red welts all over your back"

"Yea a chair to the back'll do it" I said with a little laugh. The laugh quickly died when I felt her fingertips touch and trace over the welts on my back. My eyes closed and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from moaning. Her fingers we so warm and soft touching me and when they did I swear I felt little electric shocks where she touched me.

"Uhh there's no open cuts that I could find, just some raised welts" she said

"Yea like I said there not really anything you can do" I said putting my shirt back on and turning to face her. When I did I was certain her cheeks had more color in them then they normally did. Before I could scrutinize her and she found out how turned on she had made me, Ranger and Steph came out of the bathroom.

"Carlos is taking all of us out to dinner" Steph announced when they got into the living room and I saw Eden go rigid.

"We are going home to change" she said and I nodded

"We will go get cleaned up and changed and Eden we will be back to pick you up" Ranger told her. I watched as Steph left Rangers side and pulled Eden into the bedroom, I looked over at Ranger asking him what was going on and he just shrugged his shoulders.


	22. Chapter 22

Stephanie's Pov

I had a few reasons why I pulled Eden into the bedroom to talk. First I saw the panicked look that flew over her face when I announced going out to dinner and I saw that her actions didn't go un-noticed by Lester. I wanted to make sure that she was ok with the idea of going out to eat since her and Lester are opponents, both of them are vying for Ranger's approval and it has to be awkward to go and have dinner with the one you want to beat.

Second I wanted her to wear one of the dresses that she bought when we went out for our girls' day. I remembered it was like pulling teeth to get her to pick one, try it on, and buy it and let's not forget the total break down in Victoria's secret. Eden had fought me on buying the dresses claiming she had no where to wear them too, I told her it felt good to get all dresses up and she never knew when the time would come to wear a fancy dress and now that time had come.

Knowing she avoided the parties her company was invited too, I felt that maybe she needed a little help in getting ready and that led to my third reason of pulling her into the bedroom. I was going to ask her to pack a bag so that we could get ready together at RangeMan where I could do her hair and make up, but got a big shock when I walked in the room. All of Eden's bags were packed and neatly lined up at the door.

"Are you leaving?" I asked looked over her bags

"Yes this is the last night I'll be here" she informed me walking over to the bed and sitting down on the end of it.

"Why, how come?"

"Ranger is ready to hear our proposals tomorrow at noon and whether I win the account or loose my business in Trenton will be complete"

"I didn't know Lester had finished his side of the project" I said and she nodded. I felt like I'd taken a hit to the gut, I had grown to be quite fond of Eden.

"I guess so" she responded

Pushing the revelation of her leaving to the side for now, I told her why I'd brought her into the room "I'd like for you to come home with me and we can get ready for the dinner together. I would love for you to wear one of the dresses you bought the other day"

"No, I will wear the suit I was planning on wearing for the meeting with Ranger tomorrow"

"Eden I don't think you understand this is a nice restaurant" I told her

"My suit is nice" she said and the look on her face was like I had offended her. I quickly tried to do some damage control.

"I'm sure it is, but you don't want to wear a business suit to a really nice restaurant. We are all going to dress up" I said sitting next to her on the bed "And you are going out with your client" I said hating that I was using her connection to Ranger in getting her to wear one of her dresses, but I knew she wouldn't disappoint a client.

"Come with me and we'll get ready together, which bag are your dresses in?" I asked going over to her luggage

"You don't have too" I heard her say. Looking back at her she lowered her head to the floor "I can manage" she said

"You'll wear one of your dresses?" I asked hopeful

"Yes" she said

"Eden you're going to look very pretty. I mean you already are, but you know what I mean"

"Yea"

"Well I guess I better go and get myself ready. Are you sure you don't want me to help you with anything?" I asked before I left

"I'm sure" she said and got up to walk me out of the bedroom

Eden's Pov

Oh Lord what have I done? I just agreed to get all dressed up and go out to dinner with two of the hottest guys I've seen in Trenton. I don't ever get dressed up, but since it is for a client I will do it. I was so close to leaving with out any more hang ups. When Mr. Manoso called and said he was ready to hear our plans, I was happy to know my stay here was coming to an end and I could go home soon, back to my condo, back to my office, and back to my way of living and doing things.

I walked Stephanie to the door and watched as she joined back up with Ranger and told him she was ready to go. She called out over her shoulder as she left that they would be back soon to pick me up and then I watched as Lester turned back and my cheeks went hot. He stared at me for a minute and then closed the door behind him as he left. I let out a breath and went back into the bedroom.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit" I said falling back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling

God this whole trip has been nothing but shock after shock. First I fly out here nervous as everything to present what I had been working on to my client. When I landed I met this guy named Tank whose name says it all and then I meet who blows any guy I've ever met away. When the rest of the men came into the conference room ALL of them were big, toned, and muscled; I instantly became aware of what I must look like to them.

After I sucked in everything I could suck in I stood and told them all what I was doing there. Everyone seemed to like the idea and was in agreement until one man came forward and disagreed. After listening to him I sat down with a thud and watched as Mr. Manoso and the guy I found out that was Lester go back and forth debating the issue, the atmosphere around us was so charged I just wanted to run and hop the first plane back to California. I had never been in that type of situation before. I have had clients disagree with me, but we worked one on one until the difference was solved to their liking.

After watching and listening to the tennis match between Mr. Manoso and Mr. Santos, I knew by the way things were going that I wasn't closing the deal. I was again shocked when Mr. Manoso turned to me and asked me to stay with an all expense paid stay and told Mr. Santos he wanted him to come up with a counter proposal to mine. The shocks didn't stop there they kept coming and everyone left my head spinning.

Now when I could see the light at the end of the tunnel another curve is thrown at me and I have nothing to do but as they say go with the flow. I don't ever go out to fancy restaurant or dress up, well I take that back I do dress up for work, but it's very tasteful and professional. I have to look a certain way when I go out and meet people that own the sites my client may want to purchase. When it comes to the swanky parties, my boss goes and hob knob's with the "Pretty people"

All my life I've been like this. I didn't go to the dances at school or to prom. I never had anyone that I knew of that was interested in me to go with so I just stayed home and over the years became the successful business woman that I am today and I am very content with what I have.

"But are you?" a voice deep inside me asked and a picture of Lester swam into view

Sometimes I do wonder what it would be like to have a boyfriend and get married, but as the years go by it doesn't look like it's in the cards for me. "If only" I say and my mind drifts to memories of Lester's touch and looks that he has given me. When I asked to see his wounds earlier my intentions were to pay him back for tending to my finger, but when he pulled his shirt off and I saw his muscled back come into view my heart stopped and my fingers moved on their own accord. His skin was smooth and warm and I winced at the red marks that marred his perfect body. I felt heat rush over me and I knew I needed to get myself under control before I made a fool of myself. I finally spoke and told him that there were no broken skin only welts, he turned and looked at me with intense green eyes, Thank God Stephanie and Ranger chose that moment to come back into the room.

Picking myself up off the bed, I knew I had to get ready for the dinner, they would be back soon. Moving into the bathroom I closed the door and took off my clothes. I stopped and looked at myself in the floor length mirror that hung on the back of the door.

"He would never be into you, look at him and then look at you" I said examing myself. Sighing I began to turn on the faucets to the right temperature and climbed in.

"This is just a dinner out with my client" I said trying to ease the thoughts I had been having.


	23. Chapter 23

Lester's Pov

Inside the truck on our way back to RangeMan, Steph let it slip that Eden had already packed all her things and was ready to go back to California. When I heard this, I felt like my breath had left me and I checked to make sure no one had saw my reaction. I was so conflicted inside, why was it even bothering me that she was ready to leave? She had to, the only reason she was here in New Jersey was because Ranger asked her to come, of course she would have to go home. I don't know why this is affecting me the way it is because she isn't my type, nor do we have any kind of relationship, and my ultimate goal was to always beat her and win the proposal.

"I didn't even know you had finished working on the project" I heard Steph say and tuned into the conversation

"Yea over the last few days I buckled down and worked till I got it done, I just finished it this morning" I told her

"Well good" she said and I could hear the soft beeps of a phone and from where I was sitting, I could see that Steph was texting.

As we rounded the corner and glided down the ramp into the garage, I heard Stephs phone chime and she looked down at it and smiled as she read. Ranger pulled into a spot and killed the engine.

"Santos meet us down here in an hour" he said looking at me through the mirror

"Roger" I said opening my door ready to jump out

"Not so fast. Bobby is waiting on you guys in his office" Steph surprised us saying

"Babe?"

"I texted him and told him what had went down and he is waiting to fix you guys up"

"Steph really I'm ok and I don't think Bobby needs to worry over us" Ranger told her turning in his seat addressing her and then looked back at me "Santos?"

"Yea Beautiful" I said. My back was killing me, but I knew it wasn't something Bobby needed to look at. With the thought of the ache in my back I remembered the touch of Eden's fingers when I had showed her.

"Please" she said and I wanted to laugh. If we really wanted or needed Steph to do something we all knew that by saying please to her would seal the deal. Now she was turning the word back on Ranger. I didn't think it affected him like it did her, but it was interesting to watch.

"Fine, I needed to check on Tank anyways" he said and I smiled shaking my head a little at the way he gave in to her. He probably did need to go see about his best friend, but I doubt now was the time he wanted too.

I watched as Steph slid out of the truck after kissing Ranger. She made the promise that while we were getting looked at she would be upstairs showering and getting ready. We got out of the truck and made our way up the steps to Bobby's lair. When we walked in, Bobby was sitting behind his desk with his feet up waiting on us.

"Who's first?" he asked jumping up when we walked in

"How's Tank?" Ranger asked and I guess that made him the first victim

"He's ok for now. I put him in one of the empty apartments on four. He needed to stay here since he is out cold"

"You sedated him?"

"No, I just pumped him full of anti-nausea meds and pain relievers. Some of those medications can knock you out" he told us as he took the scab off of Rangers cheek by some funky looking tweezers

"What's he got?" Ranger asked him never flinching from anything Bobby was doing to him.

"I'm not sure if it was food poisoning or if it was the stomach flu, but if anyone else come down with it I'll know then" he said and Ranger nodded his head.

"This could probably benefit with a stitch or two" Bobby informed him

"Do it" he said and I watched as Brown got to work sewing up Ranger's cheek. When he finished he turned his attention on me.

"I don't need any stitches" I told him

"I know, Steph told me"

Ranger finished with what he needed to do and fulfilling the promise to Steph to be seen, excused himself and told me he was going on up to seven. Before leaving however he reminded me to meet them back in the garage in an hour. When he was gone I came over to Bobby and yanked my shirt over my head and showed him my back. When he touched me his fingers were rough and cold, not like the soft touches of Eden that I had felt earlier.

"Ok" he said walking around me to tell me his diagnosis.

"Nothing right?"

"Pretty much, there is no broken skin so there isn't any risk of infection" he said and I nodded already knowing this "Just take it easy and take Tylenol or something for the pain if it bothers you"

"Thanks" I told him putting my shirt back on and going to the door "Sorry to run but I have to meet Ranger soon"

"You shouldn't go out on another run with your back" he warned

"It's nothing like that, I'm going to dinner with him, Steph, and Eden" I said and Brown quirked and eyebrow at me.

"Eden?" he asked

"Yea, I know and it's a long story" I told him. I was trying my best to get out of there as fast as I could before he asked too many questions. As far as Bobby knew he thought I was just stringing Eden along to beat her.

"Sorry man gotta go" I said bumping fists with him and taking off upstairs

I made it to my door without and further delays. Taking out my keys from my pocket, I inserted them into the lock and opened my door. As I closed the door behind me, I stood there for a moment to let the soothing darkness envelop me. When I turned on the lights, I made my way down the hall to my bathroom where I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. While I was in there, I turned around and let the hot water beat down on my sore back and wondered when the time would come that I couldn't physically keep up with the demands of this job.

When I finished my shower, I dried off and placed the towel that I was using around my waist. I stepped out of the shower and went over to the sink where I could pull out the things that I needed to shave with. Looking in the mirror, I rubbed my hand over my face feeling the stubble that had grown there, picking up the shave gel; I lathered my face, and took the first swipe of the razor against my face. When my face was free of soap and it felt baby smooth, I turned around to lean against the sink and lost myself in thought. While I was thinking a knock came to my door, not bothering to throw any clothes on, I went to the door only in my towel.

"Yea?" I asked opening the door

"Uhhh" Steph squeezed out as she looked me up and down. I watched as she quickly looked to the floor but not before her face went beet red. Even though she is with Ranger and would never stray from him, I know that I had flustered her when she just saw me.

Smiling devilishly I opened the door wider "Beautiful?"

"I was going to ask for a favor, but never mind" she said and then I really looked at her. She was standing there in a long black dress that had a slit going almost up her entire thigh and she was dripping in diamonds that I knew my cousin had to of gotten her.

"No, come on in I was just going to get dressed" I told her stepping aside for her to come in

"You are beautiful" I told her as she stood in my living room

"Thank you" she said smoothing down her dress her cheeks tinting again.

"Be right back" I told her as I dashed down to my bedroom and found the tux that I had stashed in the back of my closet. We usually don't wear suits like these but occasionally we guard someone that goes to some swanky event and have to blend in with the high rollers. I pulled on the pants and fastened the belt around my waist, putting on the shirt I buttoned it and tucked it into the pants; I walked out carrying the tie and my jacket.

"Need help with the tie?" Steph asked motioning towards it

"Sure"

She took the tie and stood before me, I felt like we were getting ready for the prom or someones wedding. When she moved it around my neck to begin the bow she began to speak.

"I was wondering if you would do a favor for me" she said and I looked into her eyes when she looked up

"Ok"

"I was wondering if you would show a little attention to Eden tonight"

"You want me to turn on the Santos charm?"

"No. I just want you to tell her she's pretty and maybe dance with her. I mean I'm going to be there with Ranger and he will show me attention and I don't want Eden to feel uncomfortable"

"Steph"

"I know" she said smoothing my collar into place "This probably is very awkward for you two with your presentations and all, but I don't think Eden's had a lot of attention given to her and I want her to have a nice time tonight"

I looked down into her pleading blue eyes and knew I would do anything for her "ok" I told her and was rewarded with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you" she said as I slipped on my shoes and jacket

"You know you clean up rather nicely Les" she said as we moved to the door

"I know" I told her and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and I was so glad that our friendship was back on track.

We met up with Ranger in the garage; he was standing by one of our trucks. I knew that he would have preferred to drive one of his own cars tonight, but since there were four going instead of the regular two he needed a bigger size. I watched him smile when he saw Steph walking up to him.

"Gorgeous" he whispered claiming her lips.

"I called Eden in the elevator, she is almost ready and has unlocked the door for us to come on in when we get there" she told him when they parted

"Fine"

We loaded into the truck and made our way to "Eden's" house. When we parked behind Stephs car that was still there, Ranger jogged over to Stephs side and helped her out. We all walked up onto the small porch and just as Eden had said the door was unlocked. When we went inside, Eden was no where to be seen.

"Eden" Steph called out and we all heard the faint "just a sec" come from behind the bedroom door

When I heard the bedroom door open, I watched as Eden hesitantly came out and stood in front of us. I was so blown away at what I saw, suddenly everything that I had been warring over gave way and it was like a light switch was flipped on.

"OH MY GOD" I said just staring at her.


	24. Chapter 24

Stephanie's Pov

I could not believe my eyes when I saw Eden step out of that bedroom. My mouth dropped to the floor and would probably still be there if Carlos hadn't closed it for me. Eden had chosen the long dark blue dress that shimmered when moved and the way it sat on her and the square neckline of the dress made her look like a princess, all that was missing was little flowers in her hair. The cut of the dress allowed her ample boobs that have always been covered up look amazing and I was jealous that she could achieve the look without the help of the special bras I use. She also had curled her long blond hair and had pinned it on top of her head, all I could think of was how she looked just like Cinderella in the fairy tale books my nieces read. Where the hell had this woman been?

"OH MY GOD" I heard Lester say when he saw her and watched as Eden looked down at the silver strappy shoes that peaked out from her dress.

When I saw the reaction that Lester had at seeing Eden, I knew that the favor I had asked of him was now out the window. He no longer would show her attention because I'd asked him too; he would willingly pay attention to her by the look in his eyes. I looked over at Carlos and elbowed him.

"Look" I said pointing over to Les

Carlos grinned at his cousin and then walked up to Eden "Eden" I heard him say and she looked up at him. Carlos took her hand, held it up to his mouth, and kissed the backs of her knuckles.

"You are stunning" he told her and I watched as her cheeks reddened. I knew exactly how she felt, after all these years he still takes my breath away.

"Thank you Mr. Manoso"

"Eden where have you been hiding all this time" I asked her when Ranger came back to my side. I watched as she bowed her head again to pick at some invisible lint on her dress. I began to see that the attention that was on her was starting to get to her, I wished she would pick her head up, hold it high, and own the beautiful woman she is and speaking of beautiful, Lester has been extremely quiet.

"Lester" I whispered. If my hunches were right about his feelings then maybe he could change Eden's outlook on herself and taking a page from my Grandma's book I thought it would be a hoot and a half if these two went out and got together.

"Say something" I told him. It really must be something with Eden to make Lester quiet. I have seen him turn his charm on women before; he would have them following him like little lost puppies. For him not being able to speak must mean his feeling for her run deeper than the ones he has for the women he plays with. I never thought I'd see the day when Lester Santos would become a one woman man.

Clearing his throat he walked up to her "You're" he said and she looked up at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Lester ran a hand onto her cheek "You're so beautiful"

"Really?" she asked him and my heart broke that after everything we'd said she still needed validation.

"Yes" he said and their eyes locked, they just stood there staring at each other.

"Um we need to get going so we can make our reservations" Ranger spoke up and said

"Oh uhh yea" Les said breaking away from Eden. I just shook my head and smiled at how blown Lester's mind was.

When we got to the restaurant and was shown to our table, Lester could not keep his eyes off of Eden. When our menus were given to us, I hid behind mine and laughed at how smitten my friend was.

"Do we all know what we are getting?" the waiter asked coming back to our table after giving us a few minutes to study the menu.

"I believe so" Ranger said looking around the table at us

"I'll have the ravioli" I told him

"And I'll have the grilled salmon with the roasted vegetables" Ranger said next

"I think I'll have the steak and lobster" Lester said closing his menu with a snap. He looked over at his cousin and grinned, Ranger rolled his eyes knowing Lester was ordering large since he was paying for it.

"And you Madam?" Eden was asked. She looked around the table and then back to her menu

"I'll have the water cress salad" she said and before I could stop it, I had something to say in response.

"That's all?" I balked

"Yes" she answered

"Your going to be starving" I told her and saw her eyes dart to Les and then to Ranger. It then hit me why she was ordering something so small; Eden didn't want to eat in front of the guys. I knew she didn't have the problem with me since she ate lunch with me in the mall, but with Ranger and Lester here she must have felt since being big they would watch her eat. I know they watch me eat and make comments, but that's just me and I don't care I love food and will eat in front of anybody.

"Excuse me can I add to my order?" I asked when the waiter took Eden's menu

"Babe?"

"It's not for me" I told him out of the corner of my mouth. Eden heard and smiled at me, she knew that I had understood and had her back.

"Certainly ma'am"

"I'd like to order a to go order of your fettuccini and sausage" I told him. I didn't know if Eden liked that, but it was one of my faves and I hoped she would like it as well.

"Very well" he said and scampered off but not before leaving the best wine the restaurant had on the table for us.

"Babe care to dance while our dinners are being prepared?" Carlos asked kissing my hand

"I'd love too" I answered. Before I got up from the table, I locked eyes with Lester and nodded in Eden's direction.

When Carlos led me out onto the dance floor and took me in his arms, I watched over his shoulder at Lester and Eden while they sat at our table. Les still couldn't keep his eyes off her, but he had yet to make a move. I sighed getting agitated at him for taking so long to ask her to dance.

"Something wrong Babe?" Carlos asked

"Wishing Les would snap out of it and ask Eden to dance" I said and felt him chuckle

"Steph maybe you shouldn't be playing matchmaker, we don't even know if they feel that way about each other"

"Oh they like each other, well I know Lester does" I told him

"Babe"

"Well he does, you saw how he reacted when he saw her and now he can't stop looking at her" I said

"To bad she is leaving tomorrow" Ranger said and panic shot through me at him reminded me of that little thing.

"She just can't leave now, she has to stay" I said looking back at the table and the two people who so obviously needed each other.

"She doesn't have a reason to stay once I make and announce my decision"

"Hmmmm" I said my brain going through warp speed trying to figure something out to make her stay a little while longer so they could have more time together.

"What are you planning Stephanie and why is alarm bells going off and telling me danger danger?" Carlos asked

"Noooothing" I said smiling up at him "Just go along with me on this please?" I asked and stepped back into his embrace. I knew Ranger and knew I had just set him on high alert, but he wrapped me in his arms anyways and didn't question me. As he held me and we swayed to the music, I lost myself into the man that I loved and hopefully with what I'm planning I'll help Eden open her eyes to one that could love her just as much and help her come out of that shell of hers.


	25. Chapter 25

Lester's Pov

What the hell is wrong with me? I am the legendary Lester Santos. Criminals quake in their shoes when they see me after them and the ladies all love me and want to be with me. I have no problems turning on the charm and getting a friend for the night, so why can't I string any words together and talk to Eden and ask her to dance like Steph wants me too. Why is this so hard?

I sneak a look over at Eden who is quietly sitting and sipping her glass of wine and there seems to be this halo of light that surrounds her that causes her to glow. Her hair is done in ringlet curls and the ones that are not piled on her head beckon me to wrap my finger around them. I imagine her hair is so soft; it was the night I was in bed with her during the bad storms. I had combed my fingers through it as I spoke reassuring words into her ears.

"Do I have something on my face or something?" she suddenly asked lifting her eyes to mine. The flickering of the candles on the table made the little gold flecks in her eyes shimmer.

"No, why do you ask?" I asked taking a gulp of my own glass of wine. I needed something much stronger then this, but for now this would have to do.

"You've been staring at me for the last twenty minutes"

"Sorry I just can't get over how you look tonight. I've only seen you in business suits, jeans, and sweats"

"I guess I could say the same about you, I've only seen you in black t-shirts and black cargo pants"

"Fair enough" I said. I got the feeling that I was being watched and swept the room to find out where the threat was. When I got to the dance floor I saw Ranger's back turned towards me and Stephs head looking at me over his shoulder.

"Umm would you like to dance?" I finally asked Eden hearing Stephs unsaid words loud and clear by the narrowing of her eyes at me.

"No" she said her answer surprising me

"Oh ok" I told her. I looked back towards Steph who was still watching us, but there was no way I could communicate to her that Eden had said no to dancing.

"I don't know how" Eden softly said and again surprising me

"Really?" I asked and she nodded

"I've never learned how"

"You've never been out dancing, no ones ever taken you?" I asked and she shook her head

I looked over at the woman seated next to me and tried to figure out why she had never done things that I feel everyone has. Nothing made sense to me, was the guys that she dated all jerks and never cared to take her out and show her a good time? As I looked her over the protector in me wanted to come out, I wanted to take care of her and show her what a real man could do for her.

"Come on" I said taking her hand and getting up

"What?" she asked jerking her hand out of mine

"We're going to dance" I said taking her hand again and pulling at her to get up

"No"

"Yea come on I'll show you how much fun it is"

"No I don't know how" she protested when I pulled her out of her chair. She tried to get out of the hold I had on her hand, but I held on tighter.

"Eden its only slow songs and they are easy to dance too" I said pulling her

"No Lester stop, I can't, I don't know how"

I stopped trying to force her and let her hand go. Eden stood before me really shaken up over this whole dancing thing. Not wanting her to think badly of me when I was just trying to care for her, I walked up to her and looked down into her sad eyes.

"Eden will you please dance one dance with me, if you don't like it you wont ever have to do it again" I asked her

"I don't know how" she repeated

"Please trust me, just one dance" I said linking my hands with hers. She looked down at our hands and slowly nodded.

"You'll be fine, just follow me" I said taking her out onto the dance floor

When I found a spot for us to dance in, I smiled down at her and slid my hands onto her waist, pulling her up against me which was a big mistake. As I did so her perfume swirled around me and it was the most intoxicating scent I'd ever smelled. Eden looked up at me her big wide brown eyes filled with fear and a little excitement.

"Close your eyes and move with me" I said bringing my hands to her back. Eden did as she was told and laid her head on my shoulder, her breath warming the skin on my neck. I closed my eyes as I rested my chin on the side of her head and began to move us. I don't know what happened out on that dance floor, but everyone else in the room faded away and it was only us in our little cocoon swaying together. I don't know how long or for how many songs we were out there for, but when we finally stopped and broke apart, I slid my hand onto her cheek and stroked her with my thumb.

"Amazing" I said about the dance and about my partner. As I looked into her eyes the need to kiss her was overwhelming. I leaned forward to claim her mouth with mine when Eden gasped loudly and looked to something at my shoulder. Her face went bright red as she pulled out of my arms.

"Sorry" the voice of my Cousin said "you were still dancing when I started out here"

"Excuse me" Eden said and I watched as she jogged off in the direction of the bathrooms. I turned to Ranger and glared at him for interrupting us.

"The food has been on the table for a few minutes now" he said and I looked to the table and Steph gave me a pained I'm sorry look. She grabbed a glass of wine and headed in the direction that Eden had gone. Now that the spell had been broken I wondered what the hell was I doing and how do I get to actually accomplish what I was about to do?

Stephanie's Pov

I walked into the ladies room and found Eden hunched over the sink counter hyperventilating. I came to her side, sat the glass of wine down, and turned her to face me.

"Eden my God what is going on?" I asked her feeling this reaction to dancing and almost being kissed was way out of the norm. It was becoming painfully aware that Eden had something going on to cause her to act to this way to a normal thing that happens between a man and a woman. I can't understand why she would act so violently to the attention he was giving to her.

"Lester" she rushed out and I nodded knowing that he was obviously the center of the problem here.

"Yea, I saw that you two were dancing. You both looked great out there, I think he likes you"

"NO, no , no" she said shaking her head

"No?"

"He can't"

"Why cant he, what is so wrong that Lester likes you and maybe wants to get to know you better?" I asked and watched her swallow hard. Eden stood up straight and smoothed her hand down her dress.

"This" she said holding up some of her dress in her hands "is not me and this is not why I am here for. I am here to work for Mr. Manoso not get dressed up and dance or get involved with one of his coworkers"

"Ohh don't worry about Ranger" I said waving her worries away "He wouldn't hold any of that against you"

"Maybe so but…"

"But what?" I asked watching as she closed her eyes and tears fell down her cheeks.

"I know it could never work with Lester because look at me and then look at him. I don't know Lester's habits, but I am certain he doesn't go out with girls that look like me"

"Eden you are beautiful" I told her

"I'm not good enough"

"Oh my God why would you ever think that?" I asked and she looked away just accepting it "Eden who the hell told you that?" I asked getting angry

Eden began telling me about the stuff that was told to her during her years growing up and how from then on she just kept to herself and became the successful business woman she is today. When I heard her explaining why she was they way she was my heart broke and I began to cry. No wonder she was the way she was, it explained a lot of the questions I had about her. I just wish kids and people would know that what they say does hurt and stays with the people they talk about for the rest of their lives. Maybe if they did they wouldn't be so mean and hurtful.

"So you don't know what to do with the attention from Lester?" I asked wiping my tears

"I'm not experienced in that area, but I do know and can guess what happens" she said

"Eden, Lester would never hurt you. Yes in the years I have known him he has been a player, but I also know that when he is serious about something that's all he wants and I have been seeing some growing on his part"

I saw Eden wasn't going to be convinced and why should she be? She has lived with those voices of the past in her head for years. As a last ditch effort, I took her by the shoulders and turned her around to see herself in the mirror.

"Eden, I'm not a religious person, I am Catholic, but I hardly ever attend mass anymore, but I remember a quote that says we are fearfully and wonderfully made and Eden you are beautiful. So what if you are a little heavier than others, that doesn't mean you don't deserve to be loved and happy. Open your heart and self to Lester let him in" I pleaded with her. In the back of my head I was silently praying that Les wouldn't reject her and after what I saw tonight I didn't think that would be an issue.

I got Eden to drink the wine, fix her face, and convinced her to rejoin us at the table for dinner. As we walked back out and came back to the guys. Lester stood and guided Eden back into her seat. I watched their next interactions and smiled, Lester wouldn't let me down.


	26. Chapter 26

Eden's Pov

When Stephanie and I came out of the bathroom, I took a deep breath as we made our way back to our table. When we got there, Lester jumped to his feet, held out my chair, and helped me to sit back down. When he returned to his chair he slid a hand over mine and when I felt the contact a warm tingly feeling moved up my arm. I looked up from our hands into the best pair of green eyes I had ever saw on a person, Lester motioned for me to come to him with his finger, when I leaned over he leaned over and his warm breath swept along my ear.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and I nodded feeling my heart rate speed up. Could Stephanie be right? Could Lester really be into me?

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he said

"You didn't" I told him and he smiled. I rose back up and poured the dressing over my salad. Truth be told and I'll never admit it, but after I was in his arms on the dance floor, I never wanted to leave. I loved the feel of the tiny electric shocks that happened when his hands touched my hips and the warmth of his arms made all the bad things go away if there were anything out there. Lester's chest was hard and his heart beat to a steady rhythm as he moved us on the dance floor. When we stopped and he moved in to kiss me, I was so drawn in to his eyes that had grown darker in their color. It was Mr. Manoso who had appeared at our side that broke the spell that I was under. When I looked and saw him standing there, reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't here to make out with my clients co-worker in front of him, I was here to close a deal for my office. I stabbed some greens with my fork; I still had a job to finish.

"Lester, Eden guess what?" Stephanie called out from the other side of the table

"What Beautiful?"

"Ranger is throwing a party next Saturday to announce his decision" she said and my heart fell into my salad bowl. If this was true I would have to stay here another week and I was all ready to get back to Cali tomorrow.

"Boss man?" Lester asked and I looked at Ranger as well. Would this assignment ever end?

Mr. Manoso turned from looking at Stephanie and looked a little flustered "Yes, I'll hear your proposals tomorrow as planned, but I'll need a few days to think everything over"

"The party" Stephanie cut in "will be on the fifth floor in one of the conference rooms and everyone will be able to come even if they have to work" Stephanie announced

"At least my part will be over tomorrow" Lester said and he glanced over at me. We were still battling each other, how if Stephanie was right, would a relationship work if we started it out as enemies, trying to one up each other, and then one of us ultimately win the grand prize? How could we deal? We just couldn't.

"Eden" I heard and lifted my eyes from my salad ending the mental ramblings "you can stay another week right?" Stephanie asked me

"Probably, I'll email my office and explain the situation" I told her. I knew my boss wouldn't care for me staying another week, he would want me to land this deal no matter what and I'd better. I had spent a lot of time, energy, stress, and tears on this project, I should be rewarded.

"Great and that other dress you bought will be perfect for the party" Stephanie beamed, yea great indeed.

Over the next hour all the drama from earlier faded away and we shared numerous glasses of wine and stories of cases that Mr. Manoso and Lester had been on. Lester began to tell about some of the things Stephanie had done and saw and I found myself laughing along with them. When our evening had come to a close and Mr. Manos had settled the bill, we were on our way back to the house were I was staying. I was never so glad to see the house come into view as I was when Mr. Manoso turned and pulled into the driveway. My feet were killing me being in these shoes that I never wear and I wanted nothing more than take them off and throw them out the back door. All I wanted to do was to take my hair down, get my dress off, and cuddle into my big fluffy, but worn robe.

"Babe" I heard Ranger say as he gently shook Stephanie in the front seat

"She always falls asleep on long car rides" Lester told me "And she isn't a big drinker, she can only hold two glasses tops and she has had way more than that tonight"

"You are more than welcome to stay here" I surprised myself by saying "She still has her car parked here and by tomorrow we all can go into the office and she can grab her car"

"Lester, grab the duffel and sleeping bags from the back, I'll call into control" he said and I watched as they moved into action.

Several minutes later, I was holding open the door to the house for Mr. Manoso as he carried a sleeping Stephanie in and then for Lester who was loaded down with bags and big poster boards. When everyone was finally inside and Stephanie was laid on the couch, Mr. Manoso unzipped the sleeping bags, laid one on the floor, and used the other as a comforter.

"Eden thank you for letting us stay here tonight" he said as he stood up

"Well it's really your house"

"But as long as you're here it is considered your private space" he said

"Well umm I'm going to shower and head to bed, do you believe Stephanie will also want to shower or you guys?" I asked looking back and forth between Lester and Mr. Manoso.

"No we're fine and I think Steph is out for the count. I don't think she will wake up enough for a shower"

"Ok goodnight" I said and head the chorus of nights from the two men

Once inside the bedroom, I closed the door and then went over to the dresser. I pulled out the pins that were keeping my hair in place and pulled the earrings out of my ears that I had been wearing and tossed them onto the dresser top. Bending over I slid the straps of the shoes that I'd worn over my ankles and flung them to a corner on the other side of the room, taking my hand and bending it around my back, I slid the zipper of my dress down and let it pool on the floor around my feet.

I then went into the bathroom and pulled off my remaining clothes and turned on the water. When I got it to the right temperature, I stepped under the shower spray and began to wash away the fake Eden of tonight and re-emerged as the old Eden that I truly was. I no longer had to pretend I was something that I wasn't.

Pulling the towel that I was drying off with around me, I walked back into the bedroom and sighed. I had packed all my stuff up since I thought I was leaving tomorrow and now I had to undo everything so that I could find stuff to wear tonight. When I finally got some clothes on and brushed out my hair, I crawled into bed and closed my eyes hoping sleep would come shortly. For a while I laid there staring up at the ceiling and tossed and turned. I rolled over onto my side, closed my eyes, and forced myself to lay there until I fell asleep, but sleep didn't come. Finally after a long time I gave up and remembered there was food in the kitchen that Stephanie had gotten for me. Throwing off the blanket, I grabbed my robe, and tied it around me.

When I stepped out into the hallway, I stopped and listened to see if there were any noises coming from the living room. Hearing none I went on my way up the hall and quietly crept into the room and paused just for a minute to survey the scene before me. Ranger and Stephanie were on the floor between the sleeping bags, her dress laying on the back of the chair that was in the room, Lester was stretched out on the couch and I had to suck in a breath when I saw his massive bare arm laying at his side and thoughts came of being in those arms earlier tonight. Stopping my little peepshow of my house guests, I made my way to the kitchen.

Not being able to see much in the dark, I went over and clicked the overhead light on from the stove. Going over to the fridge, I opened the door and found the white Styrofoam box from the restaurant and said a silent thank you to Stephanie for her understanding. Grabbing the box and a soda to go with it, I grabbed a fork from the drawer.

"Stupid salad" I said opening the box of food. As the food smells came out when I opened the box, my stomach came to life and let me know how hungry it really was. Popping the top on the soda, I shhhhed it when it popped loudly through the quiet house and fizzed.

As I stood there eating, I noticed the poster boards that lay just to the side where I was standing. Scooting over, I picked one up and began to read and realized they were Lester's proposal notes.

"Shit" I said reading over his proposal. With Lester not knowing his ass from a hole in the ground concerning my job and what it entails, he did a really good job and now I was worried for the first time that I really could loose this account. Looking over at a cup that sat out that held pens and markers an evil thought came to me just for a second.

"No, I wouldn't ever do something to sabotage another, I am not like that" I said to myself "This all right here just proves it would never work between us"

"Couldn't resist?" I heard a voice say and the boards i'd been reading dropped back to the counter and the fork I was holding fell to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Eden's Pov

I turned around to see Lester standing in the door way. He stood there smirking at me as I had been caught with my hand in the preverbal cookie jar. He leaned on the doorjamb with his broad bare shoulder and watched me with his arms crossed over his wide chest. As I allowed my eyes to roam over him, I realized he stood there in nothing but the pants of his tux that he'd worn to the restaurant earlier. Looking back up at him, the grin he had on his face was now a devilish smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know what it was" I told him bending to retrieve the fork that I had dropped. Tossing it into the sink, I winced at the clanging sound that it made when it hit the metal. It was all I needed to wake the whole house.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lester push off of the door and walk up to me; I held my breath as I felt him approach. When he was right behind me, I felt the heat of his body and closed my eyes to get my bearings having him half naked standing behind me.

"So what did you think?" he asked his breath blowing against my ear sending chills racing everywhere on me.

"Its good" I said swallowing a lump that was forming in my throat. I closed the box of food that I had started to eat and pushed it away from me.

"Want to help me out on it?"

"Excuse me?" I asked shocked that he would ask me something like that "You want ME to help on YOUR proposal?" There was no way he could possible mean it, did he forget that it was me he was going against? I heard Lester chuckle and it gave me another wave of goose bumps.

"I had to act as second to Ranger, since Tank was sick and I just shoved my things into the back of the truck and they may have gotten dirty or damaged, you could help me clean it off and glue stuff back if they were"

"Uh no" I told him still surprised he even asked. We were trying to win the coveted deal and I was not going to help him win over me even if it was wiping dirt off a page, Lester Santos was and is on his own. I heard that damn chuckle of his again and realized he was just playing with me. Not wanting to be toyed with, I turned and began to walk away.

Lester's Pov

I knew I was teasing her and I knew that I shouldn't be since I wanted more with her now, but I couldn't help it. Even though my eyes may have been opened to some thing's doesn't mean I'm not who I always was. It was so fun to see her get so riled up and when I saw that she was looking at my project it was just too easy and I couldn't resist. To hear the squeak in her voice when I asked her to help me on my project was priceless, but when I saw she was getting wise to my little game and started to walk away I knew I had gone to far and should stop.

"Eden" I called to her and she stopped with her back to me. I looked around and my eyes landed on the food container sitting on the counter.

"Aren't you going to finish your food?" I asked. She turned her head and looked back at me over her shoulder

"You can have it, I'm not hungry" she said and as if God wanted to expose that she was lying I heard her stomach growl. I watched as she moved her hands to her stomach and dropped her head. Eden slowly turned around and I gave her my patented coked eyebrow. I'd been around Steph long enough to know what it means when the beast roars.

"You've been exposed" I said as she backed up against the counter. I opened the drawer next to me and took out a new fork. Eden watched me and her eyes went wide as she saw what I had brought out and now held in my hand.

"I'm not hungry" she said looking down at the fork in my hand

"Ut uh" I said shaking my head. I knew she was and she wasn't going to make me believe other wise. I took the container of food and walked up to her.

"I know you are. You came in here and got this out and a can of soda"

Eden watched as I opened the container and twirled some pasta onto the fork. When I got a bite on the fork I held it up and brought it to her lips.

"If I wanted it I could feed myself" she said looking between the food and me.

"Humor me" I told her. I wasn't going to budge on this and didn't know why she was fighting me on it. I lifted the fork up to her lips and nudged them with the tines of the fork; Eden crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. I touched the fork to her lips again and she sighed and her arms fell down at her sides, she had given up.

I watched as her lips closed around the food and the fork all the while looking up at me. After a few bites I was beginning to think this wasn't such a brilliant plan on my part. Every time I fed her a bite, I felt a stirring and the room was suddenly very hot. Giving her another bite, I was dieing to feel her lips against mine. When Eden signaled that she had had enough, I laid the container down on the counter behind her and cupped her face in my hands. Eden swallowed hard as my thumbs began to smooth over her skin.

"God your beautiful" I whispered to her and watched as her eyes closed. How I wished she would keep them open, I love to watch them, especially the little gold flecks that were in them.

"Don't"

"Don't what?" I asked my fingers tracing over her jaw

"This, please" she said

"Why not?"

"Because it's not true"

"What's not true?" I asked confused

Eden opened her eyes and locked them with mine. I could see a lot of warring going on behind them "This" she said and wrapped her hands around my wrists. Eden took my hands away from her face and took a step to the side.

"Please don't run, you're always running" I told her. Not wanting her to run, I slid my hands onto her waist and pulled her to me.

"You're so beautiful" I told her again as I softly began to kiss her neck. I heard a whoosh of air leave Eden and felt her body fall heavily against mine; I wrapped my arms tighter around her to support her. I felt her hands slide up my arms as she clung to me; I trailed kisses up her neck, to her jaw, and hovered just above her mouth she was quivering in my arms.

"Please, you don't want me" she said her breath coming out in ragged grasps

"I do"

"No" She cried shaking her head, big tears fell from her eyes and trailed down to her ears. My heart broke seeing her upset; I guided her head to lay against my chest as I just held her to me. I was so confused and lost as to what just happened as I laid my chin on her head. Did someone hurt her in the past I wondered to myself and if so they had better run.

"Ahem" I heard and looked over at the doorway to the kitchen to see Steph standing there

"Les can I speak with you?" she asked. I was about to say no when Eden looked over and saw her.

"Beautiful I don't think now is the time" I told her wanting to be with Eden

"No its ok" Eden said wiping tears from her face. I watched as Eden walked up to Steph where they spoke for a moment and then Eden nodded her head and walked off I'm assuming back to her bedroom.

"Beautiful before you blast me for making a move on her just listen ok?"

"Les just sit" she said and pointed over to the table and chairs

"I know what you're going to say and it's not like that. I wasn't playing with her and I wasn't trying to get one over on her"

"Lester" she said

"I know you heard Bobby, Cal, and me joking around a few weeks ago and you have warned me over and over about Eden, but I swear it's not like that, I really feel for her"

"LESTER IF YOU WOULD JUST SIT DOWN AND LISTEN YOU'D SEE I'M NOT MAD" she yelled getting my attention. I sat down and watched as Steph dropped her head and her face grew sad, little alarm bells were going off in my head and my stomach started to feel yucky, I was not going to like what she was about to say.

"One of the jerks she has dated in the past has hurt her hasn't he?" I asked trying to confirm my earlier thinking

"No, well she was hurt, but not by a boyfriend"

"What has happened to Eden, Steph? I asked wanting to understand and know why she kept running from any type of attention.


	28. Chapter 28

Ranger's Pov

I stood in the shadows watching and listening as Steph told Lester about Eden. She told him how some of the kids harassed her and would call her pig and say the earth shook when she walked by; she had endured this treatment all her school life because of her weight and her clothes. I was reminded of the time I was picked on when I was younger, it may not have been like Eden's torture, but it affected me as that had her. I didn't have the money or the things that I have today, but my family was not poor by any means. My father was a proud and strong Cuban man and made a good living for his wife and family. But with the stable home and everything provided for me, I was an unruly child and marched to the beat of my own drum and also had a real problem with authority.

No one understood me and I was into and did everything, as I grew older I took to being on the streets and that's when I began to be picked on. I was the puny punk that wanted to be involved with the big boys, but the real thugs on the streets laughed at me, called me a girl because of my long hair, and dismissed me. I also wasn't wanted because of my skin color; I was too light for one group and too dark for the other. It hurt being laughed at and humiliated in front of the guys I wanted to be with, so I became angry and learned how to fight. Later my parents couldn't handle me anymore and sent me to live with my grandmother where she with her soft but stern hand instilled the wrath of God into me.

Like I said my memories of my life may not be like the ones that Eden has, but there is so many ways things can impact us and those that I'd gone through surely had impacted me and started the changes of the man I have become today. In all honesty not being accepted by the guys on the street hurt me and their words hurt and I will never forget them. Gives new meaning if you really think about it to the old saying Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me. Words do hurt and they stay with us for the rest of our lives.

Hearing Les's voice brought me out of my long buried memories that aren't really all that buried. I refocused on Steph and Les sitting at the table and saw Les's jaws clench and tighten as he listened to how Eden was treated. I was proud to have him as my family and my co-worker; he didn't like the wrongs that had been done to Eden, a woman. As we had grown up together we were taught by the elder men in our family to always love, respect, and protect the women in our family and those that were also outside our family and looking at Les, I could see that lesson being applied now. If Eden gave him a chance and allowed him in, I would not worry one bit about them. I know Lester would care for her and be for her just as he was taught.

Suddenly a low sound carried to us from outside and we all turned our attention to the windows, a few minutes later a flash of light flashed lighting up the darkness like it was daylight. Les grabbed his phone and began punching and scrolling.

"Was that what I think it was?" Steph asked him

"SHIT" he cursed and showed her his phone

"Severe thunderstorm warning for Trenton and the surrounding area's" I heard Steph read "You would think she would have known since she always keeps watch"

"Yea well her attention hasn't been on the weather recently" Les said getting his phone back

"Be with her"

"Of course Beautiful" he told her

"Les, Eden is innocent. What happened to her in school made her who she is today. She withdrew and kept to her books in school and became the success she is today. She feels with how she looks she isn't worthy to ever be in love or someone to love her"

"And I've contributed to it" he said and I looked at my cousin who looked down at the floor

"How's that?" Steph asked him confusion etched on her face

"I wasn't all that nice to her when she first came, I hated her for coming in and disrupting our house and everything. I was against her from day one, just like the others in her life" he said

"Les"

"And when I go to clubs, I would just go for the tall slender women in tight clothes. God how many women's hearts have I hurt by dismissing them?"

"Oh Lester" my Babe said and got up from her chair. Steph wrapped her arms around Les and brought his head to lie on her chest.

"I'm so proud of you Lester Santos" she smiled

"Why Beautiful? I'm just like the kids that made fun of Eden and everything Cal and Brown was joking about me was true"

"Yea, but your eyes have been opened and you are changing how you see things. I think you see now that ALL women have things to offer not just a select few"

"Yea I do thanks"

"Just go slow and be easy on Eden and also be honest with her on how you feel" Steph told him. I knew that would be hard it took me forever to really admit to loving Steph and wanting to be with her.

"I don't have a lot of time with her" Lester said

"That's why I made up this whole party next Saturday, which buys you a week"

"Should have known the party was your idea, Ranger never throws parties"

"I could see that you needed more time with her and her you"

"You think she likes me as well?" he asked

"Yes, I know she does she is just afraid to let her walls down"

"I think I need to go talk to her" he told her and she nodded

I was amazed and very proud with how my Babe handled Lester. She loved my men and my men loved her. I worried and was hurt when she was so angry at Les, but now I see her anger was justified because she wasn't only fighting for Eden but for women everywhere. I am glad that her faith was restored in Lester and that their friendship is back to almost the way it was and that lessons were learned along the way.

"Les I don't think you need to go too far to speak to her" Steph said looking to the door of the kitchen. Eden had quietly slunk back into the kitchen.

Lester's Pov

I looked over when I heard Steph and saw Eden standing there with her hands jammed into the pockets of her robe. I knew she was scared and that was the reason she chose to come back out and be with us. I got out of my chair and began walking to her and that's when I saw Ranger standing in the dark corner. He had heard everything Steph and I had been talking about, as I reached Eden he nodded his head telling me he thought everything was right and moved to be with Steph.

"You ok?" I asked tucking a curl behind her ear. I wasn't asking about the make out session, that would come later. I was asking her about the storm.

"Yea" she said looking up at me. I could see the fear in her eyes and knew she was about to fall apart. She was trying to be brave since Ranger and Stephanie was here but she was on the edge and I had seen first hand how well she does in storms.

"You're going to be ok, I'm here" I told her wanting her to remember the last time there was a bad storm I was here with her and helped her through it. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed, Eden jumped and looked around the room.

"Its ok you're safe in here" I assured her and she nodded

"Why don't we make some hot chocolate for every body?" Steph said flipping on the kitchen light "Eden do you have any hot chocolate?"

"I think I do" she answered and moved to help Steph search for it in the cabinets. I was glad for Stephs suggestion for making chocolate. If Eden got into it maybe it would distract her and she wouldn't focus too much on what was going on outside.

"Found some" Steph announced pulling the box out

"I don't have any milk"

"That's ok we will just use hot water" She told her. Eden nodded and pulled out an old timey looking tea kettle from under the sink. I looked over at Ranger and he just shrugged his shoulders. I watched as Eden hurried to fill up the kettle with water and when she was done she looked out the window that was over the sink. When she did she gasped and moved in to get a closer look.

"Eden what is it?" I asked instantly coming to her side

"There are people out there" she said "I saw them when the lightening flashed"

Ranger and Steph crowded around the small window with Eden and I to see if we could see the people that Eden had saw. When the lightening flashed a few minutes later we all saw two figures out in the pouring rain and blowing wind in the back yard.

"They are going to get killed out there" Eden frantically said

"Steph take care of her" I said breaking out of the group "Cuz?" I asked looking back at him

"Right with you" he said striding into the living room

"NO YOU CANT GO OUT THERE YOU WILL BE KILLED" Eden cried coming to me her eyes full of panic.

"We'll be fine, just stay with Steph and we will find out what's going on and be back in a few minutes" I told her caressing her cheek "Steph" I said handing her off.

Ranger and I opened the door and felt the wind automatically hit us. I understood Eden's concern for me, but Ranger and I have been in and saw worse things than a storm. I looked at him as we stood on the porch.

"Ready?"

"Let's do it" he said and we took off for the back yard.


	29. Chapter 29

Lester's Pov

Ranger and I walked back into the house twenty minutes later soaking wet and covered in mud. We both huddled together on the small tile floor that was just inside the door. Steph came up with towels slung over her arm and a questioning look on her face. I looked behind her for Eden, but she was no where to be seen.

"Beautiful where is Eden?" I asked wiping my face off with a towel she'd given to me. I was worried when I didn't see her anywhere near Stephanie. I knew she was scared when we had left and I knew from previous experiences that when she was scared she clung to me and I figured she wouldn't venture away on her own while the storm was still going.

"She went into the bedroom to look out the window that is in there. She paced back and forth and kept going to the window above the sink. She finally gave up and went into the other room. What happened out there, did you see the people that Eden said she saw?" she asked

"Yea we found them" Ranger said peeling his shirt off and dropping it to the floor

"Well who were they and what were they doing out in the storm?"

"They are the neighbors that live out back to the house. When Eden looked up and saw them a tree had just fallen over and crashed onto the end of their house. They heard the crash and came out to see what had happen"

"Oh God was anybody hurt?"

"No it wasn't too big a deal, it just hit the corner, they were pretty lucky" he told her "Babe my duffel"

Steph brought Ranger's duffle over that he had asked me to get out of the car earlier. While he unzipped it and began to rifle around in it, I placed the towel I had over my shoulders, toed off my useless ruined dress shoes, and began to make my way to the back of the house where Eden was staying. Before the interruption of the storm, I needed to talk to her and now was my chance.

"Santos" I heard my name called and turned back to look at Ranger and Stephanie. When I did so a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt hit me in the face and fell to the carpet. "You might want to clean up a little before you go in and see her" Ranger said. Picking up the clothes, I realized that I was still very wet and my pants were caked in mud. My mind had only been on Eden and that had overridden any thought of just being out in the pouring rain.

"Thanks" I said turning and going into the bathroom that was in the hall to get out of my wet clothes. Thank God that we all had the foresight to pack extra clothes into the cars. In the line of work we are in extra clothing has come in handy more times than not.

Eden's Pov

I stood by the window and tried to see if I could see the people I did before when it would lighting, but when it would it flashed so fast that I couldn't get a good enough look. I surprised myself that I was actually standing by a window as the thunder boomed all around and the lighting flashed off and on, usually I would hide until the storm blew over. I was still scared but I guess the fear of Les and Ranger being out in the storm over rode the fear of the actual storm itself.

When Lester announced that he was going out to check the people out my heart stopped and fell to my stomach. I could just see him going out and never coming back. The storms we get from where I'm from aren't like the ones here on the East Coast. When it begins to storm we flood from the torrential rains, streets turn into angry rivers, people loose their lives, their homes, and anything that isn't nailed down that is why I am so terrified of storms, I've seen all of this first hand.

The lightening flashed again and I tried hard to see if I could make out Lester or Ranger, not seeing anything dread started to fill my stomach. A knock came to my door a few seconds later and I figured it was Stephanie checking on me and I called to tell her to come in.

"HI" I heard and knew instantly it wasn't Stephanie that had come into the room. I turned around and found Lester standing at the closed door. Relief flooded me when I saw him; he had made it back and looked to be unharmed.

"Are you ok?" I asked him raking my eyes over him to see if I could see any sign of injuries.

"Yes just wet and muddy" he told me giving me a cooked grin

"Did you find the people I saw out the window?"

"Yep they live behind the house. A tree fell in the storm and they came out when they heard the crash"

"Oh no" I said my hands flying to my mouth. I knew from pictures I'd seen on the news that trees can flatten cars and really cause a lot of damage to homes.

"They're fine" he said coming towards me. When he got there he took my hands from my mouth and held them "When the weather clears it will just be a simple patch job"

Lester looked down at our joined hands and so did I. He began to rub soft circles with his thumbs on the backs of my hands "Eden" he said softly and anxiety began to bubble up replacing the fear of the storm and the fear of Les and Ranger going out in it. I looked up and found his gorgeous green eyes looking back at me; I sucked in a breath remembering our time in the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" he asked me taking one of his hands and smoothing the backs of his fingers over my cheek. I closed my eyes at his touch and just for a moment I allowed myself to be drawn in by his touch.

"Ok" I told him knowing that it was only me and him in the room, there was no escaping this time

"What I said to you and did to you earlier in the kitchen I meant. I would like to get to know you more and be with you more"

"Lester" I said moving away from him to sit on the edge of the bed, I looked down in my lap and played with my fingers trying to come up with the next thing to say to him.

"Yes?" he asked coming to sit next to me

"God" I said shaking my head "Who would have thought coming to New Jersey for a meeting with a client would have turned my safe little world upside down. I don't know if I'm coming or going" I said and Lester slid a hand onto mine so I would stop picking at my fingers.

"Have you spoken to Stephanie?" I asked

"Yes I have, but I want to hear it all from you" he said an angry tint to his voice. I got up and walked over to the window, it would be easier to tell my story than to see the looks Lester would give me.

"I have always been heavy and my family couldn't afford the clothes that were in style back then, but none of that bothered me. When I entered into middle school all that changed. My school was in the city and all the lawyers and doctors kids went there, it was known around town to be the rich people's school. I had gone to school with these kids since grade school, but now that didn't matter. I was made fun of my clothes and my weight. I got my clothes from the discount stores, which there is nothing wrong AT ALL about that, but now in school there are certain social standards and I didn't meet them." I told him and could feel him staring at me as I spoke. I closed my eyes and went on.

"I tried to fit in and be like the other kids. I went to football games and to dances only to sit by myself and watch all the other kids dance to slow songs and wish that the guy I had a crush on would show compassion and see me and sweep out to dance with him, but that never happened. I stopped going to the dances and never cared about them again. I became friendly and would talk to the people around me and can remember one of the guys named Derek who laughed at a joke I told him and said to me for being a fat girl I was pretty cool. I was cool to laugh with, but not cool to love"

"Idiot" I heard Lester swear

"So in high school it was just more of the same, just older and the words became harsher. We had an oral report to do and it was my turn to walk up from my seat and give my report. When I walked through the row I heard one of the guys call out EARTHQUAKE and all the kids laughed. I pretended I never heard them and gave my report. I never went to the Junior- Senior proms; I didn't really care about them anyways. I knew I couldn't afford a dress and the hundred dollar tickets and I had no one to go with me"

"You never dated or had a boyfriend?" he asked me and I blinked to keep the tears from falling remembering some of the trauma I'd went through.

"No, if anyone was ever interested in me I never knew."

"Eden"

"I just kept to myself and did my studies. I was friendly to people, but I never fully trusted them. When I graduated and we sang the school alma mater, the guy next to me placed his arm around my waist and smiled at me to join them in singing. I had gone to school with him my entire life and not once did he acknowledge me. College was the same, I was quiet, kept to myself, and after a while I graduated with honors. Pathetic huh?" I asked him

"No"

"After school I landed the job I have now and from my years of keeping to myself I have learned to be observant. You can find out a lot of stuff if you just stay quiet. This little trick helps me out a lot in my job, I can read my clients and the ones I deal with on job sites and know what they like and what displeases them and if I'm being cheated or lied too"

"Oh Eden" I heard and felt Lester move to stand behind me. Lester placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned around keeping my head bowed and my eyes on the carpet.

"You" He said lifting my head up to look at him "deserve to be loved. You deserve to be held, protected"

"Maybe it's not meant for me too; maybe this is Gods plan for me to be alone"

"I don't think so because I want to be the one that holds you, protects you, and loves you. I'm not the best to discuss religion with, but I believe there is a God and maybe that's why your here to have me show you" he said and I shook my head

"Lester it would never work" I told him

"Yes it can, stop doubting and talking yourself out of this"

"Lester I live in California, I'm going against you for a deal, and…."

"And what?" he asked and tears fell down my cheeks. Lester brushed them off with his thumbs.

"Look at you" I said "and then at me, your friends at work would laugh at you if you brought me around"

"STOP" he shouted. Lester pulled me to him and looked deep into my eyes. His body was warm where it touched mine and I could feel his heart beating against his chest. "I wont listen to you berate yourself any longer. Those kids in school were dumb asses all of them. My friends will be surprised because of how I've always been, but they would never make fun of you once they figure out I'm serious. They would protect you like their own because you are mine. I want you to listen to me, I want you and I want to kiss you" he said and we both stared at each other.

"I want to kiss you" he repeated in a very soft whispery voice "Let me be the one to change everything you've ever thought"

With that he leaned in and came closer. When I saw what was definitely going to happen this time, my heart began to hammer in my chest. When I felt Lester's mouth on mine, my eyes instantly closed and I pushed my lips forward to kiss him back. A second later his mouth was on mine again this time at an angle, instincts that I never knew I had took over and I opened my mouth up under his and his tongue slipped in causing my knees to buckle. Lester tightened his hold on me and I found my arms moving to circle around his neck. The kiss was slow and deep and I was silently praying that he wouldn't be disappointed. When Lester broke the kiss his forehead laid against mine as we tried to regain our breaths. I stole a look at him and found he had a smile on his face that spread from ear to ear.


	30. Chapter 30

Lester's Pov

When our kiss ended, I watched as Eden slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Her face was flushed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to get her breathing under control. Hey beautiful brown eyes shimmered, but in the harsh light of her bedroom the little gold flecks that I loved were no where to be seen.

"Is this for real?" she asked and I had to chuckle at her. I believe I have officially blown her mind "I'm really asleep and dreaming and any minute I'm going to wake up and all of this will be gone"

"No Baby you're not dreaming" I told her cupping her cheeks with my hands and running my thumbs over her skin causing her to close her eyes once more.

I just loved the innocence about Eden and knew I would have a lot of fun getting her to experience everything I could offer her. I know it sounds so funny coming from me, but knowing what all she has been through, I wanted to give her the moon and stars, she rightfully deserves it and more. I also am not stupid and know it can't all be unicorns and rainbows, just because we have taken a huge step forward doesn't mean all her issues and hang ups are gone. Eden has dealt with this her whole life and replays what was said and done to her over and over in her head probably daily and one kiss from me isn't going to wipe the slate clean.

"You liked it too didn't you?" she asked me and I scrunched my forehead trying to figure out what she was saying.

"The kiss?"

Eden looked away and diverted her eyes to the side of where we were standing, I shook my head and pulled on her chin too look back at me "Eden please don't shy away from me. Please tell me what you mean"

"Did you like the kiss too?" she asked

I grinned at her "Yes I did and I want to kiss you more and not just behind the door in your bedroom" I heard Eden let out a breath and then she slowly nodded giving me permission to do so causing me to smile once more. I pulled her to me and felt her arms go around my waist, as she laid her head onto my chest I shelved my chin on her head. As we stood there just being with each other I heard Eden make a sound, when I looked down at her she was putting her hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Sorry" she blushed when she saw I had caught her

"Don't be it is late or early, it's almost six in the morning" I told her letting her go. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was until Eden had yawned, now that I was aware and my attention was drawn to the time, I felt exhausted.

"Why don't we lie down?" I asked as I stroked a hand down the side of her head. Eden nodded and moved away from me, she went over to the side of the bed and climbed in. I watched as she lay on her side with her back towards me, it felt just like the time I was over when the big storm hit and I lay with her so she wouldn't be scared. I pulled off my t-shirt and let it fall to the floor and walked over to the other side of the bed, I scooted myself in until I was spooned up against Eden and slipped one arm over her waist and the other began combing thru her hair. As I did so I felt a shiver work its way drown Eden's body, encouraged from my touch I bent over and spoke again in my native tongue to her, only this time it wasn't what my Mother would say to me to sooth me when I was afraid, this time it was of how much I adored her and hope for a future with her. Minutes later I heard the soft breathing and knew Eden had drifted off; kissing her temple I followed her into dream land.

Eden's Pov

I woke up to something very hard pressing into my side, opening my eyes and looking down I realized I had gone to sleep in my robe and the knot in the belt that I'd tied around me was digging into me causing the pain. I rolled over onto my back to ease the pain and my body brushed against something. When I turned my head and looked over I saw that something was a someone and realized with everything rushing back to me from the night before, that it wasn't a dream.

My heart hammered in my chest as vivid pictures of the night played out in my brain, I looked over and scanned the naked muscled back that was turned towards me "It wasn't a dream" I repeated. I looked over at Les again and touched my fingers to my mouth where he'd kissed me and even though it had happened hours ago I could still feel his lips pressed to mine.

I slowly slid from the bed and sat on the edge of it, scrubbing my hands down my face, I tried to make since of how my life had turned upside down. Never in my life have I ever woken up with a man in my bed and here I have twice with a very hot attractive man. This just doesn't happen to me, I had always wished it would, but I was realistic and knew of my limitations in the dating market. Looking over my shoulder back at Lester, I let my eyes slowly rake over his legs, up to his backside, to his back, and then to his head that had a lot of thick spiky black hair. I sighed noticing how beautiful and perfect he looked and then knew how I measured up, there was just no way this man was interested in me.

I looked down at the knot that was in my belt and untied it looking over again to make sure Lester was still asleep. When I saw he didn't move, I opened my robe up and looked down at myself and sighed, my boobs which were ample were almost spilling out of my camisole that I had on to sleep in and I could see the roll of fat pudging out over the elastic top of my underwear.

"God look at me, there is no way in hell I would ever allow him or anyone to ever see me naked" I said my eyes roaming the front of me and then zeroing in on my thighs "I cant let this go on" I said knowing I had to shake Lester free, it would be so hard on him to be connected to me.

"Hey" I heard and almost jumped off the bed. I hurried and folded the robe around me and turned a little to see Lester turning onto his back.

"What's wrong?" he asked sitting up on his elbow and looking at me

"Nothing why?" I asked as I kept one hand firmly on the closure of the robe while I pushed my hair back behind my ear with the other.

"You're all flushed and jumpy"

"Ohh you just scared me, it was all quite and then you spoke and surprised me"

"Eden" he said clearly not buying what I was saying. Lester got up and scooted over to me; before he got there I pulled the belt of the robe around me and tied it. When he sat next to me, I got a real good look at his chest and wondered what people would think of us if they could see us sitting here. I looked off when he began staring at me and my eyes landing on the clock on the bedside table.

"OH SHIT" I cried jumping from the bed

"What?"

"Tell me that's not true" I said pointing to the clock. Lester twisted to see what I was pointing at and shrugged his shoulders.

"One O'clock"

"SHITSHITSHITOHSHIT" I panicked racing around the room grabbing clothes, underwear, and shoes

"Eden what's wrong?" Lester asked stopping me in mid run with his hands on my shoulders

"The proposals" I told him "we were supposed to be there at noon to present them to Ranger"

"Oh" he said smiling "I don't think you need to worry since he is out there in the living room with Steph, I think we will be excused for not being there"

"I have never been late or missed a meeting, how will it look?"

"Like nothing" he said and I got angry. I know I'm not much to look at or care about, but I am a dam good employee who is always responsible. I have never missed a day or a meeting and I wasn't going to start now. I was a professional and my client had set a specific time to meet with him. As I was about to inform Lester of this a knock came to the door.

"Yea?" Lester called out still holding me back by my shoulders

"It's Steph" we heard

"Just a sec Beautiful" Lester said releasing me to go to the door. When he did so I rushed into the bathroom determined to get ready and be at that meeting.


	31. Chapter 31

Stephanie's Pov

When Lester swung the door open, he had a frazzled look on his face. I knew something was going on because when I was walking down the hall to the bedroom they were in I heard yelling, but it didn't sound like angry yelling more like panicked. I looked him over and saw that his hair was all messed up and that he only wore the sweat pants that Ranger had given him. With his rumpled look I knew he must have just gotten out of bed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him and heard Les sigh. I knew then there was something definitely wrong to have a man like Les sighing, the Merry Men don't sigh.

"Yea" he said not sounding to convincing to me as he backed back and allowed me to enter the room.

"Where's Eden?" I asked looking around not seeing her "And how did it go last night?"

Lester sat down on the edge of the messed up bed and pointed over his shoulder at the en-suit bathroom door "She's in there" he said and I felt stupid not paying attention and hearing the shower running in the first place. I walked over and took a seat next to Les on the bed.

"Going by your demeanor I'd say last night didn't go so well?"

"No that was great. First Eden told me about how she was treated and how she felt that maybe it wasn't meant for her to ever be loved. When she finished all I wanted to do was love her, protect her, and give her the things she has never had" he told me and my heart swelled for my friend.

"Great"

"I kissed her and told her that I wanted to kiss her again and she said that I could" he said and I knew sharing this with me was hard since this was private emotional stuff and the guys are very private and hold stuff close to the vest when it comes to the touchy feely stuff.

"That's great as well" I said and Les looked over at me and smiled

"Yea, I thought so too, but it all changed when we woke up this morning" he said his happy face turning sad.

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't really know when I turned over and spoke to her she jumped and pulled her robe around her and had a death grip on the front of it. She then got all nervous and flushed when I questioned her about what she was doing"

"Did she answer you when you asked her?"

"She said she was doing nothing, but she wouldn't look at me. I have a feeling she was hearing the voices of her demons"

"It's going to take time, Les" I told him feeling for him. Lester was a great guy under all the jokes, flirting, and playboy ways he would be great for Eden if she could just let down the walls she had built around herself.

"I heard yelling when I was coming down the hall" I told him

"Yea she saw the time and remembered the presentations"

"That's the reason I came" I told him and he looked up at me "Ranger left hours ago and told me that when I woke up to tell you guys that he knew we were all up late so the meetings would be pushed back until three. He knew you'd be fine still doing it at noon, but he knew Eden wouldn't be up and ready to present" I told him and he nodded.

"Good maybe that will ease her stress some and maybe we can talk"

"How are you feeling about going up against her, that's has got to be hard and feel weird to have to do?" I asked him

"Beautiful I really like and care for Eden and I want to get to know her better and become closer to her if she will ever let me, but I have a strong opinion on RangeMan moving to the West Coast and I will make my feelings on it known" he said and I saw the pain of the war he was battling inside. On one hand he wanted what he felt was best for the company and on the other he had someone that he was really starting to like and didn't want to jeopardize or hurt her in any way.

"Well for what its worth and I know and realize this is a hollow wish since I like you both, but good luck" I told him not liking that I said that. I was for Eden getting the deal since she has been put through the ringer and her past, but I was loyal to Lester and wanted to see him succeed as well.

"I know thanks Beautiful"

"Your welcome" I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going home to RangeMan. See you guys in a bit?"

"Yea" he said and I got up. Before I left the room I looked back at Les sitting on the bed, he was looking at the bathroom door and I hoped that they would spend this time they now had talking and getting back what they started last night.

Eden's Pov

I stood at the sink after getting out of the shower, the mirror was all fogged up from the steam and I swiped my hand over the glass and what looked back at me when I did was something I didn't recognize. I needed to get my head screwed on and do what it was I was sent out here to do.

I could not and would not allow what has happened to happen again. It has distracted me for a while, but now it was time to be Eden the Logistics Coordinator and present my findings to Mr. Manoso. I have to stop Lester before I get hurt. I stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go into the meeting. When I got into the bedroom, Lester was sitting on the bed "You look very nice" he said of the black skirt suit I had put on.

"Thank you Mr. Santos" I told him picking up my lap top bag

"Mr. Santos?" he asked getting up from the bed. Before he got to me I walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen to gather all my notes, folders, and boards for my presentation. As I walked over to the couch I sat everything down and placed my lap top into the bag and looked back to see that Lester's stuff was still sitting on the counter.

"Eden" Lester called to me as I organized everything on the couch "Ranger moved the meetings to three, you have over an hour to prepare" he said and I looked down at the watch that I was wearing.

"He knew we were up late and knew you would need some sleep so he moved the meetings back"

"Thanks" I told him stacking my boards in the order I would show them "Do you think I could use one of the conference rooms to go over my notes and stuff before the meeting?"

Lester looked at me confused his brows knitting together "Uh yea"

"Good"

Usually I was more than prepared and never had to study before a meeting, but this has been an ongoing thing and I have been distracted and wanted this time to be on top of my game. I also needed to distance myself from Lester, I knew there was no doubt he wanted to talk about last night or expect a repeat performance. I just couldn't allow that, it wouldn't be good before going up against him and trying to win this deal.

I picked up my bag and retrieved the keys to the truck Mr. Manoso allowed me to drive. I slung my lap top bag over my shoulder and picked up the rest of my things. As I headed towards the door, Lester called out again to me. I didn't look back to see what he wanted and hurried to the truck. I beeped the truck open and dumped my things into the back seat and opened the driver's door to get in.

"Eden wait" I heard and saw Lester coming up to the truck. I jumped into the truck and locked the doors.

"Eden please wait" he said through the window. For a moment my heart stuttered in my chest, but my brain took over.

"No I can't" I said to myself and started the truck backing out of the driveway.

When I made it to the offices of RangeMan my heart was still hammering in my chest. I knew sooner or later I would have to face Lester since this was were he worked and lived. I knew once he got here he would make a beeline to me and I would have to deal with him, but for now I was going to concentrate on this presentation. Getting out of the truck I straightened my suit out, grabbed my stuff, and headed off to the fifth floor.

Once I stepped off the elevator one of the many men that worked for Mr. Manoso stopped me and took me through the maze of cubicles to Ranger's office. When we were granted entrance, Mr. Manoso looked up from his computer screen and surprise colored his face seeing me standing there.

"Eden?" he asked and looked behind me as if looking for someone

"I know I'm early but I was wondering if I could use one of your conference rooms to read over my notes and stuff for the meeting?" I asked him

"Sure" he told me and then looked over at the man standing next to me "Hal please help Ms. Burlington to conference room B"

The man that I now knew of as Hal took my folders and boards from me and led me out of Mr. Manoso's office and down a long hallway to the rooms. He opened the door that had a shiny gold plaque on it that had the letter B engraved on it.

"Thank you" I told him when he sat my stuff down on the table

"You're welcome Ma'am" he said

After making sure I was squared away, Hal left me in the room. I took a minute to clear my mind of all the clutter and focused only on the deal. This was my job and I had to pull myself together and do what I was paid for. Sitting down in one of the plush chairs that sat around the big long wood desk, I took out my lap top and booted it up, when it was up and running I began to read over my notes to get myself prepared.


	32. Chapter 32

Lester's Pov

I stood in the driveway and watched as Eden backed out and drove down the street. When I couldn't see her any more, I jogged back to the house. I wished I knew what had changed her mind about us so quickly, I thought after what we did last night we would move forward. Luckily however I won't have to chase her all over Trenton to talk to her, she was going right into the lions den.

I grinned at the fact that she was at RangeMan and she wouldn't be able to escape me, we would eventually have to cross paths we were giving presentations to the same man. I went down to the bedroom and picked up the t-shirt I had been wearing and pulled it over my head. Walking back into the living room, I went into the kitchen were I grabbed my stuff so that I could load up and head to the office as well. Not thinking and having my mind on other things, I never saw that there were no vehicles for me to take.

"SHIT" I cursed dropping everything I held. I looked around the house trying to figure out what I could do next. Seeing my cell that I had forgotten about on the table next to the couch, I grabbed it and hit one of the programmed numbers.

"Damn woman has me so messed up I didn't ever know there were no cars or to get my phone" I said as the call rang in my ears

"RangeMan this is Hal" I heard when the call was finally answered

"Hal" I said cutting him off from saying the rest of his greeting "I need you to come and get me from the house that Eden's been staying in"

"Santos?" he asked

"Yes"

"Don't you have a truck?"

"No I came over with Ranger and he left early. Stephanie had a car here and she left, Eden took the one she has been borrowing" I explained

"I got my own stuff to do you know"

"And I have to meet with Ranger at three"

Who am I everybody's damn personal assistant today? First that Burlington woman and now you, it's not like I don't work here too"

When he said Eden's name my ears perked up "So Eden's there?" I asked him

"Yes she's here in con room B" he told me

"How is she?" I asked wondering if he picked up on how she was acting

"How the hell am I supposed to know that man?" I just helped her with her things and left"

"Fine come get me"

"Let me get Manny and I'll be there in twenty"

"Ten four" I said but by the sound on the other end he had already disconnected.

When I finally got back to RangeMan, I wanted nothing more than to haul ass to conference room B and see Eden, but waiting on Hal to come and get me and then the drive back didn't give me any time to spare. Dropping my stuff off at my cube, I waved to Steph who was at her desk and took off down the hall to go to my room to get ready for the meeting. Before I got to the stairwell door to go down the one flight of stairs to my apartment, I made a little detour and walked by the conference room. There in conference room B just as Hal had said sat Eden with her head buried in her lap top. Remembering what we did last night and how she felt in my arms and how her lips had felt when I kissed them, I so badly wanted to go in there, drag her to me, and kiss her for all she and I were worth.

"Santos" I heard and turned to see Bobby and Cal walking towards me "You just coming from the gym or going?" he asked seeing how I was dressed

"Neither, I just got back from being out with Ranger and Stephanie last night" I told Bobby as I looked over and stole a glance at Eden who still had her head bent and in her laptop. Brown noticed what I was doing and looked into the room to see what I was looking at. When he saw Eden he smiled and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh yea you went out on a little date with one who is trying to relocate RangeMan, your mortal enemy" he said looking back at her

"It wasn't a date" I told them moving away from the room so they would get away from it.

"Did you persuade any useful info out of her to help you win your proposal with Ranger?" Cal asked smirking at Brown and then at me

"You know no one can resist me. All the enemies go down when I get on the case" I said feeling like I had been kicked in the gut as I was talking to the guys. I did not like how I was talking about Eden, I really cared for her. This was somehow and in someway gonna blow up in my face and bite me in the ass I just know it.

"Gotta jet meeting with the boss in a few" I said hitting the stairwell door and jogging the steps down to the fourth floor.

Eden's Pov

I read and re- read my notes that I had prepared for the meeting. I felt pretty confident that I was ready to present my findings for a second time to Mr. Manoso. A part of me felt stupid for having to do so again since I had already laid out everything to him and his men at the first meeting, but this is how he wanted it and this is what he will get.

I checked my watch and saw I had a few more minutes to go and decided to do a quick email check. I was returning an email from my office when a reminder for the meeting popped up; I quickly ended my email, sending it off, and shut down my computer so that I could get ready to go to Mr. Manoso's office. When three o'clock came, I was gathering my things when the man I knew of as Tank came into the room.

"Ms. Burlington, Ranger is ready for you" he said in a deep baritone voice that I could feel the vibrations of in my core. I nodded and followed him out of the door. As he led me through the floor I kept an eye out for Lester. As we approached Mr. Manoso's office, Stephanie stepped out and smiled warmly up at Tank.

"You better big guy?" she asked him and Tank smiled down at her

"Yea, I'm just sore from being sick and food doesn't sound to appealing to me right now, but I'm here" he told her and Stephanie smiled again at him and then her eyes landed on me. She gave me a warm smile and walked on by to let us get on with our business.

Tank opened the door to Mr. Manoso's office and held it opened for me. Once I stepped inside, I froze in my tracks seeing Mr. Santos seated in the room against the far wall, when he saw me he smiled wide and my heart rate sped up as pictures of last night flooded my mind. I knew I wouldn't be able to avoid him forever, but I figured he wouldn't be here in my part of the meeting.

"Eden" Mr. Manoso said "Come in and we can start"

I broke the gaze I still shared with Lester "Please have a seat and we will begin with you" He said motioning for me to have a seat in the chair in front of him. Tank took my boards and began to set them up on the easels behind us, when that was done he came and sat next to me in another chair.

As I sat there I could feel Lester's eyes on me. I looked at Mr. Manoso and knew I couldn't dwell on the fact that he was in the same room, I had a job to do and I needed to do it. I took in a deep breath and straightened my back; I pulled on the hem of my suit jacket to smooth it out, and started speaking.

"Mr. Manoso as you are aware of you contacted me several months ago with the idea of expanding your company to the west coast. You wanted me to scout out locations where you could move into or erect a building for your company, RangeMan INC. We also discussed by phone several cities which would benefit form your brand of services. You also asked for what the all over population was like in the said cities. About a week ago when I had gathered all the information you requested you invited me out here to New Jersey to show you everything I had found. I met with you and members of your team and showed you several office building that could be renovated and several dirt sites that could be built upon if you so choose"

"Yes" he said bringing out a folder I immediately recognized as one that I had put together for him, it had my offices logo embossed on the front of it.

"I know California would benefit greatly from your companies services and you as CEO would benefit from the revenue that the new office would generate for you. Then as you benefit, that wealth would trickle down into the pockets of the men who work for you" I told him. If it makes money than Mr. Manoso makes money and then it would go on down to the others. Why wouldn't you want to make money?

"Thank you Eden" he said holding up the pictures of the sites I'd gotten for him when I had first arrived. I watched as he laid the pictures back inside the folder and closed it.

"Ms. Burlington I want you to know that however I decide you will be greatly compensated for all the work and hassle you've put up with for this job"

"Thank you" I told him relieved that it was over, well my part anyways.

"As you know there was a challenge to my relocating RangeMan and since Les is one of the founding members and a part of my core team it is a rule that his opinion is heard and weighed"

"Of course" I nodded. I stood to leave to give them privacy for Lester's turn. As I moved towards the door to give him his time, Mr. Manoso called out to me.

"Eden please stay" he said

I shot a look over to Lester who was staring at me. I walked slowly over to the chair that he had occupied during my time in the hot seat.

"You have the floor Santos" Mr. Manoso said and Lester moved to sit in the seat next to Tank in front of Ranger.


	33. Chapter 33

Eden's Pov

From the seat Lester had just vacated, I watched as he sat in front of Mr. Manoso like I had. Tank leaned over and said something in his ear and Lester nodded at whatever had been asked. I watched as Tank stood from his seat, grabbed the boards that I recognized as Lester's, and placed them on the empty easels that sat next to mine. When all the boards were up and assembled in a semi circle around the room, it was a sight to see. As I took it all in around me I then realized our boards weren't going to be used in our presentations, but would be a visual aide for Mr. Manoso to go over and study later when he makes his decision.

Turing my intention back to Lester from all of the boards, I watched as he sat up, straightened his back, and an energy moved over him, it was quiet stunning if you would have saw it. In front of my eyes the always jovial man I'd known fell away and was replaced by a professional and for the first time I began to worry. Lester handed over a folder to Mr. Manoso and I caught a glimpse of the RangeMan name printed across it. I was amazed at his calmness and the level of professionalism he was displaying being his first time.

"Ranger" he began and I winced. He using Mr. Manoso's name that he was known by all the others spoke of a degree of intimacy. I may use the decorum of being the professional, but Lester knew him on a much deeper level than I ever could.

"You know this is not my job here in your company, but you know I have never backed down from a mission or a challenge before even if I have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't come in here with pictures of sites you could build on or photos of buildings you could remodel or even a place I felt suitable to create a new RangeMan branch. What I did bring was years of dedicated service and loyalty in the Rangers and out. I came out along with you, Tank, and Bobby to build the empire you have today. I have faithfully stood by your side and followed each command you have given without questioning your direction. I have never questioned your authority and you know that, hell I don't want to lead and am happy with the rank that I am. It may surprise you when I say this in light of everything and since I spoke out, but I do want RangeMan to thrive. It's my opinion that California us not where an expansion should go, in your folder I have outlined some points as to why I feel this way."

Mr. Manoso opened the folder Lester had given him and Lester opened an exact copy of one on his lap. "First of all, all of our branches are on the East Coast, Boston, Trenton, Atlanta, and Miami. We rule the East Coast and have been very profitable here so why rock the boat with an office clear across the country that we could never have any control over? Once said office is up and running we couldn't just make a dash over there to see about it or solve any crisis's that come up"

"Second, once we acquire a building or build one you will want to go and oversee the furnishings, finding and hiring qualified men, train them in the RangeMan fashion and that would require all of the core team to go along with you and not including all the hours, days, and months it could take to get them to the level of standards you want. I know we have done it before, but as I've said Boston, Atlanta, Trenton when we're away, and Miami is really a hop, skip, and jump by plane to get to when something comes up that needs our attention. If we all left for Cali we'd practically have to move and live there to get this office off the ground and if one of our other branches needed something or came under attack for some reason they would just be sitting there for a day until we could get there to help" he said and I was flabbergasted at the points he was making, they were sound issues movie the company to California and they needed to be thought about.

"Which brings me to my third and final point, Stephanie" he said and Mr. Manoso eyes picked up from his desk and stared at Lester.

"Beautiful lives here and works here all her friends and family are here" he said

"I'm not asking her to relocate Santos" Mr. Manoso spat

"No, but do you really think she would let you go for so long without her. Now she may not want to go, but you know her" he said

"She'll go and help out" Tank said

"Right she would, but think about it if she went, you would be so distracted setting up the building and interviews and training you wouldn't have time for her. I know she's great at reading people and doing searches, but how long will that last with hardly any one to look up being new? She will have a lot of down time and you know she has the uncanny ability to find trouble and being in a new place and not knowing anyone how comfortable would you be trying to keep your head on about business and also on Stephanie. I know you, when we set up the other offices you didn't sleep or eat you were working non stop, you can't have both there"

"Shit" Tank hissed

"Also if Steph decides she doesn't want to go to Cali and stays behind you will be preoccupied wondering if she was safe while here, working without you" he said

"In closing I really do want to support you in having what you want and moving the company forward since it benefits us all when it succeeds, but I don't feel the West Coast is it. It just has more problems than not"

Lester quietly closed the folder that sat on his lap. did the same to the one on his desk. As he looked at Lester, I could see how thoroughly impressed he was with him. I however felt the confidence that I had since being the professional shatter. I no longer felt like I could win, we both had great proposals; it was anyone's game at this point. It would all come down to what wanted, felt, and who impressed him the most.

"Thank you" he said to Lester "Thanks to both of you. As you're aware I'll make my decision and announce it on Saturday at the party. It is formal, but to the ones that are working their uniforms will be enough" he said and I saw Lester nod.

We were both dismissed. I grabbed my laptop bag and my folder and headed out the door. At the last of Mr. Santos presentation I felt a dull ache start in my head and all I wanted to do now was deposit my stuff back into the conference room I was allowed to use and get a cup of coffee from their break room. I was betting the headache was from not eating or having any caffeine to start my day with. When I sat my things down, I felt such a relief that it was all over and all I needed to do now was to wait for the results.

"Eden" I heard and whirled around to face Lester. He closed the door as my heart stepped its beating up a notch. I knew the talk we were to eventually have was now; Lester walked up to me and stroked my cheek causing my eyes to close. I inhaled his scent for a moment and then thought of this morning and all the differences between me and him.

When I looked up at him, he lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me. It felt good and warmth spread through me as the memory of last night came flooding back. When his tongue sought entrance, I snapped away.

"Eden?" he questioned me watching as I went over to the large windows in the room and looked out, I touched a finger to my still tingling lips "I just thought you were stressed out at missing our meeting time and freaking out over the presentation to see me this morning, but that's not it is it?"

"I don't see how this can work" I finally said my headache getting a little stronger, I still hadn't had that coffee.

"What?" he asked

"You, me, this" I said sweeping my hand around for emphasis and then began to rub my head at the sharp stabbing pain. Still looking out the window everything went blurry.

"We're just so different" I said pressing my palm into my head

"Eden what's wrong?" Lester asked me

"Just a headache, I haven't eaten or had any coffee yet"

When I opened my eyes the room was weird looking, the lights had halos around them, and I saw the tell tell rainbow flashes letting me know what was really happening to me and as if on cue my stomach started twisting, great. I moved away from the window and tried to make it to the chairs at the table.

"Eden" Lester called out catching me as I stumbled; he eased me down into one of the soft leather chairs.

"Brown" I heard each time he spoke pain ran through my head "Conference room B NOW!" he screamed the last part and I flinched.

I heard a thundering sound like someone was running towards me. I remember being cradled against something hard and warm and then the sound of the door being crashed opened which went straight through my head. I felt myself being pulled away from the warmth I was laying against.

"Miss. Burlington its Bobby Brown, I looked at your finger, can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked

"Yes migraine" I told him "I haven't had one in over a year"

"All right I can help, Santos hit the lights" he told him and soon the lights in the room went off and it was a little relief. I felt my clothes being tugged at and then heard Bobby speak again.

"I need to get your jacket off" he said and began to undo the buttons to my suit jacket. All the jostling that I was doing was making the nausea in my stomach worse and soon my stomach was protesting.

"Oh God" I said as I felt the nausea grow and the drool filled my mouth "I'm going to be sick"

"That's all right" Bobby said and a trash can was thrown into my lap just as I threw up, I was so mortified.

After several minutes of emptying my stomach in front of two good looking men, I lay against the chairs back and tried to get myself under control. I was so tired and sweaty after puking my guts up. The trash can I held was taken from me by Bobby and given over to Lester who sat it back onto the floor.

"Eden have you ever been drunk?" he asked me searching for something in his doctor's bag. I felt that was an odd question to be asked.

"No I drink but not to get drunk" I told him

"I'm going to give you a shot for the migraine. Its going to make you very loopy at first and then very sleepy" he told me filling the needle.

"Ok"

I watched as Bobby undid the button on the cuff of my blouse. He tried to roll the sleeve up but it was too form fitting so he stood up in a huff "Cant get the sleeve to go up any further" he said over to Lester "I cant give her the shot in her arm unless she wants to take off her blouse, but since we are practically strangers I doubt she will want to do that" he said

"Help her to stand" he said and Lester lifted me gently up from the chair. When he had me standing all the swaying I was doing caused the nausea to come back in force. Seeing this, Lester told Bobby to hurry it up.

"I'm going to unzip the zipper on your skirt and only push it down as far as I need to give you the shot" he told me as tears fell from my eyes.

"Shhh Baby" Lester said kissing my sweaty aching forehead "Bobby's gonna help and make you feel better its ok" I felt Bobby tug at the zipper on my skirt and then a poke and a burning sensation. Bobby rubbed my hip with his fingers massaging the medicine into my body.

"Les she will need to lay down. In about thirty minutes she will start feeling happy and then get sleepy"

"No worries" he said hugging me to him

"I'll check on her in a little while" Bobby said collecting his stuff and left

Lester held me and in a bit I started feeling very strange. I held onto Lester's shirt and looked up at him "Lester I'm feeling weird" I told him and then felt my feet coming out from under me. I looked around and saw I was moving but I wasn't the one walking it felt like I was flying.

"Wee" I heard myself say and heard a low chuckle coming up above me. I looked up to see Lester looking down at me. As I looked at him I was struck at how handsome he truly was.

"Lesser" I said when I was on my feet again; I reached up and cupped his cheek with my hand "I really like you and like it when you kiss me"

A look crossed Lester's face and then a huge smile "Great to know" he said and then I fell onto something soft, everything then went dark.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N First off I want to tell everyone how sorry I am not to have posted in a while. Something happened to my left hand that left me in crippling pain and a trip to the ER. They put my hand in a brace and that is what I have been dealing with. As I have worn the brace for a week my hand is now feeling much better and I am able to type again using both hands. Please forgive my long delay in updating.

Ranger's Pov

"Lester did this?" Steph asked looking at all the boards like they were priceless pieces of art that you would admire in a museum.

"His are on the right and Eden's are on the left" I told her leaning back in my oversized leather chair. Once the presentations were over and both candidates left, Tank looked at me while scrubbing his head. We were amazed at each presentation so much so we were speechless.

I watched as Steph went up to one of Lester's boards and marveled at all the colored graphs and chats that listed the statistics of several major Californian populations. She shook her head and clucked her tongue in amazement. While she stood with her back towards me, I stole the moment and let my eyes roam over her form. Lester was right in his last point that included Stephanie. She wasn't in my life when I started making my "empire", she did know about my dealing with Boston when I had dinner with her that time, but she wasn't as close as she is now.

I keep her safety a top priority as everyone here knows and I can't remember a time she wasn't woven into the RangeMan thread. I do remember when I started my business and as Lester said I would work with barely any sleep and food just to get the office up to the level I wanted. Now as he pointed out my mind wouldn't solely be on the job as it should be, it would be divided and that's not good. I closed my eyes and let out a long breath.

"You're torn" I heard Steph say. I opened my eyes and found her staring at me "You're little game has backfired on you hasn't it?"

"Babe it wasn't a game, Lester had spoke up and by the rules I had to hear him out"

"Yes but you could have just called him to your office to go over everything he probably said in here to day, yet you thought it would be fun to have him do as Eden has"

"Obviously I was wrong"

"Say it again" she said her eyes dancing with joy

"Babe"

"Hey it's not everyday I get to hear you admit that you were wrong about something" she said coming over to sit across my lap "Lester showed you he was more than what he appears to be around here and in public"

"I have known him my entire life and he always gets out of trouble whenever he gets into it. He just flashes that crooked little grin of his and everyone gives in. I have seen our Mothers and our Grandmother crumble at the grin when they have been ready to murder him. I never thought he would take this so seriously"

"Well now what are you going to do?" she asked me with a chuckle. Steph was so enjoying me being blindsided by my cousin.

"I'm going to do what you said I was going to do. I am going to take this week to go over each plan and study everything and make my decision at the party Saturday"

"Oh speaking of that, I really need to get started on planning it" she said wiggling to get off my lap. "Its only six days away" she said leaning up and kissing me

"I'm going to go find Les and Eden and congratulate them on the job they did today and then do some party planning"

"Ok Babe"

"Love you Batman" she said getting up from my lap

"Love you" I said with her going out the door.

Stephanie's Pov

I walked down the hallway looking for any sign of Lester or Eden. As I turned the corner to go down the other hallway I noticed a large group of the guys standing all crowded around the door of one of the conference rooms. I made my way up to them and pushed my way through to see what was going on when I saw Bobby come out of the room carrying his medic's bag.

"What's going on?" I asked one of the guys standing next to me

"Don't know, Brown came thundering up the hall and ran into the conference room" he told me

My head was telling me that something was wrong and I just knew it had to be Eden or Lester. I had seen Eden using this conference room before their meetings. As I took a few steps to peer inside the room, Lester came out carrying Eden in his arms. I called out to him but he just kept walking towards the elevators not hearing me or looking my way. He never even seemed to notice the large crowd of his friends and co-workers standing around looking. As the guys parted I turned and made my way back to Rangers office.

"RANGER" I called and immediately he stood from his desk his face full of fear and concern. He grabbed me by the shoulder and looked me over.

"Babe" he breathed out, his body coiled ready to strike out at whatever the danger was.

"Lester just came out of the conference room carrying Eden in his arms" I told him and he looked over my head in that direction.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but Bobby was in there and then Les carried her out"

"Let's go" he said nudging me back out the door

Ranger and I walked back to the conference rooms and stopped at the one that everyone had been in. We looked inside and saw that Eden's stuff was on the table and her jacket that she was wearing was on the floor. I heard Ranger on his phone and assumed he had made a call to Ella to come and take care of all of Eden's things for her. When he put his phone back into his pants pocket he wrapped an arm around my hips and we made our way to the stairs.

"Santos was probably taking her to his apartment" he told me as we started down the flight of stairs.

We made our way to Lester's apartment and knocked on his door, Les answered and I could see the worry on his face "Les is Eden ok, I saw you take her out of the conference room"

"Yea come in" he said opening his door and stepping back into his apartment "Eden got sick after our presentations with a migraine. I called Bobby and he gave her something for it that has her sleeping now. She should be ok whenever she wakes up from whatever Bobby gave her"

"Oh are you ok?" I asked relief washing over me that it wasn't something more serious

"Yea I'm fine, Eden's in my room sleeping and I'm going to watch over her as she is" he said and I nodded

"I was coming to talk to you both and congratulate you both on the presentations. I had heard they were great and then I saw you carrying her out in your arms"

"Yea the shot Bobby gave her made her feel drunk and unsteady on her feet"

"Well congratulations anyway" I told him hugging my friend. When I pulled back I excused me and Ranger so Les could get back to watching over Eden.

"Beautiful" he called out as I moved through his door "I could actually use your assistance for something if you would?"

I looked up to Ranger who was up more in the hallway and he nodded having heard Lester's request. Ranger disappeared back into the stairwell and I went back into Lester's apartment.

"Sure what do you need?"


	35. Chapter 35

A/N I am so sorry for being gone for so long without posting and I want to thank the ones that have emailed me or spoken to me about where I've been. I am still dealing with my left hand being in a brace. One doc that I saw said it was bad carpal Tunnel so this weds I am going to see a hand surgeon to see if he can help me get my hand back. I feel terrible about not posting and I hope you guys will forgive me and say a few prayers for me and my hand. I will not abandon my story!

Lester's Pov

After Steph had left with Eden's clothes with the promise to have them cleaned, I shut the door and locked it behind me. Moving slowly down the hallway, I stood in the doorway to my bedroom and looked over the woman that was sleeping in my bed. I had wanted her to be in my bed, but not like this. Eden had turned and now laid on her left side facing the wall and all I could see of her was the tip top of her head as she had the cover pulled all the way up, I smiled as one of her legs peeked out and thought how uncomfortable she would be with me looking at it.

I made my way to the side of my bed and crouched down to be at her level, taking my hand I softly pushed my blanket down so that I could see her. I noticed that her face was ghostly white, but her cheeks were flushed and her forehead was damp with sweat. I rose up and when to the closet in the hall and pulled out a clean wash cloth, returning I crouched down again and dabbed her face lightly. After finishing my task, I slowly brushed her cheek with my thumb.

"I wish you would let me in" I sighed thinking back to our talk last night. I thought we had come to and understandment, but I guess we hadn't. When I ran my hand up into her hair, Eden shifted from my touch and she sucked in a breath causing her lips to part. Seeing this I traced my thumb across her lips and leaned down to lightly kiss them.

"Sleep now, we will talk later"

Eden's Pov

I was floating in an inky black sea and it surrounded me in its sweet calming peace. In this black goodness I didn't hurt, the pain was a distant memory. I snuggled down into the warmth that hugged me and then it was like reality came crashing back. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was cocooned in a blanket, I listened for a moment but didn't hear anything, pushing down the covers I looked around the dimly lit room and saw I was in someone bedroom. Trying hard to remember what had happened to me, my mind came up blank as it was foggy from what ever happened. I pushed the blanket back and eased my legs over the side of the bed and then saw I wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt when I saw my bare legs.

"Where am I and where are my clothes?" I asked feeling the familiar panic well up inside of me. Looking around the sparsely decorated room, I stood up and swayed as a wave of dizziness came over me. Slowly I shuffled my feet over to the door and hugged the wall that led up a small hall.

As I walked up the hall I could hear noises coming from somewhere in the home. I quietly made my way to the entrance of the hall to see if I could find out who was here and where I was. When I came to the end of the wall, I looked around the room and saw no one then I looked around the wall and saw Lester with his back to me in the kitchen.

"I'm in Lester's home and that is his bed that I was in" I said. I looked down at the shirt I wore and then saw the embroidered name on my left breast. Everything came rushing back to me, the meetings, him following me into the conference room, and us talking, I rubbed at my temples as the dull ache pounded across my forehead. I didn't want to face him like this, but he would find out I was awake and I needed to find out where my clothes were. Sucking in a breath I decided I had to face him.

"Lester" I called out to him and watched as he spun around. His eyes racked over me and then I watched as they dilated black. Lester crossed the room and when he got to me he pulled me to him.

"Lest…" I got out but his mouth slanted over mine stopping anything that I was about to tell him. Lester deepened the kiss and pulled me more into him.

Lester's Pov

I had laid down with Eden as she slept and watched over her. I knew she wasn't in any danger here, but that protectiveness I felt ever since I saw how she acted with the first storm was burning inside of me. As I lay there, I wished she would stop erecting that wall around herself and allow herself to be loved. As I thought on this, Stephs words came back to remind me that Eden has spent her whole life perfecting that shell of hers and with just a few days of attention it won't take it away.

After laying with Eden for awhile and forming a plan on how to get Eden to see that I was for real, I got up and started doing a few things that I have been neglecting ever since I had to work on that presentation. Getting done with my emails and some files that I had been working before Eden came into our lives, I decided I would make us some sandwiches for when she got up.

I had just placed a piece of plastic wrap on the last sandwich when I heard my name. I whipped around and found Eden standing there hugging the wall. I was concerned for her, but when I saw her standing there in one of RangeMan's shirts my hormones revved up. I had every attention of caring for her and asking her how she was, but after seeing her everything left my brain. I stalked over to her yanked her to me and kissed her.

It shouldn't have surprised me that she was wearing a t-shirt since I'd asked Steph to change her. Eden's skirt suit was dotted with vomit and I figured she wouldn't want to continue to wear her clothes and I also wanted her to be comfortable. But when I saw her I thought she was sexy and I wanted to kiss her and show her how I felt. After our kiss, Eden placed her head onto my chest and I placed my chin on top of her head. She felt so good in my arms and I was determined to show her how much I could give her.

How are you feeling?" I finally asked her rubbing her back with my hands

"Better, it's not all the way gone but it's much better"

"How long have you battled migraines?"

"Off and on, my last one happened over a year ago and I was so sick with it" she said looking up at me and then I saw horror fill her eyes

"Lester where are my clothes?" she asked and I knew the fogginess of the drugs that Bobby had given her must have lifted letting her remember what had happened.

"Stephanie took them to be cleaned"

"Ohhhh Goood" she groaned my answer confirming what she feared "I was hoping it was all a bad dream" she said stepping from my embrace to flop down on my couch. Eden rubbed at her temples as I couched down in front of her.

"Its ok" I said rubbing my hands up her thighs "We can't control getting sick" I told her and she groaned again.

"Look Bobby wanted me to call him when you woke up, he wants to check you over" I told her and she nodded "then after that I think we need to talk" I said and we locked eyes

"Ok" she said and I stood up grabbing my phone and dialing Bobby

"Hey she is awake" I told him as Eden scrubbed her hands through her hair. I could see the anxiety rolling off of her. Hanging up, I came over and sat next to her on the couch, I pulled her into my side trying to comfort her.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N Just a small update about me. I am having an EMG Needle electricity test this weds for my hand. They will then tell me how bad they think my Carpel Tunnel may be and confirm it and probably tell me if I need hand and wrist surgery. I ask to be kept in thoughts and prayers if you would~ Karren

Bobby's Pov

When I got off the phone with Lester, I returned to what I was doing when he called. Stephanie's bright blue eyes looked up at me as I came back and grabbed the peroxide and a wad of clean gauze.

"Do you really need to use that?" she asked watching as I tipped the bottle and poured some on the gauze

"Yes if you don't want an infection"

"Don't you need to go, that call sounded important?"

"All my calls are important" I told her grinning down at her. You would think I was about to cut off her arm with how she was acting when all I was doing was cleaning out a very small cut she received on her upper arm.

"Shouldn't you be running out of here then and seeing about whoever called?"

"It was just Santos. Eden has woken up and I asked him to call me when she did so I can give her a follow up. It isn't some big emergency, so I can stay to clean out your cut and slap a band aid on it" I said and saw her deflate hearing I wasn't about to give up on her.

"So care to tell me how this happened?" I asked pressing the compress to her arm

"Oh you know me same old same old" she hissed "I'm so in love with you, I had to find a way to come see you"

I tipped my head back and roared with laughter. I knew Steph loved me, but she tried everything to stay clear of any and all medical personnel including me. I removed all the dried blood and dirt from her arm and placed some ointment and a hello kitty band aide on it.

"I got them just for you" I said winking at her as she looked at her arm and then back at me

"I do love you Bobby" she said "and I was scratched by a low hanging branch from a tree when I was trying to collar a skip, don't tell Ranger"

"Steph, I think seeing that band aide will be a big tip off"

"Yea well maybe not until tonight when we get ready for bed" she said hopping off the table. Knowing that our time was coming to an end, I grabbed my medic's bag and made sure I had everything in it that I would need to check Eden out with.

"Bobby" I heard and looked up to see Steph standing just out side the doorway

"Yea?" I asked her

"You're on your way up to Les's right?"

"Yes"

"Could you hold on just for like five minutes, I have something you can give them" she said and darted down the hall. I shook my head at her knowing there was no other woman in this world like Stephanie Plum and how much I cared for that crazy woman. While waiting on Steph to return I began to wipe down and sanitize my exam room and just with a couple minutes to spare, Steph came running back into the room trying to catch her breath.

"Can you give these to Eden? They are her clothes that Ella cleaned" she said handing me the garments

"Uhh sure" I told her taking them and looking down at the woman's clothing. I began to think about Eden not wearing her clothes and thought she was with Lester. He had always sworn to me that he felt nothing for her and that he was just being nice to her to use her to win the competition they were in. I have however witnessed some exchanges between them and his actions would suggest otherwise. I have worked and lived with Lester my whole entire adult life and know how good he is in the field, but I also know what type of women he goes after and what he does and he is acting kinda in the same way towards Eden, but differently. I can't say for sure that Lester is lying to me about her, but stuff is starting to stink.

Eden's Pov

I jumped when a hard knock sounded on the door. Lester assured me that it was his friend Bobby coming to check on me. I watched as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door to let his friend in. As Bobby walked in, I allowed myself a minute to gloss over him and noticed that like most of them men here he too was built, tall, dark, and very attractive. After greeting his friend and co-worker, Bobby turned his attention on me and smiled, as soon as he did all the fear that I had in me dissipated and calmness washed over me. Bobby must really have a great bedside manner and knew just what to do to put his patients at ease, I can remember the other encounters I'd had with him he was so gentle and nice when I was a nervous wreck. Although remembering those times I remembered getting sick and throwing up in front of him.

"Hello Ms. Burlington" he said to me. I felt my cheeks get hot as I looked away and stared at a spot on the carpet.

"She is a little embarrassed about being sick in front of you" Les told him. He had it right; I was embarrassed but not just a little but A LOT.

Bobby came over and kneeled down in front of me "May I call you Eden?" he asked and I nodded my head

"Eden, don't worry over that, I have seen and been into some really gross and disgusting things, it's my job" he said and I looked up at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and then saw Lester standing behind him a few feet away with his arms across his chest and watching everything Bobby was doing. Bobby saw me looking behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Lester and then rolled his eyes as he opened his bag.

As I sat there and watched what Bobby was pulling out of his bag I became painfully aware that I was sitting in front of two men wearing practically nothing. Bobby must have known what I was thinking because the next thing he brought out of his bag was a pile of black cloth.

"I was with Stephanie earlier and she asked me to give these to you. They are your clothes that you had on when you got sick" he said and relief flooded over me.

"Thank you" I gasped out and grabbed them out of his hand. I jumped up nearly knocking him backwards. It was my intentions to go back to Lester's room and change, but as I did a vicious wave of dizziness hit me and I began to sway.

Before I could reach out to stop myself from falling, I felt two arms go around me and I was hauled against a hard chest. When the world stopped spinning and I looked up, I looked into the worried emerald green eyes of Lester Santos.

"You ok?" he asked his breath fanning across my ear

"Yea I just got up to fast and I'm still not a hundred percent" I told him. As I stood there, I cursed my body and myself with how I felt being in his arms. I loved it and I wanted to bury myself into him, his arms were strong, warm, and whenever I am in them I feel so safe, it makes me think that a relationship with him may be possible. A movement and a clearing of a throat broke my thoughts and I looked over at Bobby. He stood there with an eyebrow raised and an amused look to his face.

"I'm ok now, I'm going to change" I told Lester moving away from him

"You sure you're ok too?"

"Yea I'll be fine" I called over my shoulder as I walked down to his bedroom

Bobby's Pov

Yea something stinks all right and it is Lester Santos. He has been lying to me from the start. There is no way he can deny that he doesn't have feelings for Eden now, not with what I just saw. Lester turned to me and knew that I was on to him, the question was how long will he keep up this charade? He didn't have to lie to me; I would have supported him if he would have given me a chance too.

Eden came back into the room and I refocused my attention back to her, I would deal with Lester later "Eden may I look you over now?"

"Sure" she said and walked back over to the couch sitting down. Lester walked by me and took a seat by Eden.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as I passed my pen light over her eyes

"Better, but I still have a headache"

"Yea not knowing your medical history I only gave you a low dose of the medication" I told her placing the stethoscope in my ears and the blood pressure cuff around her arm.

"How long have you had migraines?"

"A few years, my last one was over a year ago during a big project that was very stressful" she told me

"Like this Project?" I asked linking them to when she is under stress

"No, not really the project part, I don't mean to brag but I am good at what I do, my life is my work it's just…"

"Just what?"

"The circumstances of this job, I have never came across one like this before" she explained and looked up at Lester.

"She ok?" Lester broke in and asked me

"Yea, I can give her another injection with a little more power if she would like to quell the pain better" I told them

"Oh no I'm ok, I can deal with it. Thank you for helping me" she said

"Anytime, it's what I do" I told her packing my things back in my bag "I'll show myself out"

"Thanks man" Lester called out

"Yea" I told him and walked out of his room. Yep there was no way he didn't feel anything for her.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N~ Update on me: First off I want to thank everyone for all their well wishes and prayers for my hand and for my tests last week. After being shocked and poked it was confirmed that I have severe Carpal Tunnel. Due to high risks I can not have the surgery so they injected my wrist and hand and so far it has been feeling much better. I am hoping and praying the shot will last for a while.

Lester's Pov

My door shut with a soft click as Bobby left the apartment. I knew that he now knew I had developed feelings for Eden and that I'd been lying to him, a talk was in order with him but right now my mind was set on a talk with Eden. I looked down at her and saw she was anxious, she knew with us being alone there was nothing to stop us from talking. She clasped her hands in her lap and I swear I could hear her heart pounding in her chest.

"Hey" I said softly as I pulled her face up to meet mine. Her beautiful brown eyes were so wide as she stared at me.

"I just love how the gold flecks in your eyes shine when the light hits them" I told her. Eden closed her eyes and pulled away. I wished she wasn't so uncomfortable with attention that was given to her. If she was as good in her job as she says she is, I would think she would be shown a lot of attention by others, but I guess business attention is different than personal.

"Eden before you got sick with your headache; I was going to talk to you about what happened earlier today. Last night I kissed you and showed you how I felt about you and you agreed that you would allow me to kiss you again, but something changed this morning. I thought it was because of the meeting we'd missed, but it wasn't was it? I asked her

"Eden?" I asked watching as she got up from the couch and walked into my kitchen "It wasn't was it and it led you to say what you said about us not working?"

Eden rubbed her temples with her fingers, I knew she wasn't fully well, but we needed to have this conversation. We only had a few days until Ranger would make his decision and then Eden would be on the first plane back to California. I got up from the couch, walked up behind her, and draped my arms around her waist.

"Eden please just tell me what it is, you're safe here. You told me about your past, please let your guard down and let me in"

Eden slumped against me and sighed. I knew it was exhausting to keep so much bottled inside. I realize I have no room to make her talk with me about secrets when we keep ours buried, but I really wanted her in my life and knew we needed to be open with each other.

"I woke up this morning and saw you" she said

"Ok"

"You're so perfect and I'm not" she said and I spun her around in my arms

"Eden I am not perfect"

"In body you are" she whispered looking down to the floor

"Oh Eden" I said hugging her to me "I don't care about all of that, I like all of you"

"Yea you say that now, but what happens when the time comes when we are intimate, then what?" she asked looking up at me with tears running down her cheeks "I know I'm fat, no one has to tell me so, I see myself in the mirror every day. Why me when you can have any woman you want?"

"Because I am attracted to you" I told her

"But"

"No buts, I really am and I want in the entire world for you to believe me. I will never hurt you, I want to show you, I want to love on you the way you should always be, please Eden lower your walls for the rest of your stay here and let me woo you and show you things you haven't been apart of before" I pleaded with her. Eden searched my eyes looking for the answers or searching to see if I was telling her the truth.

"You deserve to be loved" I told her holding her face in my hands "Please?"

Eden nodded her head and I placed my mouth to hers. After our long heated kiss, Eden pulled back, her cheeks flushed to a soft pink.

"I think I should go" she said

"Stay with me tonight, I made some food"

"Thank you" she breathed out when my mouth went to her neck "But I still don't think I can eat and I just really want to go to the house to lie down"

"You could lay with me"

"Lester, I'd like to be alone, it's been a long rough day"

"We're ok?"

"We're ok" she smiled up at me

I walked Eden down to the garage and over to the car she was using. I pulled her to me and kissed her again. She may never remember or admit that she told me that she liked my kisses, but I knew and was going to take every advantage I could to kiss her. I made sure she was ok to drive back to the house after I begged her to reconsider the offer to stay with me, but she told me no again and got into the truck. I watched her clear the gate and turn the corner, when I couldn't see her anymore I turned on my heels and made my way up to Bobby's to clear the air between us.

I found him at his desk in the corner of his exam room. He was hunched over an open file writing what I figured was things that he had done to the certain person the file belonged too. I pulled up a chair and sat backwards straddling the seat.

"Stephanie?" I asked of the thick folder

"You know all files are confidential"

"Yea, but you said earlier you were just with her so I just figured it was hers"

"What do you want Santos?" he asked closing the file

"Eden" I said

"Is she worse or want the shot?"

"No she went back to the safe house that she has been staying in. I want to talk to you about her"

"Nothing to talk about" he said standing up, grabbing the file off his desk, and taking it over to the bank of filing cabinets he had.

"I know what you saw when you were in my apartment" I told him

"What I've been seeing and I know you have been lying to be from the start"

"No not from the start" I told him

"You said you hated her and that you were going to have her think you liked her so you could use that to win the competition"

"That was true at the time" I said and Brown scoffed "It was I hated that she waltzed in here and announced all the things she had been working on and disrupting my house. There was nothing more that I wanted to do then send her packing back to California with her tail between her legs. I wanted her to never forget the name Lester Santos, she was the enemy and I was going to squash her and I wanted her to remember who did it. We're mercenaries its what we do"

"So what did you do?" Brown asked. If he believed me then he would know I had done something to set my plans into motion, but I didn't want to divulge the fact that I sent the feeds from the house to my personal computer so I could spy on Eden. Now that I've grown to like her I regret doing so even if my intentions on it were good to me.

"That's not important now. What is important is I like her and I'm sorry I lied to you"

"Even if she isn't the typical Santos babe that we all have seen you go for and bring home, I still would have supported you and had a chance to come to like her too"

"Yea" I said nodding my head "This is all new to me and Eden, my God if you knew her story you would want to kill everyone that ever looked at her wrong"

"That bad?" he asked

"I want to hold her and protect her against everything. I also want to show her everything man"

"Whoa. Lester Santos ladies man sounds serious about a woman" he said sitting back behind his desk "Should I call Cal and let him know we're down a man for the clubs?"

"Man you just don't know" I told him

I began telling him Eden's story. When I told him certain parts I would see his jaw muscles flex and un-flex. I knew if he or anyone here knew Eden and her past they would feel exactly the way I do about her.

"And it made me think of how many women that I passed by in the clubs because they weren't the perfect one to score with that night. How many have tried and went home feeling bad about themselves because of me?"

"Wow"

As I was about to say something else a large boom sounded and shook the whole building. Bobby looked up at the ceiling and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like a storms rolling in" he said and I felt a sinking feeling in my gut.

"SHIT" I said jumping up from my chair

"What wrong, it's just a storm" Bobby asked as another round of thunder sounded

"Its Eden" I said running for the door "I gotta go to her"

"Need me to come?" he asked

"Nah I got this" I told him running down the hall making my way to the garage. I just put the key in the lock of one of the fleet trucks when my phone rang.

"Eden's still at your place with you right and she's ok?" Steph asked

"No she went to the house, sorry Beautiful I cant talk" I said hanging up on her. I'll apologize later for being so rude, but right now I needed to get to Eden.


	38. Chapter 38

Eden's Pov

I pulled the SUV that I was using up to the house and thanked God that I'd made it there safely without being pulled over or killing someone. Ordinarily I wouldn't attempt to go anywhere when I get a headache, but I feared if I stayed the night with Lester, sleeping wouldn't be what he would have in mind and I wasn't willing or ready to go that far just yet, if ever.

Opening the door of the truck, I swiveled my whole body around and sat both feet on the ground to make sure I steadied myself. When I got out I swayed a little on my heels, but I caught myself before anything major happened. As I stood getting my balance to make my way to the door the wind picked up and blew around me, picking up my hair. I then heard the weirdest creaking sound and looked all over to find out what it was and where it was coming from. Finally I realized the sound I was hearing was coming from the near by trees and the on going sound was really starting to freak me out. I hurried over to the steps of the small porch, stumbling as I went up them; I unlocked the door after I finished fumbling with the keys.

I closed and locked the doors behind me and let out a long breath of relief that I was inside and away from anything that would bother me. I was alone and safe and was going to enjoy my time. I began making my way through the house, not even bothering to turn any lights on as I went. I unbuttoned my jacket as I walked down the hall to the bedroom and tossed it on the bed as I entered. Next to come off were my shoes along with my skirt and then my blouse. As I pulled on my well worn robe, I wanted a glass of wine so bad that I could taste it, but decided against it because of the shot that Bobby had given me and because I still had a slight headache.

Today has been a long rough day, one that I done ever want to repeat again. Not only did I have a major meeting that I had to be in , but I had gotten sick and thrown up in front of two men one that has declared his love for me. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet, I carried then over to the couch where I curled up and flipped on the TV to an old black and white movie.

Before I even saw one minute of the movie my mind thought back over the last twenty four hours, waking up with Lester in bed with me, the meetings with Mr. Manoso, my headache, being in Lester's arms, and his mouth on mine in a wonderful kiss. When I came back to myself I was smiling ear to ear, I touched my bottom lip with my finger and swore I could still feel the tingles from his touch.

"Well maybe some of it wouldn't be so bad to repeat"

"Could it really be true, Could someone really want to be with me?" I asked

"Let your walls down and let me love you" I heard Lester's words in my head

"Could I, could I let go of all the torment, the hurt, how I've lived my whole life, and let this man into my life, my heart?" I felt the mild headache that I still had begun to get stronger and knew studying this hard on Lester was the reason. I knew I needed to stop thinking and rest so I remoted off the TV, got up, and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

With my mind on Lester and the agreement that we had made, I walked into the bedroom on autopilot. I untied and dropped my robe onto the floor, took my bra off, grabbed a t-shirt, and pulled it over my head. Settling into the bed, I turned to smell the pillow that I was laying on, it had the faint scent of Lester from when he slept in bed with me this morning. Smiling while thinking of him, I began day dreaming what it would be like going out with him and being a real couple. IN my vision it seemed so easy to be Lester's girl and be so in love with him and he with me, but nothing could be that simple right?

I turned over onto my back and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling. I was telling myself to be careful and not fall too hard for this man. In school I would crush on boys who were way out of my league and they never even knew I existed, but I loved them. I would daydream about being with them and doodle on paper our names, I knew it was pathetic but that's just how it was and I feared it would be the same with Lester. A flash caught my eye as I was traveling down memory lane. I turned my head towards the window and waited to see it would happen again. Sure enough a few minutes later, I saw the flash again and heard the unmistakable rumble that came after.

"You're safe in here" I told myself doing some deep breathing as I heard the rain hit against the window.

I could hear the wind picking up and the lightning was getting to be more frequent. When the thunder grew louder, each time it sounded I could feel my heart pound in my chest as my breathing was coming in short pants.

"You can do this, it's just a small storm, and it will be over soon"

Just as that had left my lips a huge boom sounded along with a big flash of blue light, Several more large booms were heard causing me to scream, dive off the bed, and try to wedge myself between the bed and the night table. A few minutes went by and I could still hear the storm raging outside, I lifted my head and saw that all the outside lights were gone and so was anything that was on in the house, I couldn't even see the hand in front of my face.

Lester's Pov

I was booking it down the roads trying to get to Eden as fast as I could. I knew she had to be terrified being alone during a storm, thinking of her that way made my foot press a little harder on the peddle. I couldn't believe the fierceness of this storm, the rain was coming down so hard and so much the wipers that were on the fastest setting couldn't keep up. The lighting was just flashing nonstop blinding me when it did so; I was white knuckling the steering wheel trying to keep the truck on the road when the wind would blow against me.

I finally made it to the entrance of the neighborhood that our safe house was located in and came to a screeching halt. Flashing lights were everywhere along with several road flares dotting the road, my heart sank hoping that it wasn't Eden trying to flee the storm.

A knock came to my window and I powered it down to reveal a cop in a long black rain coat and one of those rain bonnets stretched over his cap "Sorry sir roads closed, no one allowed in or out"

"My girlfriend lives just on the next street and she is terrified of storms, I have to get to her"

"Sorry Sir there is a utility pole down across the street and transformers are blowing, we cant allow you to go any further" he told me "Please turn your vehicle around and vacate" he said. On one hand I was relived it wasn't a car that was wrecked and it wasn't Eden's, on the other hand I was frustrated that I was at a stand still.

"I work for Ranger Manoso at RangeMan" I told him. We had work plenty of times with the police department and I know they know who we are and what we do.

"Sir"

"Lester"

"Lester there is a pole down across the road that could have live wires down with it. Transformers are still blowing due to the storm and the whole thing is unstable, we can't allow anyone to pass. Please turn your vehicle around before I have to run you in"

I nodded and the cop left when I rolled my window back up. I stared out of the window for a minute and watched as the officer walked back to his police car. I had to get to Eden; I couldn't allow her to be alone with no power, a storm raging, and transformers blowing all around her. I put the truck in park and reached under the seat where I knew two things were located. When I found the flashlight, I placed it in my lap, took my phone from my pocket, and made a call.

"Hey just a heads up that I may need bail" I said when Tank picked up

"Better be good Santos" he barked

"Aint it always?"

A chuckle came through the phone "we'll be on the lookout"

"K" I said and hung up

I reversed the truck a little and then pulled it over to the side of the road. As soon as I got out I was immediately soaked by the rain. I kept one eye on the cop and one eye on the pole that was lying in the road. I walked to the front of the car and saw the cop get out of his car. I looked at him and he locked his eyes on me.

"SIR GET BACK INTO YOUR CAR" he yelled placing his had on his waist where I knew his gun would be. I took off into a run and made it to the power lines. I prayed as I jumped over them that there was no power running through them since the neighborhood was black. I heard shouts of stop, halt, and freeze as I vaulted over the pole, but I wasn't about to obey their commands. As I cleared the pole I looked back at where it used to stand and saw the splintered remains of the base where the pole had spilt in two. I saw that the cop and the other workers hadn't came after me, but knew that there were probably other officers in the area and he would tell them over their radios to be on the look out. If I didn't get caught now, it would be when I came back, because I would be coming back for my truck and I would have Eden with me making impossible to run away.

I took off and made my way to the next street over where our house was. So far I wasn't stopped nor had I even seen any more police. I ran to the house that I knew Eden was in and stopped when I got in front of it because something didn't look right. I took my flash light and pointed the powerful beam up on the roof and my heart stopped when I saw the tree limbs and the leaves covering the roof.

"OH SHIT" I yelled realizing that a tree had hit the house

"EDEN" I screamed running up to the door and kicking it in. I looked around the living room and everything was as it should be. I then heard crying and pleads for help coming from down the hall.

"EDEN" I called out as I made my way into the bedroom where I figured she was. When I made it inside I could see that the tree had made a hole in the ceiling.

"EDEN WHERE ARE YOU?"

"In here" I heard and I flashed my light in the direction of her voice. I saw it was the bathroom and when I went in I found her curled in a ball next to the toilet shaking.

"Eden" I said in relief that I had found her and from what I could see of her she seemed to be ok. I dropped down to my knees and as soon as my hand touched her she flung herself at me, I'm not even sure she knew it was me.

"Shhh" I said as I cradled her to me "you're ok now, I'm here, I got you"


	39. Chapter 39

Ranger's Pov

I straddled a bar stool in the small dinning room in our apartment watching Steph walk back and forth through the home, looking down at her phone, and sighing. She would look out the window and sigh again.

"Babe" I said and she looked over at me "Come here" I told her

"Carlos why would she leave, she was safe here, and had Lester, along with us" she asked walking over to stand between my open legs.

"I'm sure she had her reasons Babe" I told her draping my arms around her waist

"But look" she said handing me her phone. I saw she had our local news channel pulled up on her phone, I touched the arrow in the middle of the screen and a man began to speak.

"Strong severe thunderstorms are currently rocking the city of Trenton and out-lying areas. If you are I the paths of these strong storms please seek shelter immediately. These storms could possibly tornadic with high winds and hail. We are now getting reports in that of off the storm cells and we have a picture of it here on the map may have caused an EF0 tornado with widespread damage. We have crews on the way and when they report back to us will will update you. Again to recap if you're just joining us a possible EF0 tornado may have touched down just out side the city of Trenton. If you are in the path of these storms please seek shelter now"

"Thats where the house is isn't it?"

"Yes" I said handing her phone back to her. Steph looked like she was blinking back tears. I was glad that she was worried about one of my men, because it wasn't to long ago she was angry at him wand had almost written him off.

"Babe, you know Lester, you know he will be fine"

"I'm worried about Eden too. She is terrified of storms and if she was near that tornado"

"We don't know that for sure, but Les is going to get to her and I'm sure he will call in or bring her back with him"

Not long after I said that my cell rang and Steph sucked in a breath watching as I answered the call. Tank informed me that one of our trucks had been taken by one of the Trenton Police sub stations to the city impound lot.

"It was Santos's right?" I asked knowing it even before Tank confirmed it

"Yes"

"What of him?"

"Hes not in lock up so I say he's at the house"

"Have someone go in the morning and pick up the truck and call me if you hear anything from Les"

"You got it" my second in command answered and then hung up. Steph stood there and waited with bated breath, I sat the phone down on the bar.

"Well?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her

"Lester's truck was impounded" I told her

"And Les?"

"Not in Jail or with the truck"

"God let him be with Eden"

Lester's Pov

"DONT LET ME GO, DONT LET ME GO, PLEASE DONT LET ME GO" Eden frantically cried gouging her nails in to my back. If I hadn't been wearing a shirt I would have been thoroughly scratched.

"I've got you, I'm not letting go" I told her holding her to me soaking her instantly from my clothes being wet.

Eden buried herself into me. I maneuvered us around to where I was sitting on the floor resting my back on the tub, placing Eden across my lap. The flashlight was the only light we had to see by.

"I was in bed and all these loud booms started to go off and then the house shook real hard" she cried

"Shhh its over now" I told her rubbing my hand up her leg in comfort.

Eden buried her head into the crook of my neck and the last hour of stress finally eased as I felt her in my arms. Even though the worse of the storms had passed and the house was unstable, Eden was ok, terrified and shaky, but ok. I knew I needed to get us out of here because of the ceiling and the tree, but right now I just needed to hold her.

"Eden" I said when I felt her shaking slack off. She looked up at me and the fear I saw in her eyes made my heart go out to her.

"We need to get out of here, its not safe" I softly told her

"NO NO NO WE CANT" she shook her head frantically " theres no lights and it is still bad out there"

"We cant stay here there is a tree on the roof and a hole in the ceiling"

"A TREE!" she gasped pulling her head back to look at me fully. When I nodded my head, Eden jumped from my lap and started pacing in front of me. When she stopped and stood in front of me, I realized I was staring at her bare legs. This was not the time to act like a horny teenager, but seeing her barely dressed, I couldn't help it.

"When the house shook and I heard the loud cracking sound it must have been when the tree fell" she said lost in thought, When I didn't say anything she looked down at me and then followed my line of sight to where I was staring.

"Eden" I said standing up and walking up to her. I could see it in her face she was about to go back into the protective shell of hers and pull away. I couldn't allow her to do that, because with what we needed to do, I needed her to present when we attempted to leave.

Large tears rolled down her face and I knew she was battling her demons. The last time she backed away was when she told me after her headache that she woke up and compared the two of us, I was perfect, she was not.

"We don't have time to deal with whats going on in your head, but please don't ever be scared or embarrassed to show yourself to me" I told her and she looked away. I brought her face back to meet mine "And I wasn't looking in disgust either. I liked what I saw" Eden lifted her big watery eyes to mine.

"I'm sorry and I want to prove it to you, but we really must go. I don't know the full extent of the damages the tree has done to the house"

"I need something to put on"

I grabbed the flashlight from the sink and took Eden by the hand to lead her into the bedroom where her bags were. She crouched down, found a pair of sweat pants, and tugged them up her and and over her hips.

"Ok just stay close to me" I told her taking her hand again

"Wait, my stuff"

"We'll have to come back tomorrow, we have to walk a few streets over to where I left my truck"

We made it to the front door without anything breaking or us tripping. I opened the door and we went out onto the front porch, it was still pouring rain and I looked over to Eden and she looked back at me.

"Let me call Ranger and see if he will come out to the truck and see if he can grease some wheels for us" I told her getting my phone out of my pocket praying it still worked since I was wet.

"Hey its me" I said when Ranger picked up "Yea I'm good and I'm here with Eden, listen I need you to come to the start of the development that the house is in, I'm probably in a little trouble with the cops when I come back for the truck"

I listened as Ranger explained to me that the police had towed my truck to the impound lot. I looked over at Eden who was listening and wondered how I was going to get us back to RangeMan now .

"Shit, can you find a way to come in and get us? We'll come meet you at the police barricade if need be"

"Les" Eden said getting my attention

"Hold on"

"What about the truck I'm using?" she asked pointing to the truck that was just a few feet away

"Never mind, we'll be in soon" I told him and hung up.

Eden's Pov

Les backed out of the driveway and onto the street. He told me he wasn't going to turn the lights on until we made it safely onto the main road. While he was driving he told me the story of what all he went through just to get to me. While I sat there and listened to how he ran from the police and jumped the downed pole, I was hit right between the eyes with realization that this man really cared about me. Lester had risked his life and freedom for me. This revelation had me stunned silent, my mind and emotions were going haywire, it was like a dam had burst and I could literally feel the burden that I had been carrying lift away. I looked over at Lester who I knew was sitting right besides me, but with no lights outside or in the truck I couldn't make him out. The only lights we had was the ones on the dashboard, the radio console, and the GPS unit on the mirror and they didn't exactly give off much light.

"We're here" Lester said touching my cheek. I looked around and saw that we were in the garage of the RangeMan building. I must have been so lost in thought, I never noticed when we'd gotten to the main road where the lights were on or when we'd gotten to the building.

When I opened the door and Lester helped me out, the elevator dinged and we watched as Bobby, Ranger, and Stephanie walked out. They came over and hugged us, wrapping dry warm blankets around us.

"Are you ok?" Stephanie asked kneeling in front of me as I sat on the bumper of the truck. I looked up and saw that all three of the men were looking at me waiting for my answer.

"It was terrifying" I began " When it started to get bad, I hid between the bed and the night table. There was all these booms and flashes of light and everything went dark. While I was hiding I heard the wind begin to howl, then I heard a loud cracking and ripping sound, the house shook hard and I felt like it moved. I was screaming and knew I needed to get somewhere safe, but I couldn't even see the hand in front of my face, so I crawled and ended up in the bathroom where Lester found me" I told them and they all looked to Lester.

As he retold all that he did to get to me, I again was amazed and just watched him, his movements, the way his muscles moved in his jaw when he spoke, and the chill that went over him from the clothes that were wet. He did all of that for me, he went through a storm for me, got soaked, disobeyed law enforcement, risked jail time, death by electrocution if the poles wire had been alive just for me. It was like I was seeing him for the first time.

We finally made it into Lester's apartment where I'll be staying from Lester's insistence. When he closed and locked the door behind us, I watched as he threw the blanket off and head to his bedroom telling me he was going to take a shower. My eyes had been opened about this man and my heart swelled with love. I walked down the hall and entered the bedroom where Lester had his back to me, he pulled his belt from the loops and was unbuttoning his pants.

"Lester" I said touching his strong bare back

"Eden you ok?" he asked spinning around

"You came for me, you saved me"

"Of course, I love you" he said and I gasped at his admittance.

The final straw for me snapped. I took a step closer to him, ran my hand over his cheek, and kissed him. Lester was surprised for a moment , but the dam broke in him as well and the light sensual kiss turned hungry. The blanket that was still around me fell to the floor and I found myself falling to the bed with Lester on top of me. Our mouths were fused together only stopping when he kissed my neck.

I felt one of Lester's hands slide up my thigh to my hip where he pressed me into him causing me to feel how he was enjoying this. When his hand curled around my breast, I pulled my mouth away and pushed him back.

"Les..." I started

"Don t, I understand, I went to fast"

"I'm sorry"

"Nothing to be sorry for, I get it, really. Just because things have changed dosen't mean everything you've gone through or worry about is magically gone. I'll wait and whenever if ever you're ready I'll be here"

"I love you" I told him hugging him. What did I do to get such a great guy?


	40. Chapter 40

Eden's Pov

Over the next few days we'd learned that the storm that caused me to relocate to Lester's apartment was confirmed by the National Weather Service to be a micro burst with straight line winds. With the grounds so saturated by other rains and what was dumped that night the ground could not hold the tree and the winds knocked it over. Mr. Manoso, Lester, and a few other men went back to the house the next day to assess the damage and get a clean up crew to start removing the tree so they could start getting whatever needed to be fixed, fixed. Lester came back that afternoon and brought me back the remaining things I had around the house.

Speaking of Lester, it has been a whirlwind week and I cant believe how my life has changed, I feel like I'm living in a fairy tale. After I stopped him from going any further in the bed with me, I thought he would feel and act differently, but he didn't, he really did mean what he said about understanding and waiting and not pressuring me. It has been magical being with Lester, I never knew a life like this could exist. He is so attentive, takes me out to dinners, dancing, parks, and to the beach, he never tries to hide me around anyone and he proudly introduces me as his girlfriend and is open in his affections towards me. I however am still learning to let my guards down and to come out from behind the walls I have built up around myself. It is so hard for me, I still struggle with doubts and fears and wonder if this is truly real, but when Lester pulls me into his arms in front of his co-workers, friends, or in some of our private times and kisses me there is no place I'd rather be.

"Wow that's a saucy, wicked little grin" I heard and jumped hearing the voice next to me. I turned from the window in Mr. Manoso's apartment and saw Stephanie standing there grinning at me.

"I was uh" I stammered and she laughed

"I know what or should I say who you were thinking of" she said handing me a glass of red wine "Come lets sit and you can tell me all about my friend Lester" she said waling over to the plush leather couch in their living room.

I followed Stephanie to the couch and thought how I never really had a girlfriend to just sit with, or laugh with, and talk about boy with, this was another change and I like it. Slipping off my shoes and bending my legs under me, I sipped on my wine.

"So spill, do I have to kill Santos for being a jerky boyfriend?"

I nearly choked on my sip of wine I'd just taken "no" I said and she grinned

"I just know hoe Lester can be sometimes, so I was just making sure"

"He's been great. In face this whole thing seems so surreal, I feel like one of those princesses in books or in the movies. Lester takes me out, holds the door for me, takes out my chair for me to sit, and kisses me, oh God those kisses" I said closing me eyes and thinking about the last kiss he gave me this morning before he left.

"I know, I have seen him kiss you down on the floor" She said and I felt my cheeks grow hot.

"its ok Eden, you deserve some happy and its fun to watch Lester being all dopey and love sick"

"It feels like I'm in a dream or high or something and I am just waiting to wake up or for the crash" I said turning serious

"Don't think about that, just enjoy being in love and all the new exciting experiences you're having with Les"

"But I have to think about it, tomorrow is my official last day. Mr. Manoso is making his decision, win or loose I'm done"

"What have you and Lester discussed about the decision, like whats going to happen when the announcement is made?" she asked

"We haven't. I guess we've been avoiding it because tomorrow we know that what we have is over, but I have fallen deeply for him and I don't know what we're going to do"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do" a deep voice sounded behind us. Both Stephanie and I jumped around and looked over the couch to see Lester and Mr. Manoso standing there.

"Jeeze how long have you been there?" Stephanie asked Mr. Manoso

"Just got here" he said grinning at sneaking up on us

"I swear I'm going to put bells on everyone here" she mumbled turning back around

"That will defeat the purpose of being a body guard and our security purposes Babe" he told her and Stephanie rolled her eyes and huffed.

I watched as Mr. Manoso walked around the couch and knelt down in front of Stephanie. He took the wine glass out of her hand and sat it behind him on the coffee table. He then reached into his pocket and brought out a long slender velvet box.

"Sorry for starling you Babe, maybe this will make up for it" he said presenting her with the box " I'd love for you to wear it tomorrow night"

Stephanie took the box from his hand, her hand shook a little as she opened it. I watched as her eyes grew wide when she saw what was in the box.

"Carlos" she gasped

"You like it Babe?" he asked. Stephanie brought out a beautiful diamond and ruby bracelet, she held it in her hand and watched as the light reflected off the stones.

"Well?"

"Do you even have to ask?" she asked lunging forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, and kissing him.

Lester's Pov

Ranger asked me to go out with him to check on some accounts. He trusts everyone that he employs, but every now and then he will go out and make surprise inspections to make sure the quality of work and the service to the homeowner or business owner is up to par with his standards. It is Ranger's name and reputation thats out there in public and he wants to give everyone he services the best and be known for the best.

Every account we visited turned out to be fine, the systems and the cameras were installed to Ranger's specifications and the homeowners were pleased to have worked with the men who came to install the systems. I knew the good reports to Ranger had to make him pleased and high with happiness, but you'd never know it by looking at him while he drove, so it surprised me when he pulled up to a local jeweler. I guess he wanted to celebrate after all and this was how he wanted too.

"Thought we could pick up a little something for the girls" he said sliding out of the truck

"Ok" I said following him into the store

When we returned to RangeMan, I was quite excited to give Eden the gift I had gotten her. I knew from her past that I would be giving her something she probably only thought was possible in dreams, but I was about to make this dream a reality. I loved to see her smile, her eyes get so big and sparkely, I want that to be a permanent thing on her.

Ranger opened the door to his and Stephanie's apartment. We immediately hear the girls talking as we silently walk up behind them. Our silent ability took a lot of training to achieve, but has came in handy and saved us while being on missions along the years. It also has allowed us to gather Intel from people that didn't even know we were there, we knew the girls weren't harden criminals, but it can be helpful to us to hear things sometimes on how they really feel when we have no clue.

"What have you and Lester discussed about the decision, like who looses and wins?" Steph asked Eden

"We haven't, I guess we are avoiding it. We both know that what we have is over tomorrow, but I've fallen deeply for him. I don't know what we're going to do" she told her and Ranger looked over to me.

Eden was partially telling the truth. We haven't say down and discussed it, but I had been thinking about stuff. Eden's life is in California and I always knew she would return there when this assignment was over no matter who won or lost. I told myself when I first started this that I would be ok to have a long distance relationship with calls, emails, texts, and the occasional visit to see one another , but like Eden admitted I too have fallen deeply for her and I don't want her to go and thats why I've came up with a plan to announce after Ranger makes his speech about the fate of the Company.

While we were in the jewelery store, I asked my Cousin if he would help me put a plan into action to get Eden to stay here in Jersey. He looked at me and told me that he could divulged what his choice was concerning me and Eden, but he would see what he could do.

"Ill tell you what we're going to do" I said and saw both girls jump. They peered at us over the back of the couch.

I stood quiet as Ranger smoothed Steph's ruffled feathers by giving her the gift he'd selected for her. After she thanked him with a long kiss, Steph leaned over and her and Eden squealed over her bracelet. I smiled inwardly thinking how Eden had no idea she was about to be next to have something sparkely bestowed up on.

"Eden" I called and she walked up to me "What we're going to do is go out to dinner and be together as planned"

"But Lester we have to face the fact about tomorrow"

"Don't worry, it will all work out" I told her. I didn't know what was going to happen at the party tomorrow night, but I was not letting her go.

"Are we ready to go?" she asked. Eden's tone was even like nothing was wrong, but her eyes revealed the doubt about what I'd said.

"Yes, but before we go would you do me a favor?" I asked her

"Anything"

"I remember Steph saying something about you having a black dress to wear tomorrow night" I said and she nodded. I reached around my back where I'd placed Eden's gift into my pants waist, when I brought it around Eden's eyes widened and she gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Lester" she said through them

"I want you to wear this tomorrow for me" I told her opening the case to reveal a black onyx and diamond pendant and matching onyx and diamond earrings. Eden was frozen to the floor, her mouth open, and her eyes wide.

"Go ahead and take them, they're yours" I said holding the case out to her

"Mine?"

"Yes I couldn't let Beautiful be the only woman to shine tomorrow night"

"They're real?" she asked tears rolling down from her eyes

"Yes Eden, just accept them" I said knowing her mind must have short circuited and wouldn't allow her to want to accept such and extravagant gift.

"Lester" she choked finally moving. Eden wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear.

"Thank you, no ones ever done something like that for me" she cried

"You're with me now, get used to it" I told her kissing her neck silently praying I'd be able to hold her again like this and be able to give her pretty things.

"We probably should go" she said wiping her face

"Ill keep you gift since we are going to meet up here to dress and do our hair and make up for the party" Steph said coming up to us. Eden looked back at me and I nodded that would be ok.

"Thanks Beautiful" I told her giving her the jewels

"Wow Les we might need to talk later" she said looking down at Eden's gift

"Babe"

"Just kidding" she said winking at me

Eden and I began to leave saying our goodbyes to our friends. Steph hugged Eden and whispered something into here ear, Eden looked at me and nodded.

"I know she said and then took my hand


	41. Chapter 41

Lester's Pov

Its five A.M. And the hot steamy water beats down onto me running rivulets down from my head to my body. I haven't had to report into work in a few weeks, but being up at this hour was still ingrained into me. My work schedule wasn't the only thing that had me up at this hour, today was the last day Eden would be here and my heart and body was heavy with worry, doubt, and fear, all things I am not accustomed too. It dosen't matter the outcome tonight, if she wins and Ranger relocates RangeMan to the West Coast then Eden will go home and head up the project from there. If I win then she will return home like I had wanted her too when I began this whole thing and she'll never be seen from again.

I had wanted to destroy her, I wanted to ruin all her chances of claiming victory. I still think its a bad idea to go to Cali, but along the way my heart has changed and I cant bear thinking she will be leaving here and me. Stepping out of the shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and pad softly back into my room.

Before I walked fully into the room, I stopped and looked over at my bed, Eden hadn't moved since I'd gotten up to take my shower. She laid on her stomach, her hair cascading out around her, her one foot always stuck out from under the cover, and her face was so peaceful. I never thought this sight would warm me and feel so right, but it does and I want it forever. I smiled as I walked quietly into my room and over to my dresser where I dropped the towel. I chuckled looking over to where Eden still slept and thought how embarrassed she would be if she woke up and found me standing naked in front of her. Even though we've been sleeping in the same bed together and we've shared some amazing kisses, we have never crossed over that line. Eden has never seen me completely naked and I have never seen her. I know why that is and it breaks my heart to know the reasons behind it. One of the reasons is her inexperience but the other one and the main one is she thinks I'll be turned off by seeing her. I never will force the issue of wanting sex, but I do want to work on her trusting that I like ALL things about her.

Slipping on a pair of boxer briefs, I walk over and slide into bed once again. Eden instantly moves and wraps herself next to me. She won't wake up for several more hours, but I'm just happy to have this time to hold her until all the craziness begins. Later she will meet up with Steph and do what all girls do when getting ready for a big party and I wont get to see her until then. Kissing her on top of the head, I think of my request to Ranger and hope he got in contact with the contractors he uses for his buildings. If he could pull some strings and get one to hire Eden, I could have her here and we'd be together. I close my eyes and imagine me surprising her with the offer of a job and relocating here and of her accepting, I just pray that's how it will turn out.

Ranger's Pov

Well here it was, the moment everyones been waiting on. Will I take my Company to California or would I stop the project and keep it in the East Coast? This decision was not an easy one to make, I had not expected Lester to take it so seriously and come up with the points he had. I am not saying Lester is a stupid man by any means, but he really has impressed me and I think maybe I should have him come in on the business side more often if he will accept. I have really had to take stock and give all this my undivided attention.

Like I said the decision I had to make was not easy, I wrestled with it every day for the week I had and stayed locked away in each of my offices for hours reading and re-reading each proposal. Steph and I even have some tension between us because I have been so preoccupied. I've spent several long nights in the gym working out my frustrations and stress, for me a work out helps me to unload and think more clearly. I'll make up my shortness and absence to Stephanie, but right now I've got this to worry about.

This has been very hard on me. I have never had this much trouble or at stake when I sat up my other branches of RangeMan, but as Santos pointed out some things have changed and those changes are pretty big to ignore. I brought Eden here thinking it was pretty much a done deal. I was the CEO and had done expansions before several times. I didn't need the go ahead of my team, but out of the excitement of the project and the closeness of my men I introduced through Eden what I planed on doing. I never thought there would be any objections for the project and was surprised when Lester, my blood, my friend, my co-worker became so vocal against it. It kinda pissed me off with the lack of interest of the extra revenue it would make for all of us and getting our name out in a new market field.. I made him come up with his own proposal like Eden had on why he thought it was such a bad idea to move to the West coast and now I owe it to both of them to deliver like they had and make my decision known.

I lean back in my chair and place my booted feet up on my desk. I stare out the window and go over in my head how I would present my decision and what I would say at the party later. I knew this was going to affect everyone involved and I felt the weight of it sitting on my shoulders.

I open the drawer of my desk that was next to me and pull out a small glass bottle and a glass. I pour out some of the brown liquid into the cup and before I can raise it to take a sip and knock comes to my door. Tank walked in before I could say enter with a garment bag and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm off line all day today" I said about me drinking on the job "And I'm only in here to make sure I have everything prepared for tonight"

"Got another one?" he asked motioning to the drink. When I brought out another glass, Tank sat the bag down and sat down in a chair in front of my desk.

"Is that my tux?" I asked looking more closely at the bag

"Yep. Bomber called me and asked me to come up to your apartment. She gave me your tux and told me to tell you that you and all men where banned. She has herself some kind of beauty salon going on up there"

"Good thing there's some open apartments on four I can use to get ready in"

"Yep" Tank nodded sipping at the drink I'd given him

I lifted my glass to my lips and took a sip "You ready for tonight?" he asked

"Yes, I'm ready" I told him and then told him how Santos wanted me to contact the contractors that I used for all my buildings to hire Eden.

"He's fallen hard"

"Yep, never thought I'd see the day when he would want to settle down with one woman"

"This has fubar written all over it" Tank reminded me of something I had already known

"You can say that again" I told him lifting my glass and draining it.


	42. Chapter 42

Eden's Pov

I stared at the reflection of the woman in the mirror. I knew it was me, but I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact it really was me. I smoothed my hand down the dress for the hundredth time, looking at my hair and makeup that were professionally done. The new earrings that Lester had given me glittering in the light with each turn I made.

"Wow" I heard behind me after making another small turn. I looked over my shoulder in the mirror and found Stephanie standing behind me "Lester will need to watch out" she said

Stephanie was dressed in a long red dress that split up to her thigh. The hair dresser she had brought in had softened her curls and piled them elegantly on top of her head. She looked amazing and I thought It would be Mr. Manoso who would be stopped in his tracks, not Lester.

"Why?" I asked smoothing my hands down my dress once more

"Because once the guys see you when you walk in, he will need to beat them off with a stick"

Laughter burst out from me before I could stop it. Had she not seen what she looks like? I pale in comparison and she thinks her guys will notice me? Stephanie looked hurt that I was laughing, but no one until Lester had ever paid any attention to me. I'd been here for two weeks and even thought all the men were nice when around me, no one had broken out and spoken to me as friends. There was one who was friendly when he helped me back to the house with my presentation things, but that was probably out of loyalty and duty to Mr. Manoso than becoming friends with me.

"Eden" Stephanie said coming up to stand shoulder to shoulder with me " I want you to listen to me. You are a very beautiful woman and not just because your wearing a nice dress, jewelery or make up, all the time. All those guys down there would be lucky to know you and if they don't feel that way then screw them and those that missed out years ago. Look at what you have accomplished in your life, you graduated college, you have a wonderful career, and you landed one of the hottest men that loves and adores you. You are not that shy timid little girl anymore, so let your beauty and confidence shine. Its time to come out Eden and take life and Lester by the horns and live"

I looked at her reflection and saw that she was serious, she really believed what she had said to me "Thank you, I know Mr. Manoso threw me at you at our first meeting, but you have been a good friend and I am going to miss you" I told her reminding the both of us that no matter the outcome tonight, I was returning home in the morning.

"Hey this isn't goodbye, we will see each other again" she said hugging me

"Yea"

"Now don't cry" she said when we pulled apart. I had a tear streaking down my cheek and Stephanie smoothed it away with her finger "We just spent hours in chairs to look like this, we cant ruin it"

I fanned myself with my hand like you see the women in the movies when they tried to get themselves back under control. When I woke up this morning I knew that today was it for me. I told myself I wasn't going to break down, but each time I saw Lester or he kissed me my heart broke knowing I was leaving. I could hear the clock ticking away each second warning me that the bell would soon ring. Its funny that just a week ago, I wanted nothing to do with this place and I wanted to go home, now it felt like my heart was ripping out.

"Let me help you put your necklace on" Stephanie said turning to retrieve it

"No" I told her

No?" she asked in surprise

"I want Lester to put it on me"

"He's not supposed to see you before the party"

"I really think that only when you get married" I assured her

"Oh, ok then are we ready?"

"Yea I think so" I said and we walked out of their apartment and called for the elevator.

Lester's Pov

I stood in the back of the room talking to some of the guys who had taken a break from work and came in to be apart of the festivities. Steph always made sure that everyone was included and tonight was no different. If you were scheduled to work tonight you were still invited to the party and could come whenever you could, thats why we all loved her like we do, she made us feel like we belonged even though we have a bond with each other. Its nice to know there is someone out there that loves us.

The room got quiet all of the sudden and I looked up expecting Ranger to have come in. The men in the room parted and I watched as Stephanie walked into the room. One of the guys next to me whistled low when he saw her glide into the room and I must admit with that red dress and how she was made up she was really stunning. Steph stopped and turned to look back at the door, when I saw the next person walk through my heart stopped beating. My Eden walked in and she looked amazing. She had on a plain black dress that hit just above her knee, but what made her stand out was how her hair and make up was done and the earrings that I had given to her. I have always felt she was a classic beauty with how she does herself, but tonight WOW!

I watched as Ram came up and handed her glass of what looked like champagne, when he smiled at her the beast inside me roared "Oh hell no" I said pushing my drink that I held into one of the guys that was standing next to me.

"Ram" I growled and he immediately took a few steps back. Edens eyes grew wide never seeing this side of me, I heard Steph giggle and when I turned to her she covered her mouth with her hand trying to hid the smile that was plastered on her face.

"See told you" she said leaning over to speak with Eden

"My God" I said running my knuckles over her cheek "you are beautiful" Eden's cheeks darkened and she looked off to the side of us, in her movement her earring caught the light in the room and glittered thats when I saw she didn't have the necklace on that came with the earrings.

"Baby why aren't you wearing the necklace?"

"She wouldn't put it on" Stephanie told me

"Eden?"

Eden looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes " I wanted you to put it on for me, it would mean a lot to me if you would do it"

My heart felt like it grew five sizes. Not only did she just want me to put it on her with was an intimate act on its own, but to me it spoke volumes of how deep we have become and how long she had come in wanting me to touch her and trust me. Eden was letting down her walls and coming out of her shell and I couldn't bear the thought that she was leaving me in mere hours.

"Come with me"

I took Eden by the hand and led her out of the conference room. We passed the bank of monitors when a couple of guys were seated watching for anything to move. I opened the first office door I came too and walked in, when I flipped the light on it was then I saw it was Tanks office we had commandeered. When I heard the door close, I whirled around and took Eden into my arms. Not only did I bring her in here to put the necklace on I also needed to have some time alone with her just to be in my arms and forget the looming deadline over us.

"Whatever happens out there does not change how I feel about you" I told her and felt her squeeze me back. We held onto each other a little bit long, both knowing that our time was running short but not verbalizing it.

With reluctance I let her go and she handed me the necklace. Eden turned around with her back facing me, I took the pendent and draped it around her neck and fastened it. Before letting her go, I slid my hands around her hips and onto her stomach, I began trailing kisses up and down her neck. Eden let out a breathy moan as she tilted her head giving me better access.

"Eden I've asked..." I started to tell her of my plan because I just couldn't stand it any longer. I was going to reveal it after Ranger revealed his decision since this was his party after all, but a banging came to the office door.

"Santos, Ranger is about to make his appearance at the party and he wants all thats involved to be there" I heard through the door

"Shit" I breathed out, Eden turned to look at me "OK we'll be there in a second" I called out to the voice on the other side of the door.

"Guess we have to go" I said stroking Edens cheek

"Yea" she softly said the sadness filling her eyes as she recognized this was it. I placed my forehead against hers and locked her eyes with mine.

"Don't worry" I told her, but knew she would. I brought her closer to me and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss.

"Shall we?" I asked giving her my arm. As we walked out of Tanks office with each step we took it brought us closer to our fates. As we approached the conference room, I said a little prayer to the ma upstairs that everything would fall into place and would be ok.

Ranger's Pov

My second in command held up his wrist and looked at the watch that was around it. Ever since the party had started I had sequestered myself in my office to get my thoughts and head together, I hadn't even gotten to see Steph as she made her entrance into the party. Glancing over at Tank he nodded.

"Its time" he said and I rose from behind my desk

I walked into the party and searched the room for my Babe. When I spotted her my decision, the party, and everyone there didn't matter, they all could wait for all I cared. I moved through the room, grabbed her, and kissed her hard. When we broke apart her chest was heaving trying to force the air back into her lungs,

"You're absolutely gorgeous Babe" I told her racking my eyes over her body

"Not bad yourself Carlos"

I growled a low growl hearing her say my given name, taking a step closer someone placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me from what I was about to do. I turned and gave the person a look that meant certain death was coming for them, but Tank just stared at me showing that my threat held no merit.

"I know its been a long week and Bomber looks amazing, but go do your other thing first and then you two can do whatever" he said

"Until later" I said kissing her hand

"I'm counting on it" she said and winked

I turned on my heel and headed for the front of the room where I got everyones attention and addressed them "As you all probably know by now, I have been planning for a while to open a branch of RangeMan in California. I flew Eden out here to show the core team what we had been planning and working on. To my surprise one of my most trusted employees felt like this wasn't a good idea to make this move. So as per our rules I heard his reasons as to why he didn't feel like we should open a new branch on the West Coast and then I asked him to make a proposal as Eden had to show me why he felt this was a bad idea. This past week I have gone over each proposal and I have made a decision. Would Eden and Lester come forth please" I asked and watched as Lester moved through to crowed to come stand next to me. I waited for a few moments on Eden, but she never came forth.

"Eden" I said again and scanned the room. I looked over at Lester and saw that he was scanning the room as well.

"Where is she, wasn't she with you?"

He shook his head "No she went over to the food tables and I was milling around talking to the guys"

"Don't panic, she's just probably in the bathroom" Steph said "I'll go look" . We waited for a few more minutes until Steph came back. She looked up at me and Lester and softly shook her head.

"God no" I heard Lester cry out and watched as he ran out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Eden's Pov

Lester and I returned to the party holding each others hands. My heart was beating what felt like a million times per minute. Any second now Mr. Manoso would walk through those doors and announce what he wants to do with his company. What a strange and weird predicament I have myself in, naturally I want to win the account for my firm and award me another notch on my belt as a logistics coordinator, but then theres Lester.

I know that Lester also wants to win. I'm no fool, I saw how he looked at me when I first got here. He was against the idea of the company "his company" going to the west coast, so obviously he was against me as well. I know after we've changed our outlook on each other, we still haven't changed on how we feel about our causes. Sitting in that meeting with Lester, I heard him make some good points and knew Mr. Manoso had a very hard job of figuring out what to do. Two adversaries jockeying for a prize, fall in love with each other, and still hope to beat out the other one.

"Whats up?" Lester's voice sounded in my ear

"Huh?"

"You just shook your head and sighed"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking how weird this all was. We both want to win, but..." I said not knowing how to finish my statement.

"But we don't want to hurt the other one and gloat over the win"

"Yes"

"Like I said back in the office earlier, no matter the decision it will not change how I feel about you" he said leaning down to brush his mouth over mine. When our kiss ended we heard someone shout Lester's name. We turned to look and saw a group of men standing together, the one with a large tattoo on his forehead smiled and waved Lester over.

"Go on, talk to your friends I'm going to look at the food and drink tables" I told him looking over at them

"Ok, come find me when your done"

"I will"

I watched as Lester walked away to join his friends. His face lit up when he joined them and as a beer was pressed into his hand, I heard him laugh as someone must have told him a joke about something. Turning around I went through the other party goers to make my way to the food and drink tables. When I got there I saw there was all kinds of different cheeses, fruit,pastries,meatballs, anything you could think of it seemed to be there.

"What can I get for you ma'am" a pudgy man in a tux asked me from behind the table

"Red wine?" I asked

"Certinlly" he said walking up to the head of the table, I followed.

"Enjoy" he said handing me the glass of wine

I sipped my wine hoping it would calm the jittery nerves that I had going all through me. I walked slowly this time down the table line to really look at what all they had to offer. I wasn't going to eat anything, because I felt self conscience about eating in front of a group of people. People watch what overweight people eat just to have proof they really do overeat and thats what made them fat.

"You know Lester's going to win" I heard over from me and looked up to glance quickly at two men standing off from me talking. I didn't really pay no mind because this is Lester's home base and of course they all would be pulling for him to win.

"We don't know that man, we have no idea what Ranger will do" the other guy responded

"Do you really think Ranger will go against one of his own men? I know for a fact Lester is going to win"

"How's that?"

"I was in the gym one night when Santos came in a got with Cal and Brown. They were razzing him about how he should charm his way into that chicks pants and win that way. Santos told them he could win by his proposal, but you see he is with her now isn't he?" the one guy said and I felt like everything I had in my stomach which wasn't much wanted to make an appearance. Was what he was saying true? Was this really what happened? Was Lester really playing me and everyone here is in on it?

"No" I whispered not wanting to believe that everything we did together was a lie, but it made perfect sence. Lester fought hard to get into my heart after I told him over and over that it would and could not work between us.

"You really think he would do that?" he friend asked

"Come on you know they work and you've seen the types of girls Santos hits on when we go out. I just wonder when she will figure it out, probably when the party is over and she never hears from Les again" he laughed and I wanted to die right there on the spot. I wished the floor would open up and swallow me up.

My hands shook and the wine in my glass began to slosh over the rim. I sat the glass down on to the table and turned to look out over the crowd. I felt so raw, exposed like I was standing there naked. I felt like everyone there was looking at me and pointing all being in on this elaborate scheme. I looked over and spotted Lester still with his group of friends, he was laughing and they all were smiling, probably congratulating him on a job well done. My God I had revealed things to him, I clutched my stomach as bile rose and I heaved, sweat poured down my face, and my eyes blurred with tears. I needed to get out of here, I was not going to let them see me fall apart.

As best as I could I walked out of the party and ran down the hall to the elevator. Fatty Fatty two by four cant fit through the kitchen door, Earthquake, and all the other taunts and teases rang in my head as I ran down the forth floor hallway to Lester's apartment. When I got in the room and closed the door, I sagged behind it and finally allowed myself to cry. Calming myself down after a minute of crying, I placed my hand to my chest and felt the pendant that Lester had gave me. Flashes of him kissing my neck when he clasped it on me came to me and fresh tears fell freely down my cheeks. Getting angry about being lied to and used for all this time, I yanked the necklace off my neck and threw it to the floor as I stalked off into the bedroom to get my things.

Calling for the elevator, I jumped at every sound I heard while standing there waiting on it. When the car came I was thankful that the party was above me and the elevator shouldn't have a reason to stop before I hit the garage level. When I got into the truck, I allowed myself a moment to cry, but quickly snuffed the tears back up. I was not going to cry anymore over Lester, the deal, Or RangeMan , they all could rot for all I cared.

"Where to Ma'am?" the booking agent asked as I wheeled my luggage up to the ticketing counter.

"Home" I said "LA"

"Will you need a return trip?"

"No if my life depends on it" I told her. She looked at me, but I didn't back peddle on my comment. Ever since I've landed in Jersey it has been nothing but a headache. I could not wait to get back home and leave this state far behind me.

"Your in luck our last plan for California is about to leave in fifteen minutes and I have one open seat available"

"I'll take it" I told her and handed over my luggage and took the ticket she gave me. Once it was all settled I took off my shoes, grabbed my laptop bag, and ran to the gate, I was not going to miss this flight.

Lester's Pov

When Eden didn't show at the party the feeling of dread felt like boulders in my gut. I scanned the room and the food tables where she said she was going to be, but only the eyes of the guys stared back at me. Ranger called for her a second time and fear replaced the dread when she again didn't come forward.

"Don't panic, she's probably just in the bathroom" Steph said and relief flooded me. Of course thats where she was, women always go to the bathroom. When Steph came back and shook her head, I felt like my world had fell to my feet.

"God no" I said running out of the room and down to the bathroom, she just had to be there. I looked around the small room and then slammed open all the stall doors, but she wasn't in there.

"Maybe she wasn't feeling well and she went to lay down in your room" Bobby suggested. I rushed out of the bathroom pushing Steph, Tank, and Ranger to the side and barreled into the stairwell casing the door to hit the concrete wall.

"EDEN" I yelled when I got into my apartment. Hearing nothing I ran down the hall into my bedroom and saw that all her things were gone.

"Nooo" I cried

"Lester" I heard Steph shout. I came back into the living room and Steph held out her hand to me. "I stepped on this when I came in" she said handing me Eden's necklace, the chain was broken.

"Did something happen between you two?" Ranger asked knowing that the chain had to have some force to break it like it was.

"No everything was fine, we were on edge with what you would say, but we were ok" I said feeling like I couldn't breath "Why would she leave?"

"Did she say she was scared or anything to you Babe when you were together?"

"No, she was just nervous about being seen, but I told her that she had accomplished a lot and that Lester loved her"

"Are the camera's running upstairs?" I asked getting an idea. I wanted to see what happened and make sure noting went foul.

"Of course" Ranger said

I took off back up the hallway and went back up to the fifth floor where I ran into the monitor room, knocking Hal off his chair. I sat down and brought up the feed of the party and backed it up until Eden and I returned to the party.

"Om thats when I was called by Cal to come over to him and Eden said she was going to the food tables" I told them watching us kiss and then me walking off. Eden then walked through the party to the tables where she got a glass of wine.

"She looks fine" Bobby commented

"Yea nothing was wrong"

We watched as Eden sipped at her wine and went back to looking over the food. A few minutes later her face changed as did her body language. She looked over to her right for a second and then began to shake so much the wine in her glass almost spilled. We all watched as she deteriorated before our eyes, clutched her stomach, and walked out.

"The drink make her ill?" Tank asked

"Nah she drinks wine all the time" I told him

I kept rewinding the tape back to the point she accepts the wine from the caterer, it was before everything changed. After about the third time, I kept seeing her look up and over at something right before she shows any signs of distress.

"Whats she looking at" I said more to myself than the others. I changed camera angles and saw Binkie and Zero over from her talking.

"Binkie and Zero" Ranger said behind me. I jumped from my chair and went back into the party

"LESTER" Steph screamed when she saw I had Binkie by the throat against the wall.

"What did you say to her?" I demanded

"Ooo?" he choked out trying to breath

"Santos let him go" Ranger ordered me

""Whats your problem man?" Binkie asked rubbing his throat

"Eden. Now what did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I've never said anything to her ever"

"You said something when she was standing right there" I said pointing to the place she had been and his face went pale.

"I never said anything to her, I was telling Zero that I already knew you had won"

"How do you know that? I've not said what I'm going to do yet" Ranger asked

"I heard you guys in the Gym talking about seducing her to win and Santos said he could win on his proposal. Now he is with her kissing her and taking her out"

"Shit" everyone said

"Oh God Lester, you know how she is, she will believe that even if it isn't true" Steph said coming up to me

"Beautiful" I said

"Lester its not true right?" she asked hearing me and glancing at Bobby. I knew that from their eyes it was exactly what it looked like.

"Steph, Yes that was said, but I didn't do it, I really do love her"

"God Lester, first the safe house cameras and now this?" she said and I closed my eyes knowing now I had been caught in everything.

"Safe house camera's?" Ranger asked. Our Grandmother used to warn me and Carlos that what we did in darkness would eventually come out and be in the light. I should have listened to her more, it would be saving me a lot of grief right now.

"And here I thought you changed" Steph said turning walking off

"Steph" I called after her but she just waved her hand and walked out of the room disgusted.

"Santos" Ranger growled darkly. I guess he understood the meaning of the cameras in the safe house

"Beat my ass later" I told him "I have to go"

"One ticket to LA" I said running into the airport and up to the ticket counter

"Oh I'm sorry Sir our last plane for California just left over an hour ago. We wont have another until eight A.M. " I was told

"Dammit, fine get me on that one" I said getting my wallet out

"Ok Mr. Santos I have you booked on flight five eight nine eight to LA" the woman said and handed me the ticket. I looked down at my watch and saw I had eleven hours to wait until I could leave. I could sit here all night and wait or I could go back home and face Ranger. I didn't want to get my ass beat, but I needed his help in getting some info. Taking in a breath I let it out slowly, I would go back and face my punishment like a man. I did it all, so I should pay. Leaving the airport , I drove home to be taught a lesson.

TO BE CONTINUED...

I really want to thank everyone who left me reviews and contacted me along the way in this story. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and the personal stories that was shared to me by some of you really touched me. I hope and pray this story may have made you smile and maybe help us stop and think about others. Eden's and Lester's Journey IS NOT over, it will continue in a sequel when I can ever think of a title for it, any suggestions? ( I hate naming stories) LOL

Ps. Ranger's decision will be reveled in the sequel

Many Many Thanks,

Karren


End file.
